The Accidental Playboy
by swallowingtears
Summary: What’s Syaoran Li to do when everyone thinks he’s a playboy sex god—and he’s quite the virgin, still blushing every time the girl he really loves, Sakura Kinomoto, comes near him? Say yes when she asks him for a very sexy favor, that’s what.
1. Chapter 1

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 1: So Much for Sticks and Stones…**

**Author:** swallowingtears

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings:** Rated T for very bad language and nonsexual but crude situations. Poor, poor Syaoran.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor. An advanced birthday present for Syaoran Li—a fic in which he is tortured. Doubt he appreciates that!

**Summary: **What's Syaoran Li to do when everyone thinks he's a playboy sex god—and he's quite the virgin, still blushing every time the girl he really loves, Sakura Kinomoto, comes near him? Say yes when she asks him for a very sexy favor, that's what.

**Author's note: **This was born from the observation that Syaoran can't control himself when Sakura is around. Add a VERY awkward situation, and—let the laughs begin!

With thanks to YamiNoTomoyo and butterflyKISSU for their help and encouragement!

**xXxSxSxXx**

They say that every boy fantasizes about being a playboy, of having a harem of girls for every sexual need, of making other men look at him with envy for the horde of women writhing at his feet, begging for a taste of him. Such carnal fantasy! Such fulfillment of manhood! They say this is the pinnacle of a man's desires.

They had never met Syaoran Li, and that was a good thing because he would have slaughtered anyone who had had the nerve to say that to his face.

Here was an eighteen year-old boy who had that oh-so-desirable playboy reputation—and he quite **hated** it. If he **ever** got his hands on whoever had started that rumor, he…well, he could get very creative with ideas for revenge (or hell, he could just pay Eriol Hiiragizawa to get creative for him—Syaoran wasn't picky, and he believed in the whole 'end justifies the means' tenet), and he fully intended to go beyond mere slaughter. No, that wasn't enough payment for the humiliation he had endured at the hands of those who thought him to be a playboy.

What was the fun in having girls harass him on a daily basis, of having people whisper and giggle whenever he passed by? He would have thought his boring life of home, school, martial arts practice would have convinced everyone that he had no social life whatsoever. Hell he hadn't even been on a real date in his life because he had never worked up the nerve to ask a certain emerald-eyed girl out. For the past seven years, mind. He was beyond being shy; there had to be a psychological explanation for this somewhere.

Why was he so pissed at a situation most boys would have given their eyeteeth to be in? Because Syaoran was quite the virgin; his first kiss had been stolen off him during a school fair when he was fifteen, and he had been furious and upset for days. He had had fantasies of giving his first kiss to the girl he loved; his mother and sisters would have laughed their heads off if they had known how he had kissed his pillow every night to practice, in anticipation of the time he would gather enough guts to tell her he'd been in love with her since he'd moved to Tomoeda at the age of ten.

Ah, his family. They were the reason why he left Hong Kong. If there was ever a collection of more perverted, mischievous relatives, he had yet to have the misfortune of meeting them. His four sisters Shiefa, Fanran, Feimei, and Fuutie loved dressing him up as a child, and then later, when he was about to enter puberty, had once actually barged in on him as he was bathing to see how far along his body was with its metamorphosis.

And his mother was no better; Yelan Li kept emailing and texting him (he had long since refused to answer the phone when he called) asking when, for the Gods' sakes, was he getting a girlfriend? Did he intend to die a virgin? He would have given his left arm for a normal mother, not one who was dying to have him mated to someone—anyone. That was vaguely insulting. **Honestly!**

Thank God they did not know of Sakura Kinomoto.

Their first meeting was interesting chapter of his history with her. She and he had begun as rivals—he hated her for being close to Yukito Tsukishiro, whom he'd had an embarrassing childhood crush on, but then found that over time, he began falling for his own rival. After all, who could resist those big green eyes, her sweet temperament (much to his shame she had been on the receiving end of his assholery for quite some time), her pink lips, her cute laugh, her lack of shame about her fears? God, everything about Sakura Kinomoto seemed to have been designed to turn Syaoran on, because he knew he was completely smitten with her by the time his eleventh birthday had rolled around.

How had he known? They were doing a courage test in a small cove by the sea, and she had run to him, screaming and crying, after Terada-sensei had scared her. She had clung to him, and when he'd brusquely told her to stop sniveling, she had said, "But I'm so afraid! Thank goodness you're here!"

"W-what?"

She clung to his shirt, crying into it. "Because with Syaoran I feel safe," she sniffed.

Well, now, who could resist _**that**_?

Now he was eighteen. She _**still**_ didn't know why he turned red and stammered around her (_Excuses: the weather, my sandwich was spicy, I swallowed my saliva)_, why he was always there when she asked him to be (_I'm going the same way what a coincidence!_), why he had a photo of her in his locker (_You make a great model for sketching, really, ask Daidouji!_). Syaoran knew he was pathetic (and Eriol and Tomoyo cheerfully reminded him of it on a regular basis) but he couldn't help himself. That he didn't get nosebleeds around her was, in his opinion, quite an achievement in itself.

There was a huge problem though for poor Syaoran. When they had hit puberty, Syaoran had discovered something very disturbing: porn did not do much for him unless the girl in the movie had auburn hair and green eyes and at least superficially resembled Sakura. But then he could not get turned on because he would be furious at what the other man (or men) was (or were) doing to her. He had actually thought of going to a psychiatrist to find out why the hell he was so fixated on one girl when dozens of pretty, sexy, and willing girls threw themselves at him on a daily basis.

In the end he decided he'd rather buy Sakura a Kerokeroppi pillow she'd been eyeing for some time with the money he'd budgeted for the therapist. The smile—and the kiss on his cheek that she gave him when Syaoran handed her the pillow in front of her house—told him he'd made the right decision. He'd lived off that little kiss for days.

Hormones dictated that Syaoran would get his first erection watching Sakura at the age of fourteen going through a cheerleading routine. That had been humiliating; he'd had no idea how to hide the arousal in his pants, and he'd run all the way home when Sakura suddenly came running towards him, intending to glomp him. That had been an awful moment, and explaining later to a hurt Sakura why he'd run away had been excruciating.

His first wet dream? Hers as well; though he couldn't remember the specifics, he remembered waking up blushing and completely unable to look her in the eye for several days afterwards.

And when he did the naughty thing every teenaged boy does under the covers or in the shower? Of course he thought of her—Sakura's budding bosom soon developed into nicely rounded little breasts just the right size for Syaoran's hands, something he contemplated often—like right now, as he walked to school. Her legs and thighs were smooth and looked like they would be very soft. He often wondered what it would be like to lick that tantalizing area behind her ear, on the back of her neck, which he watched every day in school as he sat behind her. Years of sitting behind the girl he adored had not made things easier; he now could pick out her sweet natural scent from a crowd.

Once, Eriol had caught him licking his lips and thought Syaoran was drooling over Tomoyo Daidouji, whom he insisted was not his girlfriend, but about whom he was quite territorial and possessive. _**That**_ had been an ugly scene, one Syaoran cringed upon remembering—but when he'd admitted the truth to Eriol about liking Sakura, he'd found an unlikely ally—and a friend.

A friend who had not teased him all the way to school today, Syaoran noted. An irregularity. Before he could ask, though, Eriol spoke. "Heads up," he said softly, elbowing Syaoran as they entered Seijyu High. "Here comes the crowd, and there I go."

"Some friend you are," Syaoran groaned. "Leaving me alone to deal with them?"

"My dearest friend, I have nothing but the highest regard for you, and there is no doubt I would face mortal danger on your behalf—but honestly, it would take a saint to put up with the sexual harassment you go through. And this is my cue," Eriol said, with a nervous glance at the lusty horde waiting for Syaoran, "to say farewell!" He quickly sped up to go to his best friend slash 'is-that-his-girlfriend-who-knows?' Tomoyo Daidouji.

Leaving Syaoran alone to face the wolves. Pun intended.

Right on schedule, they came at him. The first was quite bold. "Go out with me, Syaoran Li!" a girl down the corridor screeched. "I love you! If you take my virginity I can die happy!" Ah, a regular; Hana Kazuma. She always offered her virginity to Syaoran despite her reputation for making out with various boys in the bushes behind the gym. "Take it as a Valentine's gift!"

God, Syaoran so _**hated**_ this time of year; when January entered, it was sure to be an unqualified disaster, with just about every girl (and the occasional guy) trying to hook him before Valentine's rolled around.

As he walked down the corridor, one girl caught his eye and lifted her skirt to reveal her black lace panties—Syaoran looked away, blushing. Another stuck her tongue out at him suggestively, making as though she were licking some long, hard shaft, and winked as she stuck a Post-It with her name and number on his Physics book and the invitation, "Call me for a GOOD time." He turned again to the other side, mentally making a note to dispose of the Post-It as soon as he could—which he did, sticking it onto some random boy's locker. They could have each other, as far as he was concerned.

When he got to his locker, two envelopes had been slid into it—and one had a naked photo of a sophomore girl. He turned red instantly; two years of receiving such photos had not allowed him to grow accustomed to them.

"Wow, not bad for the playboy of Seijyu, ne?" his naughty friend Takashi Yamazaki kidded him. Syaoran gritted his teeth and ignored him—something he'd gotten very good at since his sophomore year. Because Yamazaki had told him so many cock-and-bull stories (the worst being the need to burn dung incense to turn off his admirers; all it had gotten Syaoran was a week of detention), Syaoran had eventually learned not to listen to him. It was best for his sanity; besides, Sakura had never let him live down the day he'd let Yamazaki convince them that strawberries had once had legs.

He'd gotten tired of denying he was a playboy; his stuttering and stammering merely convinced others that the rumors were true. Once he thought Yamazaki was responsible. Yet the guy had not started the rumors about Syaoran; he knew this because Yamazaki had been the first to ask him what his playboy secrets were. Syaoran had stared at Yamazaki in utter shock, unable to reply (beyond the usual, "N…I…You don't…No!") and the other guy had grinned and said, "Oh, all right, if you want to keep your secrets, I respect that." He'd clapped Syaoran on the shoulder in a friendly fashion—then cheerfully spread the news that Syaoran was keeping his seduction secrets close to his chest. Oh _**great**_.

Despite his best efforts he had no idea how the whole playboy tag had started now that he knew Yamazaki was not the source of the rumors. He was beginning to consider black magic; all he knew was, girls began whispering behind his back about him when he was sixteen. Rumors of his being a sex god with a terrifyingly large, erm, weapon had boys bugging him to "let us have a look!" in the locker room and showers. Poor Syaoran had taken to showering at home as a result, terrified of being forced to undress and show his goods. To try and stave off the rumors, once cornered he'd stammered, "Uh, guys, I'm not big, I swear I'm normal! Um, small even! Yeah! I'm small! Tiny!" He held up his little finger, hoping they would believe him (he was, he felt, a nice comfortably normal sizer, thankyouverymuch).

Unfortunately this had the unwanted result of convincing the other boys that Syaoran was endowed like a horse and was hiding it, fueling the rumors even more. After that, when he walked through the halls, he would hear whispers of, "How does he hide his family jewels?" It was a special kind of hell for him, and if it weren't for Sakura, he'd either have transferred out, gone home to Hong Kong, or skipped school altogether.

It did not help at all when he was caught in strange positions with various girls and women. Once, as he was reluctantly helping the gorgeous new librarian Kaho Mizuki file some books, the ladder gave way and he fell on top of her—just as a group of freshie girls walked in. Their positions were extremely suggestive; Miss Mizuki's skirt had flown up, and Syaoran had grabbed her blouse by accident, revealing a sexy white lace bra. He had landed between her legs, and she had grabbed his head to keep him from banging it on the ladder. By the next morning, Syaoran was being catcalled by the other boys on his fast work with the sexy librarian, and he'd even been summoned by a curious principal. He had spent an agonizing ten minutes outside the principal's office, terrified Miss Mizuki had accused him of rape, when he discovered the old coot simply wanted details.

"D-details, sir?"

"Of course, my boy! How did you succeed where we all failed?" The old principal assumed an avuncular tone, patting Syaoran's shoulder reassuringly. "That Kaho has turned everyone down!"

"But sir, I swear I didn't, I don't want to go to jail, my record is going to be destroyed, I might never get to college, Sakura is going to think I'm a pervert, my family…" Syaoran babbled in a rush of fear.

The old man wasn't listening. "Ah my boy, to be your age and so handsome—Why, when I was seventeen, there was this physics teacher who…"

And poor Syaoran had to listen to thirty minutes' worth of phony-sounding (in his un-humble opinion) reminiscences calculated to get him to respond in some way. He kept quiet, and when the principal pressed him on Miss Mizuki one more time, Syaoran nearly cried. "But sir, I swear on my father's grave I didn't…"

"You won't go to jail, son," the principal reassured him. "It's the adult who would go to jail, not you, if someone reports your little sexual escapade..."

"But sir, we **didn't**, it was an accident, the ladder just gave way," Syaoran pleaded. But the old coot wasn't listening.

"…and since you're a boy with normal feelings, enjoy the benefits. I would suggest you seduce Miss Yuuko Ichihara next; have you seen the boobs on that babe? A handful of heaven!"

By the time Syaoran dragged himself home, he had lost his appetite (and all his respect for Principal Yamato) and was wondering what he could possibly have done in a past life to deserve this punishment in his current life.

He was in for much worse. Some of the more promiscuous girls in school, those who had reputations to keep up, had spread the rumor that he could fuck a girl for four hours straight without coming, and guarantee at least two mind-shattering orgasms per session. He'd nearly fainted when Eriol had reported _**that**_ one to him. Who the hell could do that?

It didn't help that he _**did**_ look like a playboy, with that peculiar mix of a very handsome, arrogant face coupled with a lean body. He was quite tall, skimming six feet, with a hard, muscled body honed from years of sword training and martial arts. His butt was hard and tight, and his skin was smooth; when he stripped for swimming class in junior year, teachers had to lock the pool area off from female (and the occasional male) gawkers—none of which, Syaoran was devastated to note, ever included Sakura.

And, not that he knew, but he was well-endowed in the region that mattered. Not monstrously, as the rumors had it—but perfect for pleasing a woman.

Syaoran just had to be the kind of handsome that turned heads; more often than not he wished he looked more normal—or had that weird ability to fade into the crowd the way Eriol did. He looked quite arrogant—because in truth he was shy and didn't care much for talking to others—and he dressed well because his Tomoyo and Eriol loved to advise him on clothing.

"How can a playboy be unsociable and completely lack charm?" he'd protested to the two.

Accustomed to his whining, the two grinned at each other. Tomoyo patted his back. "You really should get bolder and take what you want, ne?"

"Yes indeed," Eriol chimed in. "You ought to use your playboy charms to sweep somebody," and he winked at Syaoran, "off her feet and end seven or so years of mooning over her. Use your charms, man!"

Syaoran sighed. His (undeserved) playboy reputation, his looks, his good academic standing…all that didn't mean beans to the girl he had been in love with since the fourth grade. Beautiful, honey-haired Sakura Kinomoto had the ability to make him blush without even meaning to—and she had absolutely no idea what his feelings for her were.

Nearly eight years later, she was still dense, and sometimes even asked Syaoran to set her up with his friends.

God, he _**hated**_ that.

A piece of fabric whooshed through the air and struck Syaoran's shoulder. He shuddered, knowing what it was. A panty. Worse, a used panty. He didn't bother picking it up.

The owner, a sexy little redhead, blew him a kiss. "Come on, make me a notch on your bedpost. I give great blowjobs. It would be an honor to have you in my mouth."

Syaoran, his ears feeling horribly hot, never knew what to _**say**_ to comments like that, so he ignored them. That backfired on him all the time; it was taken as proof of his being a playboy who refused to talk about his conquests. It definitely did not help when girls in school claimed they had fucked him; somehow, someone had gotten a photo of him naked in the shower, and to his eternal shame, it had sold well in his school district. People spent free times discussing how big his family jewels were; all that could be seen in the photo was his butt, and he was horrified when, at his junior prom, he'd won the "Sexiest Butt" award.

He did the only thing he could: when the spotlight focused on him, he twitched, then bolted for the nearest exit, leaving his date (his cousin Mei Ling, whom he often used as personal armor for such events, with a hefty cash bribe involved) dumbfounded.

And now Sakura had just come up to him with the worst request she could possibly make of him.

It had been a quiet day; he was sitting in his favorite tree in the schoolyard when Sakura had jumped into the branches gracefully and landed next to him. No matter how many times she hung around him, he knew he would blush—and he felt the familiar heat creep up his cheeks towards his ears.

"S—Sakura?"

"Syaoran-kun!" She placed her face oh-so-close to his and smiled. "I made you bento! Croquettes and pork dumplings."

_Uh oh._ She wanted something, and this was a bribe. Not that he was in any position to say no—he had never been, not when it came to her. And now came his brilliant repartee to her. "Uhhh…"

Damn, damn, damn. Syaoran thanked his lucky stars that he was in Japan, where his mother and sisters could not get to him with jokes about his ineptitude in love. They would surely light a fire under his butt for this one.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sat beside him. "You're one of the guys I trust most. And you're my friend. So I need to ask you a favor."

"G—go on," Syaoran stammered. _You're gonna say yes anyway_, a voice in his head sniggered.

When Sakura told him what she wanted him to do **to** (or with) her—note the preposition—Syaoran's body began tearing him apart. His cheeks were on fire, his nose threatened to bleed, his knees wobbled, his throat closed up, and his butt won: he fell out of the tree.

Later, at the infirmary, he woke up with an almighty headache and Sakura bending anxiously over him. "Does that mean no?"

His head spinning, Syaoran croaked, "No."

"No as in no, you won't do it to me or yes, you meant no?"

"I've always hated grammar," Syaoran moaned, right before he passed out again.

He woke up again a little later, feeling slightly better—when he realized his head was in Sakura's lap. Automatically he blushed.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. I didn't mean to startle you," she said as she stroked his thick brown hair. "But…oh!" she squeaked as he scrabbled to a sitting position.

"S-Sakura," he began, "about your request…did you mean it?"

Her eyes locked on his and to his surprise, she blushed. "You're one of my best guy friends, and you've always been so nice and sweet. And—you have that reputation, you know…"

Syaoran cringed. "No, I really…I…"

Hurt flashed in Sakura's eyes. "I know I don't come up to your standards…"

"Wait…no, th-that's not…"

"…but I would like to go to college no longer a virgin. And I—I was hoping you could do the job, fit me in on your schedule…" Sakura was blushing prettily, and Syaoran was completely red. "So…could you please teach me how to…to m-make love?"

"Wh…why me?" Syaoran croaked.

She turned away. "If it's a bother, I'll…I'm sorry…" She stood up, making to leave.

It's now or never you FUCKING STUPID MORON STOP HER BEFORE SHE ASKS SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT TO HER! Syaoran's brain screamed at him. He caught her before she could exit the door, spun her to face him, and, to both their surprise, yelled, "I'll do it! I'll DO it!"

Sakura's eyes lit up and she hugged him. "Oh thank you so much, Syaoran-kun!" She planted a kiss on his cheek, and he could feel himself beginning to slip out of consciousness again.

No. He would get through this, even if it killed him.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter: **Google and Wikepedia are Syaoran's friends. Or maybe not.

Thanks for reading! Please review, and let me know what you think! Suggestions for embarrassing Syaoran further are very welcome and will be acknowledged if used!

**Author's notes:** First, no magic but this otherwise follows the SxS relationship in CCS. Second, sorry for not yet updating "Blossom in a Gilded Cage" but there are so many plot holes that need fixing. Third, do also check out the story I co-write with , "Manuever" (not for kids!). Fourth, I don't know if this is going to become M in rating yet, but I'd like to try a T for now, since it's mostly laughs and silliness, no angst.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 2: One Giant Leap for a Syaoran…**

**  
Author:** swallowingtears

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings:** Rated T for very bad language and nonsexual but crude situations.

**Genre:**Romance/Humor.

**Summary:**What's Syaoran Li to do when everyone thinks he's a playboy sex god—and he's quite the virgin, still blushing every time the girl he really loves, Sakura Kinomoto, comes near him? Say yes when she asks him for a very sexy favor, that's what.

**Author's note: **Pleaseforgive the delayed updates; I was down with a most nasty case of the flu for over a week, and needed time to recover. But first, thank you to Sixteen Candl3s for betaing this story (hugs) and as always, to YamiNoTomoyo, butterflyKISSU, and absolutefluffiness for the encouragement. Do check out their stories if you have time? (For those following "Blossom in a Gilded Cage," update is not yet ready; plotline is finished but the writing part is a problem. For those following "Maneuver," Chapter 4 is ready but Rika has a summer job, so apologies for the delay as well. Real life, sigh.)

**Previously:** Syaoran gets an unexpectedly sexy request from the love of his life (not that she knows it), and agrees—even though he has no idea what to do!

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other; he was still holding her arm after he'd stopped her from leaving the infirmary, and she was searching his eyes. And for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain, he had agreed to her bold, insane request for him to teach her how to make love.

She was proud of herself for not blushing or stammering when she made the request; in fact, to her surprise, he seemed more nervous than she did. Was he bothered because she was his friend and she'd made such a bold request of him or was it because he still saw her as the sweet little girl he'd met eight years ago?

_Please, no!_ She inwardly groaned.

Tomoyo had already given Syaoran her seal of approval (along with a few mystifying comments Sakura hadn't figured out yet) and Sakura knew that her friend was never wrong when it came to boys, so why was she so nervous?

"Um…so how do we…do…this?" She asked, looking down but not making a move to release her arm from his hold—she rather liked how he held her.

Syaoran was about to answer, 'how should I know?' thinking Sakura meant how would they make love, when he realized Sakura meant _how_ would he go about taking her virginity?

He blushed. Again. It was a wonder his blood wasn't draining out of his ears, what with all the blushing he was doing. _Stop it! You're eighteen, for fuck's sake!_ he scolded himself. (Let it be said that Syaoran could be a potty mouth when the situation called for it—and even when it didn't, sometimes.)

"S-slowly…" he said carefully, so he wouldn't upset her. "Um…we shouldn't rush things…"

He was relieved when she relaxed, but for a moment, he felt indignant. 'Hey, it isn't like I'm going to deflower you here and now!' he thought. But then he realized she was probably as nervous as he was, and so he reined in his temper.

Besides, they really would have to take it slow because…he didn't really know how. Sure, he knew the basics—and for an insane moment his mind supplied the formula 'Insert Tab A into Slot B'—but he shook the thought away. It was the particulars he was clueless about; Syaoran reckoned a few half-watched porn films did not count as experience, and Yamazaki's stories about sex were even worse. He felt Sakura deserved better than a fumbling boy for her first time—and he was determined that he would see this whole thing through.

"Thanks," Sakura said shyly, supremely relieved that he hadn't given her a hard time. "Do you know I—I've spent a lot of time thinking about this."

"Y-you did?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks for not turning me down or-or humiliating me," Sakura smiled up at him; dear God, there went his cheeks again, turning red.

How was he ever going to stay sane long enough to kiss her, let alone make love to her? Images of himself undressing Sakura floated through his mind, and it took all his self-control not to tremble.

"I thought you might say no or say I wasn't up to your standards…you being so experienced and all…"

'_She believes that crap about me? No! I have to show her otherwise!' _Syaoran thought. That decided, Syaoran wasn't the kind of guy who didn't follow through when he set his mind to something.

"About that—you, I…I'm not what you think…"

"Oh, no, no," Sakura backed up a bit. "I'm sorry, Syaoran, I didn't mean to suggest you were superficial."

"N…I…uh…" Oh God, that frog was in his throat again.

'_Tell her you're not a playboy, never have been! Tell her it's only been her, always only been her!' _a voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother's screamed in Syaoran's head.

"Sorry," Sakura smiled. "But, thank you."

Syaoran seized his courage and said, "We have to do…this in private. I don't want anyone disrespecting you in school."

Indeed, or there would be a trail of bodies all the way to the middle school, Syaoran thought grimly; he'd kill anyone who even looked askance at Sakura.

"Oh, thank you!"

She doesn't get it, Syaoran despaired in his mind. "We-we'll go slow. Very slow, okay? B-but we'll get through this together."

He stared as Sakura brought up her hand and entwined her pinky with his.

"You want a p-pinky promise?"

Sakura nodded. A warm feeling stole over Syaoran. She trusted him, despite believing in that ridiculous playboy reputation—and he knew had to disabuse her of that notion as soon as he could. And pinky promises—she remembered. That was how they had finally become friends back in the fourth grade. And so they shook pinkies on it.

"We'll get through this—we'll make love," Sakura said.

"Together," Syaoran added, and they smiled at each other quietly.

Then somehow Syaoran managed to remember his manners, "A-and…one more thing—I need to ask you something…"

"Yes?" Sakura leaned forward and that sweet natural scent of hers made him close his eyes and inhale her fragrance.

'Idiot,' his mind scolded. 'This is a dream come true. But you can't treat her like some sex toy. Ask her now to be your girlfriend—make this legitimate! CARPE DIEM, SYAORAN, YOU IDIOT!'

"I…w…co…" Desperately, he fought his stammers and blushes; Sakura was so near, so sweet, so… "Wluplzbmglfrnd?"

"Hoe?"

Syaoran swallowed, then said in a rush, "I can't d-do…that—make love to you if we d-don't have a proper relationship. I can't make you just someone I—I—well, d-do you-know-what with. S-so will you please be my g-girlfriend?"

It had taken all his courage to say, but his honor demanded that he could not go through with this and disgrace her name by not legitimizing their relationship.

'And maybe, just maybe,' a cheerful voice in Syaoran said, 'it could be the start of the real thing.' He certainly intended to at least make an attempt.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and almost swooned. The greatest playboy of Seijyu High, the most handsome boy in school, the sex god—who had never had a steady girlfriend but so many conquests—was asking her to be his girlfriend. The first ever, if the rumors were true. (And unfortunately it had never occurred to Sakura to ask Syaoran about whether or not those rumors were true.)

"Yes!" Sakura pounced on Syaoran and glomped him happily.

He held her tight, not believing his luck. 'Sakura said yes! To me!' he rejoiced inwardly.

From what reserve of strength Syaoran drew on, he would never know, but he tilted her chin (just as he'd always practiced on his pillow) and looked into her lovely eyes. He could not say anything, but he prayed he could kiss her well as she looked up at him trustingly and touched his cheek.

"Syaoran," she breathed.

"Sakura," he said softly, and he closed the distance between them before he lost his nerve entirely; his lips touched hers gently.

Oh my God oh my God oh my God was all Sakura could think.

Syaoran was tentative at first—dare Sakura say, clumsy? Shy? Was that even possible for someone of his experience?—but then his kiss was thrilling her beyond belief. She found she had backed herself against the wall; her knees had gone weak, and Syaoran had carefully placed a hand behind her to steady her. His gesture was so sweet, it was all Sakura could do to keep from saying, "Hanyaan!"

His lips were soft, and he lavished attention on her lower lip with such tenderness, she just knew he was truly as experienced as they said. She was happy she'd given her first kiss to him—her first everything as well, in time.

Little did she know that this was Syaoran's first real kiss. His fear of displeasing her, his gentle consideration, his willingness to take time and explore her lips—all of these were what made him a good kisser right off the bat. Syaoran didn't dare French-kiss her until he could figure out how to do it properly; instead, he took his time. For seven years he'd dreamt of this moment; he would not paw her, he would take this wonderful time to learn Sakura in order to please her fully.

"OHMYFUCKINGGAWD!"

Syaoran broke off the kiss and automatically shielded Sakura, a glare aimed at the intruder.

Chiharu Mihara, perhaps Seijyu High's biggest gossip, had walked into the infirmary and caught them kissing.

"Holy kitty! I came here for a bandage for Yamazaki and get the scoop of the century!" She squealed.

Syaoran groaned. "Not you too!"

She was as bad as her boyfriend Yamazaki.

"Ohmygosh! Are you two a couple now?"

"What of it?" Syaoran snarled. "Leave Sakura alone!"

He moved his body to shield Sakura from Chiharu's glance—not that it wasn't too late, or unnecessary, since they hadn't been doing anything inappropriate. It was, in fact, Syaoran's action that would lead to Chiharu describing it later as 'making out' because she'd concluded, "Why else would he be trying to cover her if they weren't doing something sexy?"

Chiharu squealed. "AHHH! You said, 'what of it'? It means it's true! God, congratulations, Sakura! You just bagged the biggest prize," and she winked as she glanced rather obviously at Syaoran's crotch, "in all of Seijyu!"

She ran down the corridor, doubtless to spread the news. Syaoran slumped against the wall and moaned.

"I'm so sorry," he said to Sakura and was surprised when she knelt beside him, crawled into his arms, and smiled.

"Why are you sorry?"

"She's going to spread it around school and people are going to spread rumors about you," Syaoran hung his head. "They might think I'm just using you, or something. I'm a moron!"

He punched the wall and instantly regretted it when he hurt his knuckles; he winced, and rubbed his other hand over them. Sakura giggled, and took his hurt hand; she patted the sore knuckles, then kissed them lightly.

Syaoran found himself smiling. "Thank you."

"I have to take care of my boyfriend, after all," Sakura smiled, thrilled at being able to say that Syaoran was her boyfriend.

He would never tire of that smile, he just knew it. Then he remembered Chiharu.

"Sakura…" He kept her hand in his, and squeezed it. "I…I don't want people saying things about you because of me."

"So?" Sakura grinned. "You'll keep me safe, won't you?"

"Of course! I just…I hate it when…rumors…people saying crap about you…"

"Well," Sakura smiled, "if you're my boyfriend now—and you are, right?" Syaoran nodded fervently. "Then I don't care what they say."

"Thank you," Syaoran said as he hugged her. Tell her you love her, idiot!

Sakura was fidgeting; he knew it meant she wanted to say something, so he asked, "What is it?"

She bit her lip, then summoned her courage. "Please kiss me again?" Sakura asked shyly.

Of course he was happy to oblige, until the nurse came back and threw them out, shrieking, "This is not a motel!"

Outside, Sakura giggled; when she did that, she squeezed her eyes shut in the mannerism Syaoran absolutely adored. He smiled back and took her hand.

"Can…can I walk you home?"

"Please do," Sakura smiled.

"Everyday, from now on?" Syaoran smiled shyly.

She looked up, noticed Syaoran's cheeks were a bit pink, then hugged him.

"I'm happy," she murmured contentedly against his chest.

Syaoran hugged her back.

'I could get used to this,' he mused.

He fulfilled an old fantasy; he placed his chin on top of her head, then blew on her hair playfully.

"Stop that," she giggled, shaking her head.

"Okay. Sorry," Syaoran quickly raised his chin off her head.

"Silly. It's okay," Sakura said as she looked up at him, adoring his scent, his lips, his eyes, everything about him.

When she tiptoed up, Syaoran knew what she wanted and after a small hesitation, he bent down and let her kiss him, a gentle, affectionate little peck. He was relieved she wasn't expecting or asking for more; he made a mental note to somehow learn what he needed before she got impatient.

But right now…the feel of her little lips on his was a lot like a small slice of bliss.

'I **definitely** could get used to this,' he thought happily.

"Come on," Sakura tugged at his hand. "Let's go home."

They got in more kissing practice as he walked her home, experiencing the joy of holding her hand as they kissed on the way, kissed at random stops, and finally, kissed on her front porch. Syaoran felt he'd died and gone to heaven—and so did Sakura.

"It's January 28 today, isn't it?" Syaoran whispered against her lips.

"Yes, why?" Sakura asked.

"It's important," Syaoran smiled. It would be a day he would always remember. "Good night, Sakura."

When Sakura finally closed the door, she leaned against it, touched her lips then let out a happy scream when she realized she could smell Syaoran's scent on her. Syaoran was her boyfriend—and he'd been the one to ask, not her! She lunged for the phone, determined to tell Tomoyo every little detail.

"Hey, I thought it would be you calling," Tomoyo's cheery voice came over the line. "Where were you all afternoon?"

"Um…" Sakura blushed. "Remember when we talked about Syaoran…and, well…I asked him…he said yes…then he k-kissed me…"

"SYAORAN K-K-KISSED YOU?" Tomoyo shrieked into the phone, involuntarily bouncing up and down upon her bed mattress.

"Hoe… I mean, it wasn't that big a deal – well, no, it was, he's um – I mean – I liked – really -"

"I get it, I get it. Will you excuse me for just a moment, Sakura-chan?" Said Tomoyo cheerfully, winking at Eriol, sitting across her on a divan. He promptly grinned and shook his head.

"Of course!"

Tomoyo pulled the phone away, and covered up the speaker with one hand. Eriol clapped hands over his ears, as Tomoyo suddenly stood up, spun around in a circle, and shouted, "KAWAII!"

Eriol couldn't help but snicker, giving Tomoyo a knowing smile, as, breathless from her earth-shakingly loud exclamation, she uncovered the phone and chirped, "Sorry. Anyway, details! Details!"

"Hoe…He…um," Sakura squeezed her favorite pillow, and began the story, all the way from offering Syaoran bento at lunchtime, to his falling out the tree, to his reaction to her request in the infirmary, up to, "He…he asked me to be his girlfriend."

No warning this time; Tomoyo exploded in a loud "EEEEEEE! OH MY GOD! AHHHH!" Even Eriol was unprepared for the outburst, when it came. "HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND? Wow, talk about unexpected results," she laughed.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "I suppose that's my exit cue," he grinned, and waved goodbye at Tomoyo, who was excitedly asking, "So did he French you? More details!"

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran, as soon as he got home (but not after spending a few minutes basking in the miracle of having the girl he loved literally dropped into his clutches by a merciful God), began typing in search strings. He saved the pages he found on Google and Wikipedia; they were rational discussions which helped him a lot, and he transferred the text on the pages to his cell phone, which had a document reader.

"How to make love" yielded answers from forums, and he read them carefully, taking notes as well, and asking questions of the friendly members.

He soon learned that there was such a thing as female-oriented porn from American companies like Adam and Eve, with storylines and 'emotion-oriented lovemaking.' He went to forums where women complained about their husbands and lovers, and described what they wanted done to them. He learned that women liked foreplay, to be cherished and snuggled after the act, not abandoned like used tissue paper as men rushed into the bathroom.

He was amazed at how many inconsiderate men there were, and vowed never to be that way with Sakura. Apparently his approach would work; one forum talked about making love to virgins, and he learned that patience, careful timing, and step-by-step deepening of the sexual relationship was ideal. He registered for a "Japan Love" forum, and began asking questions, which the members were happy to answer for him.

Soon his notes read: 'Deep kissing, then fondling through clothes, then touching of skin, light petting, heavy petting, naked play, perhaps even sensual massages, mutual masturbation, then the act itself.' He chewed on his lower lip; that order of actions somehow didn't seem right. 'Maybe I should just go with the flow?' he wondered. It would all depend on how Sakura responded to him, then. He typed that in.

"Why not? Trust your instincts. Going slow allows the lovers to explore each other and to get to know each other on a level other than the mere physical. And it's very considerate of you to do your research first. That tells me you'll be a very considerate lover," a friendly forum member who went by 'ClothesHorse' responded.

"Thanks," Syaoran typed gratefully. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"The secret to great lovemaking isn't in how big you are or how long you can last. It's the emotional involvement," 'ClothesHorse' responded.

And boy, was he ever emotionally involved.

"I love her," he typed in. "Does that help?"

"Of course!" several women responded along with 'ClothesHorse', who added, "Love makes it better, believe me."

"How do I get her to fall in love with me?" he typed in. "She's my first girlfriend though I've loved her for so long. Should I confess now? Or should I tell her I'm a virgin first?"

To his horror, before 'ClothesHorse' could answer, he was flooded with responses. "A male virgin!" "So cute!" "My number is XXX-XXXX, call me!" "How big are you?" "Want a sex tutor?" He logged off the forum quickly and changed his search string, mortified at his own stupidity; how would he ever contact that helpful adviser of his again?

When he typed in "French kiss," he got several helpful diagrams; this time, though, he avoided the forums, and merely printed the diagrams out; he could practice later on his Sakura pillow.

Then he typed in "sex." Syaoran got sites he couldn't identify, but he shrugged and clicked several links—they had to be popular for a reason, right?

Suddenly, his desktop was flooded with images of naked women, couples doing the deed, men on men—He yelped, "What the FUCK?" and backed away from his laptop, which was now echoing with the sounds of sex. Strangely, even when he unplugged the laptop, it refused to turn off. In desperation, Syaoran yanked the battery out, and it finally died.

That's when he remembered that he hadn't printed out his homework yet—and for once, he'd forgotten to back it up on his flash drive.

Great. Just great.

**xXxSxSxXx**

The next morning, Syaoran arrived at school early to avoid his lusty horde. He'd arranged to meet their resident computer genius, Naoko Yanisagawa, at the Computer Club headquarters to have a look at his laptop. She arrived within minutes, booted up Syaoran's laptop, and raised both eyebrows when the sexual cacophony started again, rendering Syaoran speechless from shame.

"You have some kind of Trojan, maybe a few worms, a few phishers, and probably quite a few viruses," Naoko declared. "Sheesh."

She rolled up her sleeves and began to work.

An hour or so later, she frowned up at Syaoran. "Where the devil have you been on the Net? These viruses only come from porn sites."

She looked at him suspiciously.

Tomoyo, who had arrived with Eriol by then and found Syaoran there, giggled, and Eriol disguised a laugh by clearing his throat. Syaoran felt his ears go red. "N...I..."

"It's your business, really, but try this plugin, which tells you if a site is safe or not. And don't give out your credit card number online."

"I didn't!" Syaoran finally protested. "It was an accident, I was searching for something else..."

"Uh-huh," Naoko nodded skeptically. "Anyway I've reformatted this and cleaned it out. Your old files are back in place."

"Thank you," Syaoran said. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's free," Naoko shrugged, "Just don't do it again, and you owe me a favor."

"Oh?" Syaoran was terrified: was she going to ask for a date? Make him date someone else? No, Naoko wasn't the type, right? Right?

"How did you and Sakura-chan get together?"

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Kimi said that Yuya said that Rika said that Chiharu said that she walked in on you going hot and heavy with Sakura in the infirmary yesterday!" Naoko said.

"WHAT? We weren't!" Syaoran protested.

Naoko fixed him with a glare. "Sakura-chan would never let a guy do that to her unless he's her boyfriend—and you are her first, right?" She asked accusingly.

Syaoran nodded slowly, and she continued, "So how did you court her? Is she the only one? You had better not cheat on her!"

"GAH!" Syaoran gasped. "I would NEVER!"

"Oooh!" Naoko swooned as Eriol and Tomoyo began to laugh. "The playboy of Seijyu has been tamed by his little kitty friend! This is soo romantic!" She sighed, then said, "Promise to tell me first if you marry her so I can write the love story."

"Sure, no problem." Syaoran grabbed the laptop from the desk and tried to flee; Eriol held him back as Naoko exited the classroom.

"And what were we searching for on the internet?"

Syaoran stiffened and looked away.

"Noneofyourbzns," he muttered.

"If he got a porn site by accident and he was looking for something else," Tomoyo said thoughtfully, "then..." Her eyes twinkled. "Your search string must have had something to do with sex or making love."

When Syaoran's jaw dropped and he turned red, Tomoyo had her answer.

"Awww! That is so cute!" She dug in her pocket for her camera, and snapped Syaoran turning red.

Eriol then scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Sakura has been hanging around him a lot lately..." he baited.

He and Tomoyo already knew Sakura's side of the story and wanted to annoy Syaoran into telling his.

"Leave her alone!" Syaoran snarled.

"Oh ho," Tomoyo grinned. "dearest Eriol, you are on to something."

"I hear you asked Sakura to be your girlfriend," Eriol said, grinning at Tomoyo.

"Where did you hear that from?" Syaoran asked crossly. "Chiharu Mihara? Damned girl is too much of a gossip for her own good."

"Come on, Syaoran, how hard could that be to figure out?" Eriol chided him. "Sakura shares everything with her best friend. Put it together."

Syaoran groaned.

He'd forgotten about that. "Oh."

"Have you confessed?" Eriol asked, then answered his own question. "Of course not. Which are you going to confess to first? Being a virgin or being in love with her?"

"You b-b-…" Syaoran took a deep breath; he was stammering like a ten year-old, and he needed control.

"Before you get angry, let me point out that good relationships are founded on trust. Tell her, Syaoran. She deserves to know," Eriol said.

"She might not…" Syaoran sighed. "…not want to be with me if she knew the truth. That I've got no experience and I'm not the playboy she thinks I am."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Eriol. "Oh for heaven's sake, Li-kun, don't be silly. Don't you know how Sakura feels about you?"

"No, of course not; he's happy in his ignorance," Eriol said cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled, ripping himself out of Eriol's grip. He stalked out of the room—and into the clutches of his lusty horde.

"NOOO!" Hana screamed. "You—you're committed to someone?"

"Say it's not true, Syaoran!" Another girl wailed.

"Why didn't you choose me?" a tearful girl, who clutched at Syaoran's blazer, whined.

The air was soon filled with the wails and cries of girls, begging Syaoran to reconsider. He was about to tell them all to fuck off, and to leave him and Sakura alone, but as if he had read Syaoran's mind, Eriol clapped a hand over Syaoran's mouth and dragged him into their classroom, all the while smiling cheerily at the crowd of upset girls.

"Be nice to your fans; someday you may need them," Eriol said.

"I don't care," Syaoran snarled.

He was about to say something nasty when Sakura skidded into the room, panting. She saw Syaoran and perked up; he likewise smiled shyly.

"Good morning," she said, and tiptoed up to kiss his cheek; he leaned down to accept it.

"Good morning, Sakura," Syaoran said softly, and he reached for her hand, smiling when her hand met his halfway.

They looked at each other, smiling; Eriol rolled his eyes when both began to blush. Syaoran then began to return the kiss; his lips were halfway to Sakura's when…

"I TOLD YOU!" Chiharu suddenly squealed, breaking the spell. She waved an arm in the direction of Sakura and Syaoran as her audience of girls oohed. "Here's proof. Syaoran, playboy of Seijyu, has been conquered—by my, ahem, close personal friend Sakura Kinomoto!"

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter:** Syaoran has to create a plan of attack—and gets a strange question from Sakura about hammers.

**Glossary:**

**Kawaii**- cute

**Hoe**- Huh? Sakura's expression for surprise or bewilderment.

**Hanyaan**- For those who haven't seen the fansubs or read the manga, this is what Sakura says when she feels thrilled or excited.

**Carpe diem**- Latin for 'Seize the day,' an admonishment to people to take whatever chances they get and make the best of them.

**Glomp**- To pounce on someone then hug them

Thank you to: pixiewings00 (first reviewer!) winterkaguya (Ooh thanks for reminding me of Touya!) Luvia (aw, thank you! Sorry for not being able to update yet) mimichan (Shh! They have a big role in this LOL) reader (Not yet...and I hope to keep it T XD) Kuroi Black Nightingale (wow, I hope that happens, thanks!) lhaine07 (You are so right, and poor Syaoran indeed) Virgo Writer (I have no idea either; I kept looking at the manga and anime and there's no hint of that playboy thing, really. So why not have fun with Syaoran that way? I am bad, I admit it. Oh it's okay to laugh at poor Syaoran--he WILL get the girl anyway--in more ways than one LOL!) Saky-Li (You put your finger on something important: WHY did Sakura ask him that? Normally, given her character, she wouldn't...so who could have encouraged her? LOL) Twilight Kisses (Confession: am having serious fun torturing poor Syaoran!) sootyxsnowpetal (I love that it made you laugh. You read in the office? Aww lucky you; they shut off access to FFN in my office because apparently some guys here do nothing but read Naruto OnePiece and other fanfics. Sigh. YES Sakura had some nerve--and why, indeed, would she ask that of Syaoran? Heh heh) DineyBlue (Lucky and unlucky? LOL! Thank you so much!) cupid17 (Don't worry, I enjoy writing this!) Riffer (Honestly I wanted to do that kind of story for a long time but needed a hook--then I noticed poor Syaoran's appearances in playboy fics, saw he isn't portrayed by CLAMP that way, and voila! A story idea XD Your idea is definitely in the works--just wondering if it should be Fujitaka or Touya--wait, not Touya, I need Syaoran alive XD) cherryblossom192 (Maybe M later on? Isn't it fun to torture Syaoran?) HimekoSukie (Thank you! I was trying to stick to the manga/anime character of Syaoran while aging him to teenhood...hope it worked!) puasloma (LOL! I suppose it will go M later on, but not yet--let's have fun with Syaoran first!) darkryubaby (Kama Sutra- Oh, just wait till next chapter and find out WHO gives the book/s to him XDDD And as for a sex store, shh! Was planning to have Yamazaki lure him into one. Thanks for the ideas!) Hime Kimiko (Thanks, and I hope the fluff makes you laugh too!) redeyes143 (Glad to oblige, enjoy this chap too!) xcardmistressx (thanks and here's the next chap) Silver-coloured Ink (whoa, thank you! Yes please do stay; we'll have lots of fun with Syaoran!) doodoo (not yet, they aren't doing anything yet XD) Emina01*14 (LOL Syaoran isn't a playboy in the manga or anime but in fandom he is, for some reason, so I just had fun with it :D) Criticizer101 (Nosebleeds! Aha, anime and manga addict! And yes, the Internet just polluted his brain XD) Skei-Fyr (Oooh welcome back! Gah I dunno if we'll get to falling off the chairs part but--sweatdrops--I do hope to make you laugh. Thanks again!) DontWakeMeUp (Ack, I know I misspelled 'Wikipedia' and a few other things--gomen! I also love blushing, stuttering Syaoran. I think this might run 10-15 chapters, maybe? Depends on how much fun we can squeeze out of poor Syaoran LOL) latafmodginkianp1618 (Yes, unfortunately, it hasn't occured to Sakura to just ask Syaoran about the truth. Makes you wonder who's been coaching her? XD) Akemi-kun (Thank you! And yeah, talk about the boy who has everything--he doesn't want XD) peony09 (LOL I remember reading that description--ugh--somewhere in another fandom, and I decided to use that here to torture Syaoran. Syaoran hates it XD) Delicious Dreamings (Tell me about it; I couldn't update for three weeks recently because I couldn't log in either! Ahem. Tomoyo shall be obeying your command. Except--she's already gone and done it, as mayyybbbeee she and Eriol are involved? XD And thanks for checking Maneuver out! What's your prediction? Am curious--if you can PM me :D) iceheartprincess-mhaya (thanks!) sykilik101 (Oh wow! Thank you for the praise! While I have a beta, I do need naughty ideas for torturing poor Syaoran--all to be acknowledged, definitely! So do let me know, and thanks again!)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 3: Exposure**

**Author:** swallowingtears

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off this fanfiction. No challenge is intended towards CLAMP, the rightful owners of the characters here.

**Warnings:** Rated T for very bad language and nonsexual but crude situations. (See author's note below)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **What's Syaoran Li to do when everyone thinks he's a playboy sex god—and he's quite the virgin, still blushing every time the girl he really loves, Sakura Kinomoto, comes near him? Say yes when she asks him for a very sexy favor, that's what.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for your patience! Forgive the delay; we had a nasty storm in our country and we lost Internet for some time, plus my area was flooded and I couldn't leave my apartment. Bleah. The good news is, I've written up to chapter 5, so expect an update by next week! Chapter 4 is being beta'd by the wonderful Sixteen Candl3s, whose amazing 'Beyond the Darkness' is just…oh, go read it if you like 'smutless smut'. She also helped make this chapter a lot less of a mess, so blame me for any sucky stuff and thank her for the good stuff.

Why does it take a week? It takes a bit of time to write chapters because I go through the anime and manga to make sure I'm eliminating the fanfiction clichés for everyone. No, I am not against those who write about Syaoran as a playboy, etc.; rather, I am trying to create a story that is unique and which you will enjoy in the context of the anime and manga. Plus isn't it funnier to have an inexperienced Syaoran? XD

Rating will be going up to M by chapter 5. Do you mind? Please let me know!

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran made his final rounds of the kitchen and the living room as was his custom before going to sleep. Having spent the day with Sakura, he smiled. It had been wonderful just being with her. He'd called her when he got home and though the conversation was a bit awkward, mostly due to his fumbling for words and stuttering, but he was happy he had talked to her—could _talk_ with her.

He commenced with his sword exercises in the small studio in his apartment and afterwards, he soaked in his bathtub, thinking of what he could do for Sakura and what he could give her. Feeling giddy, he stepped out of the bathtub, toweled himself dry then put on boxers and a ratty old t-shirt in which he liked to sleep.

Snuggling up to the green pillow Sakura had given him on his seventeenth birthday, he began to practice how to tell her that he loved her. His ideal plan was to present her with flowers, kiss her gently and say, "I, Syaoran Li, love you, Sakura Kinomoto." _Practice makes perfect_, he told himself.

He liked the kissing part best, but strangely enough, the arousal that normally plagued him when he thought of Sakura was absent ever since they had become a couple.

He frowned pensively, _maybe I've settled down._

He mentally repeated his confession to Sakura, then bent down to kiss the pillow when he suddenly heard someone banging on his front door so loudly that it was impossible to ignore.

He ripped himself off of Sakura—no, the pillow—and stalked to the door, furious at the interruption. What he saw through the peephole made him curious, but when she grinned and held up a book, he paled.

"I'm not here!" He yelled, then smacked himself for his stupidity.

A tinkling laugh followed his statement, followed by a wail from his cousin, Meiling, "Aw, come on, Syaoran. Let me in! It's four hours from Hong Kong to Japan and besides, I have presents for you."

"I don't want them!" Syaoran called back. "Go home! To Hong Kong."

"But, Syaoran!" Meiling stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips, drawing breath to yell.

"You need these! They're the Li Family Pillow Book, the Illustrated Kama Sutra, the Lovemaking Guide. Don't you want to give Sakura plenty of orgasms? You'll have better sex when the—oof!" Meiling stopped in mid-sentence the moment Syaoran yanked her into his apartment.

"Are you mad?" Meiling asked. "You look mad."

Syaoran glared at her, "How can you be yelling about this in the corridor when it's the middle of the night?"

Meiling, unperturbed, dropped two suitcases on the floor and opened one, "Here you go. You have no idea how happy Auntie Yelan is right now."

"About what?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"When you Googled 'how to make love', they were alerted. Fan Ran keeps watch over the IPs of the sites you visit."

"WHAT?!"

Meiling hugged him, "Oh, this is just so wonderful! Our little Syaoran is...you're finally interested in sex!" She actually had the nerve to brush away an imaginary tear.

"How _dare_ you guys invade my privacy?" Syaoran roared.

"Excuse me," Meiling sniffed. "You are the heir to the Li Clan title, remember? You're the only male. We can't have you going to your future bride all inexperienced. Li men are gods in bed."

"I'm not!" Syaoran was panicking; had Meiling told his mother and sisters about his false "Playboy of Seijyu" title?

"That's why you have to learn," Meiling said patiently. "Too bad we can't hire a courtesan to teach you...they don't have those in Japan anymore. Not that I know of anyway…"

"I DON'T WANT ONE!"

"Pfft, whatever," Meiling shrugged. "Listen, I didn't tell them about the playboy bullshit 'cause it isn't true and I figured the 'raving virgin' thing wouldn't go down well either. So, you owe me. Big time."

She winked before continuing, "But, you're clearly thinking of making love to Sakura Kinomoto and don't you dare deny it! That's why I'm here."

An evil glint appeared in her eyes; teasing Syaoran was just too much fun, "I have some experience, so we can practice…_together_. You and me…"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Syaoran was backpedaling so fast, he hit the couch and flopped over.

Meiling began to laugh hard. Realizing that he was being teased, Syaoran huffed miserably.

"Seriously, lighten up, Syaoran. I'm bringing my boyfriend Kirigo over this weekend, so we can all talk."

"About what?"

"Making love," Meiling said matter-of-factly.

"I…bu…n…" Syaoran stammered.

"Oh, stop being so shy. I know you don't want to ask Yamazaki and you're too embarrassed to ask Eriol and... that's it for your list of male friends, isn't it?"

_She makes me sound like such a loser_, Syaoran thought grumpily.

"Okay then," she said when he didn't answer.

He watched her go out onto his balcony for better reception and then heard, "Baby? I'm back from Hong Kong! Missed you too, lovey dove. Are you free on Sunday morning to give my cousin _the talk_? Oooh, thanks sweetheart. You're the best. I love you too. I'll be at your place in an hour and you can _show_ me how much you missed me. Wow! Okay. Buh-bye." Meiling made kissing noises before hanging up, rendering Syaoran speechless.

"Don't worry. In time, you and Sakura will be just as sappy," she grinned.

She dove into the pile of books, then handed him one with a worn brown cover.

"The Art of Kissing?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Well, it's not like you know how to anyway," Meiling grinned cheekily. "Listen, I'll see you on Sunday and don't you dare hide from me. Go through these books, okay? They're illustrated."

Syaoran had feared they might be.

She giggled upon seeing the look on his face, "I've gotta go home and call Auntie Yelan—but not after I've seen Kirigo. You go on and sleep. Or maybe…" her eyes took on a strange gleam, "you can kiss your pillow and pretend it's Sakura. What happens next is up to you."

She sailed out the door, barely hiding her laughter. She had made up the jest about him kissing his pillow to tease Syaoran, but given how far his jaw fell, it seemed she'd gotten it right.

_How the hell did she know? _Syaoran began to wonder if some heavenly deity simply had it out for him.

Nonetheless—he reached for _The Art of Kissing_ and began to read.

Meanwhile, Meiling was heading for her boyfriend's apartment when she pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, Sakura Kinomoto is going to be so happy!" Meiling squealed as she keyed in Tomoyo's number.

They were going to work on Sakura as well. It was their very own reality show—and she considered herself an executive producer. She decided to set her alarm early; she had an errand to run before school: a key to duplicate. Syaoran's extra house key, which she had lifted from his odds and ends drawer.

She laughed again, deciding, _this is going to be fun._

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran was _not_ having a very good day.

Because of his new relationship, which Chiharu Mihara had happily spread across campus as her 'exclusive scoop', several girls were threatening suicide. (_Yeah, right_ was what he thought, but remembering Eriol's advice, he decided to not say anything.) If it hadn't been for Sakura turning around and smiling happily at him during odd intervals of the day, Syaoran would've either slit someone's throat—any random victim would do—or killed himself.

_This is ridiculous,_ he moaned inwardly.

Who led a life like that anyway? Why was his romantic state so important to others? He spent the first three periods looking dazed, so Eriol dragged Syaoran into the boys' room right before lunch.

After checking the stalls to make sure they were deserted, Eriol quietly asked, "Tell me, what have you told Sakura so far?"

"What? Nothing!" Syaoran stiffened; why was his friend meddling?

"I happen to know you've never had a girlfriend before and Tomoyo made it quite clear that she is not inclined to see her best friend unhappy. Therefore, it is your primary duty to make sure Sakura is happy."

"Are you insane?" Syaoran hissed. "I…Damn it, we've only been together for less than three days! I promised her I'd take it slow—and besides…Ah, fuck it, I can't do it yet! I don't know how to pleasure her!" His eyes were wide with fear.

Eriol took one look at Syaoran's panic-stricken face, then began to laugh. He leaned against a stall for support, then regretted it when he smelled the wall. But, this triggered more laughter and Syaoran had to wait as his normally calm friend tried to quiet down.

"Look, Syaoran," Eriol took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes with it, "I was certainly not intending to discuss you deflowering Sakura!"

"Oh," Syaoran reddened and looked away.

With a small smile, Eriol said, "Tomoyo wishes this to be a real relationship, and believes that you should tell Sakura the truth about your feelings for her and your, ahem, 'unplucked' state."

"Doesn't the term 'unplucked' only refer to girls?" Syaoran asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Eriol sighed and ignored the comment, "Syaoran, my friend, I'll give you some advice. Keep being her friend, but proceed into being her lover as well. Slow, fast—do what feels right and what makes both of you feel good. Let the kissing and touching and whatever comes after that flow naturally—forget about sex manuals and the like, unless they're for reference. Tomoyo says Sakura isn't likely to be too shy when it comes to pleasure, so perhaps you should be a step ahead of her. Learn what she likes, and let her set the pace. Tomoyo believes Sakura can surprise you."

He stopped himself from saying more as it wasn't his place to reveal how Sakura felt, after all.

He was floored by Syaoran's reaction, however, which was to grip his forearm and say, "Go on. What else should I do? I've been in love with her for so long, I don't know what to say or do to make her happy, but I'll do anything. Anything at all!"

"Well, you can begin by relaxing around her. You can also release my arm from your death grip," he said as he looked at Syaoran's hand pointedly; Syaoran let go quickly.

"I need advice. From you and Daidouji," Syaoran said quickly, as he could hear footsteps in the corridor.

Eriol raised the other brow as well; Syaoran, asking for help? Now that was a first.

"All right then. After school, assuming you and Sakura don't meet up."

"But why can't I just tell her I'm going to see you guys?"

_**Smack!**_

Eriol struck Syaoran's head lightly, "You buffoon! Sakura should be your first priority! See us only when you are truly free, when she's safely busy or at home."

Syaoran rubbed his head ruefully, "S-sorry. I just…"

"…am not used to actually having her," Eriol's eyes twinkled as he finished Syaoran's sentence for him. "Be glad it was to me you said that to. Had you said that to Tomoyo, she would have disemboweled you."

"Don't remind me," Syaoran said as he suppressed a shiver.

"Now go spend time with your new _paramour_," Eriol grinned as he stressed the last word. "Stay with her in school—and I do believe you'll notice she can serve as personal armor for you. You'll see; your lusty horde shall diminish once they see you're taken."

"I didn't think of that," Syaoran's expression brightened. "Should I confess now?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Go with the flow, remember? Tell her when it feels right. Trust your instincts."

"Oh."

"And…" Whatever Eriol was going to say was interrupted as another boy came into the bathroom.

He glared at Syaoran before using a urinal, muttering about "playboys who go for cute girls other people want." Before Syaoran could sputter an angry response, Eriol dragged him out of the bathroom and shoved Syaoran in Sakura's direction.

"You two have a good lunch!" He called as he disappeared into the crowd.

Sakura had retrieved her lunch from the food keeper in the classroom; Syaoran grabbed his bento, then smiled as he took her hand in his.

He rather enjoyed the sensation of her small hand in his own and liked it even better when she smiled up at him and asked, "Where should we have lunch?"

He was smiling back at her for a few seconds before her question registered; he coughed, then said, "The snow hasn't stopped today so we can't go outside, but if y-you'd like, I thought maybe we could go s-somewhere quiet?"

_Stuttering. Must work on eliminating stuttering around her,_ he told himself.

"I'd like that," Sakura squeezed his hand. "Maybe we can go to one of the indoor benches on the second floor? It's bound to be warm and quiet there."

Syaoran wore a small smile as he led her to the stairs. People looked at them and at their hands; the only benefit in Syaoran's opinion was that he was too busy glaring at people to blush because Sakura was close to him.

When they reached the benches, they sat down and opened their lunches. Sakura made a happy sound when she saw she had breaded shrimp. Syaoran had breaded fish, rice, a small salad and some cold noodles; he liked to make his own lunches because he wasn't wild about canteen food.

"Can I try your fish?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "It looks good!"

"Try it with the noodles," Syaoran pushed the small plastic container with the sauce towards her.

She used her chopsticks to tear off a small portion of the fish and pick up some noodles, dragging the lot through the sauce then putting it in her mouth.

"Yum!" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You always make the best stuff."

She swallowed, then smiled at him.

_I could get used to that too,_ Syaoran thought.

He made an effort to smile back, even though his heart was thumping from the unexpected compliment.

"You should smile more often," Sakura said. "You look so cute when you do."

_She said I'm cute!_

Syaoran turned red, and she giggled.

_Learn to relax around her,_ Eriol's voice said in his mind. Slowly, the blush faded.

"Um…Sakura…" _I've been holding in what I feel for so long,_ Syaoran thought. _I think I should tell her before I make any moves on her._

"Yes?"

He could feel himself begin to turn red and fought off the creeping sensation. He had a duty, after all, to be the best boyfriend he could be with her—and besides, he'd made up his mind that he would make the best love to her when they did get around to it. So, he had to learn to master himself first.

Syaoran cleared his throat to try and head off the stammering—a futile effort.

"About you…I…d-do you know…I-I…l…that is, I lo…" His voice trailed off when two members of the basketball team walked down the corridor and stared at them.

"Yo, Syaoran," one of them hailed him. "Is it true you're goin' out with Sakura Kinomoto?"

The other one nodded. Syaoran raised both eyebrows and Sakura stared at the two.

_How stupid do you have to be?_ Syaoran wondered.

"Oh, guess not," the second player said when no answer was forthcoming.

"But that wouldn't be nice, you know?" He addressed Syaoran. "'Cause of you being a playboy and all. She deserves better, you know?"

He actually had the nerve to waggle a playful finger at Syaoran.

"Yeah, I know some guys on the soccer team who're pissed at you," the other guy added.

"I…You…I am not…" Syaoran began to sputter, but his attention was caught by the other player, who was bending flirtatiously over Sakura.

"So, if you and Li ain't an item, maybe you'll go with me to the Valentine's dance?" He said eagerly to Sakura.

"Uh…I already have a boyfriend?" The unspoken 'Hello?' was in Sakura's voice, wincingly clear to anyone with half a brain.

Nonetheless, she smiled kindly, warming Syaoran's heart.

_She's kind to animals_, he thought to himself, then had to suppress a chuckle.

"Oh? Who?" The clueless guy smiled.

Syaoran stood up and glared at the two, "Me."

He loosened his stance and moved to block Sakura from any harm, ready to throw either over his shoulder and into the wall if needed. The resulting detention would be worth it.

The two boys stared at him, then grinned, "Then why didn't you answer a while ago? You're a weird guy."

The taller one thumped him on the back in a friendly fashion, "Maybe you can introduce me to some of your exes, okay? See ya!"

Gritting his teeth, Syaoran glared as they walked away, then turned to Sakura. "Are you all right?"

Sakura swallowed what was in her mouth—_had she been eating like nothing was happening?_ Syaoran wondered—then said, "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed, then, "Good."

He sat beside her again and they continued to eat quietly, Sakura smiling reassuringly at Syaoran. But their peace was often disturbed by people peeking around the corridor across them to get a look at them.

"This is stupid," Syaoran snarled as two girls came up to goggle at them. He slung his bento back into his thermal pack and helped Sakura up.

She was puzzled, "What's wrong, Syaoran? Are you mad at me?"

Instantly Syaoran softened, "No, not at you, Sakura. Never at you. It's just…"

He sighed heavily, "I'm tired of people telling me I'm supposed to stay away from you, tired of people staring at us like you're Beauty and I'm the Beast, tired of girls asking me if it's true that we're together then crying when I say nothing…It's shit."

Sakura put a palm on his cheek.

"Oh, Syaoran," was all she said; sympathy shimmered in her eyes.

He relished the touch, placing his hand over hers and smiling, forgetting about the two girls watching them all agog.

"S-some people think I don't deserve you," he said quietly. "That basketball player isn't the only one."

Sakura's eyes were wide open, and she was about to say something when they heard two sighs. They turned; the two girls were watching them with dreamy expressions.

"Oi! Scram! Shoo! This is a private moment!" Syaoran snapped; it had no effect.

"You should kiss her and tell her you love her," the taller girl said.

Her companion squealed, "That would be so cute, wouldn't it, Kana?"

Kana frowned, then brightened, "Izumi, we should start a 'Sakura and Syaoran' fan club! I want to be president!"

Izumi squealed again, "And our motto should be, 'Love conquers all—even the worst of playboys!"

The two screeched in laughter then abruptly glomped Sakura and Syaoran; Sakura's loud "Hoe!" was drowned out by Syaoran's even louder "SHIT!"

"It's settled! Let's make posters!" Izumi grabbed Kana's hand. "I'm vice president, okay?"

"This is so cool!" The two girls scampered off, tittering and squealing, leaving behind a flustered Sakura and a furious Syaoran.

"Those…those…IDIOTS!" Syaoran clenched a fist.

Then he heard Sakura giggle. He wheeled around to look at her.

"That was kind of cute," Sakura grinned and blushed. "My very own reformed playboy. It was very sweet of you to ask me to be your girlfriend even after the…uh, the, er, favor I asked of you."

"But Sakura, I…"

Oh, no, not that damned frog in his throat again! Syaoran cleared his throat, hemming several times.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked.

Finally! "I…Sakura, I…I rlylyku…" he stammered.

"Hoe?"

Syaoran took a deep breath. "I…lo…loi…" He could hear Eriol saying, _'Go with the flow'_ in his head, and altered the word at the last second, "…l-…like…you."

"Oh." Sakura took his hand in hers again, blushing again. "I like you too."

"And I…Syaoran, I'm really really thankful you asked me to be your girlfriend, even if it must be hard for you to be tied down to one girl," the last few words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush.

"N…I'm not—I…SAKURA!" Syaoran suddenly bellowed.

"Y-yes?"

He startled them both by yelling, "I'M NOT A PLAYBOY I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER…"

"Hoe…of course, I know you won't cheat on me, I trust you," Sakura said quickly, soothingly.

"N…I…" Curse his inability to get a word in edgewise! And then Syaoran did something neither of them expected him to do.

He kissed her.

In a public place.

And to Sakura's delight, he nudged her lips open gently with his tongue. She sighed and let him.

Syaoran prayed he had got it right; he did it slowly, and continued to kiss her and withdraw his tongue at intervals, just as he'd read in _The Art of Kissing._ It felt right to him; he closed his eyes and let his arms wrap around her.

_Pour your emotions into the kiss. Caress her tongue. Savor her, _the book had instructed. _Get to know the landscape of her mouth by worshiping it. Show her how you adore her._

_Oh, God, I love her so much! _Syaoran let himself explore her mouth lazily; Sakura made a small noise of protest, embarrassed as she could feel some rice bits still in her mouth, but Syaoran didn't care; it could be full of mud and he would still kiss her.

Because kissing Sakura was like—oh, he wasn't sure how to describe how he felt but who cared when the girl he loved was letting him kiss her? He reveled in the sensation, not knowing that it was his willingness to give himself up to his emotions that made him a good kisser—and later, lover.

Sakura's thoughts, interestingly, proceeded in a similar fashion. _Oh my God, he's taking it slow, he's driving me crazy, he kisses like he loves me!_

His tongue made slow little passes over her own, and she clung to him, bringing him deeper into her. Syaoran again placed a hand on the small of her back to support her, and they melted into each other.

At some point, Sakura began to move her own tongue tentatively. She was recalling the advice Tomoyo had given her the night before—and she fully intended to take the lead, as she had been advised by Meiling.

Syaoran moaned into her mouth as she proceeded to copy his actions and tongue him lightly; he was feeling a bit of a crick in his neck from bending down, but he ignored it. Then, to his surprise, Sakura dragged her lips from his down to his throat.

_Crap,_ Syaoran thought as she began to kiss his neck.

He had not expected that from her, and he began to feel the stirrings of an arousal.

"Sakura…don't…" he groaned. He did not know what to do if she demanded something more intimate from him.

She ignored him, a little giggle betraying that she was enjoying his discomfort. Sakura loved Syaoran's scent; it was crisp and clean, like powder and pine needles. Did he use cologne? No, all she tasted was his skin—and she loved its smoothness, marred only at his chin with some rough stubble. She kissed his Adam's apple, and giggled again when he swallowed a moan. He was leaning against her; now she was pinned to the wall and she could feel something between his legs hardening. And now she knew what it was.

_Wow_, Sakura thought, wriggling to get more of a feel of it so she could gauge if it was really as big as the other girls said. Syaoran moaned softly again, and tried to pull away; Sakura hung on to him, refusing to let him move away.

_Be bold, be brave! That way you will surely hook him for life!_ Meiling's words rang in her head.

_It's growing,_ Sakura realized with delight.

Thrilled at the sensation, Sakura pressed herself against Syaoran and pulled him down; she unfastened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his white polo shirt so she could lick his collarbone and drive him crazy.

Syaoran let out a loud moan, "Sakura…God…Ohhhh…" He lost himself in the sensation; it was so erotic, it…His eyes flew open when she suddenly sucked hard on the skin. _God, how does she know to do that?_ He closed his eyes and moaned again.

Too bad that was when people began coming down the corridor.

In the lead was Rika Sasaki, normally a composed girl who sailed through life serenely. But, at the sight of Sakura's tongue on Syaoran's collarbone, she reverted to crazed teen and immediately assigned blame where it did not lie.

"Oh my God! Li, what have you been doing to Sakura-chan?" She stepped forward, about to pull Sakura away.

Syaoran glared and shielded Sakura immediately with his body. Unfortunately, Sakura had left a kiss mark which was now visible as the top half of his shirt was undone and his tie was on the floor.

Rika gasped. "Li…how could you? Sakura-chan is innocent—you…how could you teach her to do such things?"

"I…WHAT? No! I didn't…" Syaoran sputtered.

A few girls began muttering behind their hands as they looked at him with accusing eyes.

What was he going to do? Tell them Sakura had taken the lead? Absolutely not! Syaoran swallowed, and then he heard Sakura trying to speak.

"I…Syaoran didn't…I…" she began in a tiny voice.

He turned and hissed at her, "Shut up!"

Then he turned back to Rika.

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Fine. I…I made S-Sakura d-do it," he lied.

Sakura's eyes widened. He had just taken the blame for what she had done!

"You're the worst, Li," Rika's eyes blazed. "Are you trying to turn her into one of your whores?"

"NO!" Syaoran yelled quickly. "And don't you dare call her that! Sakura—she's special…I would never…Shut up! Take that word back!" He advanced menacingly on Rika. "Take. It. Back."

Suddenly Rika smiled, then moved forward.

"Shielding her…refusing to let her be called names…you really like her, eh?" She said in a low voice.

Syaoran was speechless.

"Okay. But the moment you hurt her, I'm going to get you," Rika threatened quietly. "Keep Sakura happy and nothing will happen to you."

"I…how…what?"

She turned to the other girls, "Nothing to see, let's go girls! Just two lovers having a private moment!"

Rika herded them in the opposite direction, then gave Syaoran a "I'll-be-watching-you" signal. Swallowing his discomfort, Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Are you all right?" He asked, amber eyes liquid with concern.

Sakura could feel a "Hanyaan!" threatening to erupt from her, so she cleared her throat.

"You…you lied for me," she said quietly. "Why?"

Syaoran blushed.

"I…she said…I can't let anyone call you…can't let them think…you're a…"

"Whore?" Sakura filled in.

"Don't say that," he said gently. "You could never be one."

"Does that mean our deal's off?" Sakura asked in a small voice. "I mean, it seems our relationship—gives you nothing but trouble."

"No…I…" Syaoran took a deep breath to calm himself, then, "That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"Our relationship…it…"

"Are you breaking it off?" Sakura's voice sounded hurt.

"No!" Syaoran said quickly.

Sakura bowed her head, clearly about to cry; Syaoran knew her too well. "Why would you want to stay with me anyway? I just embarrassed you in front of Rika and the others."

She felt a hand on her chin.

"D-don't cry," Syaoran said hoarsely. "Please."

He ran a hand through his hair, then blurted out, "I love you" so quickly, he only registered it when Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Hoe?"

"I…love you, Sakura. Ever…ever since…fifth grade."

Strangely, it felt like a big weight had been lifted off Syaoran's chest. They stood there staring at each other, both blushing.

_Say it! Come on, say it!_ A voice that sounded like Tomoyo's was screaming in Sakura's head.

(space)

Before she could say anything though, Syaoran bowed his head.

Clearly he had scared her off. He thought he could see pain and confusion in Sakura's eyes. _I was just a stud to her after all,_ he thought miserably. _She wanted sex and I…I wanted a commitment from her that she can't give—because she does not love me._

"I'm sorry. I had no right," he whispered.

"I…" He looked at Sakura despairingly.

She was frozen, speechless. In her wildest dreams she had heard Syaoran telling her he had secretly loved her—and now, she fought the urge to pinch herself because he had just made her dreams come to life.

How could she not have known? But he'd never done anything, never said anything…

_You're dense, remember? _She scolded herself.

_I am an asshole, _he thought.

He'd forced his feelings on her and now—all he had to do was look at her and see the damage he'd caused. _She probably hates me. I've given her a bad reputation, made people talk about her, and now my unwanted confession has shaken her._

Syaoran wished the earth would just swallow him, but when it didn't, he summoned up the last of his courage.

"Please forget I said that," he said quietly. "I…I'm so…very sorry. For everything that's happened to you b-because of me. I'll…give you time to…recover. I-I know you must hate me—but b-believe me, I'm so sorry."

With a last whispered "sorry," he turned and fled.

Sakura stood there, ready to cry. She couldn't say a word—and now Syaoran thought she hated him.

How had this happened?

Then she smacked herself. _Because you didn't say a word!_

Oh great.

How was she going to fix this?

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter:** _Why WAS Sakura so bold anyhow? Could Mei Ling and Tomoyo have anything to do with it?_

**Please leave a review? (smiley puppy dog eyes)**

And thanks so much for the reviews: **DineyBlue** (wow thanks for staying up. Answer to your question is in Ch 4), **cupid17** (thanks!), **Revans Rubber Duck** (Your wish is my command--cos she plays a role in this--is she evil enough for you yet? And your suggestion is going to be used later on ^_^), **Tammy** (here you go!), **puasloma** (Thanks!), **mimichan88** (I'd love to write a funny ExT someday, and I promise to let you know. Indeed, re Syaoran's sexy head XD Touya arrives in a few chapters to help torture poor Syaoran) **Twilight Kisses** (He just did. Too bad it ended up that way!), **sootyxsnowpetal** (You got me: yes, it is a pretense! Sakura will find out he's a virgin in the worst way!) **dayadmg** (Isn't he usually? I could just hug him! You're welcome), **icymint4** (Thank you!), **xSkull. CanDiiee. Bitesx** (Yes, milord, update will come faster this time! XD) **lhaine07** (LOL he had better be praying hard for his bad luck to go away! Eriol echoes your advice, see?) **Shiona Acitiu** (Re Eriol: Answer is in ch 4, heh heh) **Emina01*14** (Poor Syaoran, ne? Actually...you're close with your theory) **jj** (enjoy!), **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx** (I could hug you! Thanks! He never got his award for the bum thing, LOL), **meow-mix23** (here you go!), **butterfly. KISSU** (Woman, you know what comes next LOL), **sykilik101** (LOL! Thanks for the long review, and wow for the observations. Naughtiness and ideas for Syaoran are VERY welcome cos a guy's POV is different! Syaoran will come soon...unfortunately--winks), **MikoKagome1113** (And strangely, Sakura's character in the anime/manga suggests she might act this way, LOL), **Talagouzawa Hikari-san** (I got the idea from the whole 'fanon' "Syaoran is a playboy" thing. Just turn it around and get laughs! And...you're right!), **michiko14anime** (Pinay! Here, Syaoran confessed na ha?) **Annie Baby** (Think about it: inexperienced boy + dense girl= LOL!), **chainedheart999** (Syaoran is always sweet to her after he quit being a jerk in both the anime/manga, and it was just so cute, I had to use it! Ha, get in line, me first! JOKE! The answer re Eriol and the fans is in the next chapter), **Akemi-kun** (She does. And remember, Tomoyo has a naughty streak. Re Hanyan, thanks!), **xoBoiKrazy9x3o** (But isn't it more fun to turn things around while staying in canon? Answer to your question is in ch 4!)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 4: School Rumble**

**Previously**: _Syaoran confesses his feelings and completely misinterprets Sakura's reaction._

_(The chapter title is borrowed from another manga series. Don't kill me.)_

A little late, but here I am! Co-author credit for this chapter must go to the wonderful **Sixteen Candl3s**; I bow to her brilliance in helping me fix the last scene of this chapter. Thanks again to YamiNoTomoyo and butterflyKISSU for being there.

Chapter 5 goes to M in rating. It will take two weeks for the update this time; my apologies but work and real life really do get in the way.

**Shout-out**: Is there anyone who does fanart out there? I would love to trade a one-shot for SxS art. PM me or leave a review if interested? Thanks!

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura took one step forward in the direction where Syaoran had run, but found that she couldn't move.

_He loves me?_

She touched her swollen mouth, remembering how he had kissed her, how he had feathered his lips across her trembling mouth, how he had stroked and licked and tasted without hurry. How wonderful it had felt to have the boy she loved kissing her.

And she closed her eyes as she remembered how he had felt, holding her gently. Like she was precious to him.

Like he loved her.

_So, what he said was real? _He'd said it and she knew Syaoran wasn't the type to lie—when he did, it was easy even for her to tell because he went red, stammered, and would quickly confess the lie anyway when confronted.

_He loves me...but, what about all those stories regarding his sexual conquests and his many ex-girlfriends? _Sakura resisted the urge to cry.

Eariler, she'd come to school, eager and excited, after talking to Tomoyo the night before, who had rushed over to her house as she had been discontent with their phone conversation. She had even brought a friend with her, Meiling, who was grinning happily as she greeted Sakura.

"_We're having an unofficial sleepover," the Chinese girl declared in her usual bossy voice. "We are going to discuss Sakura's first boyfriend!"_

And my cousin's first girlfriend, _she added mentally._

_She grinned at Tomoyo; they had been talking about this earlier and when Tomoyo had called her with the news that somehow Syaoran had managed to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend, she had insisted on coming along to Sakura's house. After all it was her duty to report things to her auntie and cousins._

_A bit dazed, Sakura let them in. They lugged in their tote bags with their uniforms, sleepwear and toiletries before dragging Sakura up to her cozy pink and yellow bedroom._

_Soon, all three girls were in their sleepwear. Meiling and Tomoyo lolled on an inflatable mattress Tomoyo had brought along. Sakura had been forced to try on silk camisoles and sheer nighties so short, she'd mistaken them for blouses. The two other girls giggled and took measurements and, to Sakura's surprise, Meiling had cheerfully told her of how she had been engaged to Syaoran as a child._

_Later, Sakura retold the story of how Syaoran had asked her to be his girlfriend. Meiling and Tomoyo listened, dissecting Syaoran's moves for her._

"_Are you _**sure**_ he likes me?" she asked incredulously._

_Meiling barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "Uh, duh."_

_She earned herself a slap on the arm from Tomoyo, who whispered a fierce, "Shut up!"_

"_Hoe?" Sakura looked at the two girls, who stopped hissing at each other._

_Tomoyo was wearing a large grin, like a cat that had eaten the canary—and the mouse too—especially after Sakura wondered what she could do to please Syaoran._

"_Oh, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, "I don't think Syaoran really sees me when he has all these girls at his beck and call. I think he asked me to be his girlfriend because he felt sorry for me."_

_Tomoyo smiled tightly; Sakura and Syaoran had been dancing around each other for quite some time and even though Syaoran had finally mustered the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, Sakura still didn't get it._

_Luckily, Meiling was there to smooth things over and offer a perspective on Syaoran._

"_Hello! Syaoran would not ask you to be his first girlfriend if he didn't at least like you," she tossed Tomoyo a barely-there glare since she had made Meiling swear she would not reveal Syaoran's feelings for Sakura._

"_I thought…Well, I offered him my virginity because Tomoyo said…maybe it might help…if I got to sleep with him he might like me…"_

"_I said no such thing," Tomoyo tittered. "I said, you had an _**advantage**_ with him because you are a virgin."_

_Sakura sat there stunned, "You mean I…"_

"_Acted on incomplete information and made assumptions," Tomoyo grinned. "But, it's not like you have a problem with the results now, do you?"_

"_I love him," Sakura said quietly._

"_Then tell him!" Meiling rolled over to glare at Sakura._

"_Ouch!" She cried when Tomoyo elbowed her to shut up._

"_I can't," Sakura blushed. "People confess to him on a daily basis that they love him. Why did I have to fall for the playboy of Seijyu?"_

"_What makes you say that he's a playboy? Do you have any proof? After all, you've been his friend since you were in the fifth grade, right? Have you ever seen him with other girls?" Meiling shot back heatedly. "Hello, how dense can…"_

_She gasped a moment later and glared at Tomoyo, "Would you quit doing that?!"_

_Moving to sit on Sakura's bed, she held a large pillow in front of her defensively._

_Sakura hugged the Kerokeroppi pillow Syaoran had given her some time ago, "Everyone says Syaoran is experienced. Renka says Isuzu said Syaoran makes love for hours on end and makes her come over and over."_

_Sakura drooped at the thought of sexy Isuzu and Syaoran in bed. She hugged the pillow to her chest; her small breasts were nothing compared to Isuzu's luscious melons. More than once, she'd wondered if Syaoran would notice her if she had bigger breasts._

"_I see. But has Syaoran ever seen with Isuzu?" Tomoyo asked with a big smile. "Come to think of it, has Syaoran been seen with any girl, except you?"_

"_Well, no, but everybody says…"_

"_People have a tendency to blow things out of proportion," Tomoyo said, talking over Sakura. "People want to be in on the scoop, so they make things up."_

"_But, that's mean," Sakura protested. "People should tell the truth!"_

_Sighing, Meiling jumped into the conversation, "If you ask me, this whole thing sounds like a case of 'he said-she said'. You should ask Syaoran. He _**is**_ your boyfriend and I am telling you, he hasn't had a girlfriend before you. Come on. He'll answer you truthfully. Syaoran doesn't lie."_

"_He __**chooses**__ not to lie, least of all to you," Tomoyo added._

"_I know that," Sakura smiled. "It's one of the things I love about him…and the way he smiles at me…"_

"_He only smiles that way at you," Meiling said, ignoring the pointed glare Tomoyo kept giving her._

"_I love it when he kisses me. It's like…oh, it's like there's so much more to come and I want to know what it is," Sakura sighed and hugged her pillow._

"_So, what's the problem? Go to his apartment and tell him you want him to devirginize you, as in right now," Meiling teased._

_Sakura blushed, "I can't…I don't want to be the ignorant virgin when we do it," she told them. "I want to keep him, Tomoyo! I…you know, I…"_

"_Love him?" Tomoyo finished Sakura's sentence, sounding vaguely amused. "Like I haven't known that for the past how many years?" _

"_He doesn't know," Sakura buried her head in the pillow again._

"_Then say so!" Meiling squeaked. "Syaoran would…"_

_Tomoyo finally lost her patience, "Oh, for the love of...One more word about __**that**__, Meiling-chan and I am going to…"_

"_All right already!" Meiling mimed zipping her lip and tossing away the key._

_Sakura watched them in confusion. Was there something about Syaoran she should know?_

"_Okay," Tomoyo turned back to Sakura. "I think you should let Syaoran know that you're ready to take the next step with him…without going to his apartment naked and asking him to 'devirginize' you," she shot Meiling a dirty look._

_Sakura shivered. Making love to Syaoran—the idea thrilled her. She adored him inside and out: his effortlessness with schoolwork, how he could make her laugh and feel better when she was down, his smooth skin, his well-built body, his beautiful eyes…she could go on forever talking about what she adored in him. She had heard the stories: the size of Syaoran's 'weapon,' how well he could make love…and if one added how she felt about him, she dreamt it would be like being in paradise._

"_Don't always let him take the lead," Tomoyo coached her. "Syaoran can be rather shy…"_

"_He's a playboy. Why would he be shy?" Sakura asked._

_Tomoyo sighed loudly. "Just listen to me, okay? Take the lead too. If he kisses you, kiss him back. I suggest that if he Frenches you…"_

"_What's that?" Sakura asked._

"_Kissing you with his tongue…" Meiling interjected._

"_Ooh," Sakura said. "That sounds…sexy."_

_She hugged her pillow tightly._

"_You have no idea," Tomoyo muttered._

_Meiling giggled._

"_It's like a prelude to actually making love," she said. "His tongue in your mouth, thrusting in and out, exploring you…My boyfriend Kirigo has this way of Frenching—he uses just the tip of his tongue, and he slides it in, pulls it out, kisses me…I could cream in my pants and he hasn't even touched any other part of me or stripped me naked or anything! By the time he gets to my breasts, I could just…"_

"_Meiling-chan! Enough of that!" Tomoyo grinned nonetheless. "ANYWAY…Where were we? Oh, yes. Kiss Syaoran back. Let your tongue go into his mouth too. Do what he does. Then kiss his neck gently. Taste him. If you feel really good, suck on the skin hard. That marks him as yours, you know? It's a love bite."_

"_Press your body against his," Meiling said dreamily. "It's better if you're against the wall. Let your legs spread open a bit so his crotch can settle against yours. You have no idea of the thrill you can get if you feel how much he wants you! Then rub yourself against him. It's so sexy with your clothes on."_

_Sakura was speechless—because she was dying to try it on Syaoran. To feel him, to kiss him that deeply and intimately…oh, Lord, she could almost feel his hard body on hers already._

"_Ooh. Looks like someone is ready to go," Meiling teased. "I know that look."_

_A camera flash startled both of them; Tomoyo had snapped Sakura's look._

"_Lust looks so great on you," she enthused. "Hmm, looks like I'm going to have to make seduction outfits for you and Syaoran. How wonderful!"_

_Sakura tossed her pillow at Tomoyo, blushing, but when Tomoyo sketched a slinky black dress held together with laces, Sakura closed her eyes and could almost feel Syaoran removing the laces, kissing her skin…she tingled all over at the thought of herself touching him…_

The very next day—today, in fact, Sakura had tried everything they had advised her to do—and now she wanted more.

Too bad Syaoran wasn't there.

_Oh, crap._ She snapped out of her memory and dashed after Syaoran. They would be together, damn it, if she had anything to say about it!

**xXxSxSxXx**

Seijyu High became a mess for the rest of the day. Syaoran had already received a multitude of threatening notes pushed into his locker—and death glares—to count. To his surprise, several of the notes were over his "corrupting innocent Sakura."

When he recounted the events to Eriol after their last class, Advanced Calculus, ended, he watched his friend grimace. His heart began to beat at an alarming rate as he asked, "Is Sakura going to be in danger because of me?"

Eriol paused; he already knew Syaoran had fled from Sakura during lunch time although he and Tomoyo weren't sure why. But knowing Syaoran, it meant Syaoran was ashamed of himself for some reason.

_Perhaps a nudge in her direction is what he needs,_ Eriol thought. And so he said, "Perhaps—but we don't know who she is in danger from."

Syaoran could have smacked himself as he wondered, _why didn't I think of that?_ What would his lusty horde do to the girl he loved now that they were out in the open?

"Will…_those girls_," and Eriol almost smiled as he heard Syaoran's emphasis on the two words, "hurt her?"

"Well…maybe…" Eriol knew Syaoran had no afternoon classes together with Sakura since Syaoran was taking college credit courses. "Perhaps I shouldn't say this but…no…" He looked away looking rueful; it was guaranteed to get a rise out of Syaoran.

"WHAT?" Syaoran grabbed Eriol's collar.

"You should…protect her," Eriol said, lowering his voice for dramatic effect. "From whatever it is she is in danger from."

He was relieved when Syaoran dashed off to look for Sakura, and he pulled out his cell phone, tapping a message to Tomoyo.

**xXxSxSxXx**

A group of girls approached when Sakura came to her locker alone after classes were over. She recognized them as some of Syaoran's fans and felt a bit apprehensive.

"Um…can I help you?" She ventured.

"So, it's true? You and Syaoran?" The leader of the group - a girl named, Maiko – asked curiously.

"Ah…yes," Sakura said.

She was getting a tad scared now; why were they clustering around her?

"How did it happen?" Another girl - Rei - asked.

"Er…he…asked me, a few days ago…" Sakura began digging in her locker for the pepper spray.

There were eight girls. Six shots in her pepper spray. She prayed she could aim well…

"Oh!" The girl at the rear, a redhead named Tachibana, pushed her way forward. "Just tell us your secret! How did you hook him?"

"Uh…hoe?" Sakura hid the tiny canister in her fist, but released the safety lock.

"Is he really hung like a horse?" Another girl - Chiyuya - asked, looking wide-eyed.

Her question released a flood of other questions from the girls.

"Is his cock named 'Thor'? 'Cause that's what the boys said—it's like a big mighty hammer…"

"Can he really make love for four hours straight? Without reaching his own orgasm? And how many times can he make you come? Four? Six?" Yuniko, a vivacious blond, asked.

"Does he cum like a fountain?" Sakura didn't know the speaker, a dark-haired girl.

Arika? Anika? She wasn't sure, but…

"Does he pound into you like a hammer until you're screaming his name?"

"How hard does he make you come?" a breathless girl asked. "Does he make you see stars?"

"HOE!" Sakura raised her hands to stop the onslaught of questions. "I have no idea!"

There were several gasps then.

"You mean you _**haven't**_ slept with him?" Tachibana was incredulous.

"No!" Sakura protested. "We haven't even been together for long…"

"How could you? He's a boy with sexual needs!" Another girl—Sakura thought her name was Hanabusa—chastised her. "You should not hold out on him."

The others murmured their agreement.

"I…I haven't…" Sakura stammered, turning red.

Maiko sighed, "You should make love to him soon. You must be a virgin, right?"

When Sakura didn't respond, she said, "Girls! We need to help Sakura."

"But…I…n…" Sakura's stammers were drowned out in the chorus of assent.

"Boys love virgins," Maiko said authoritatively. "He'll love that you gave it to him—and that you waited so long to give it up. But, you should make him want you really bad, so he won't go for other girls anymore."

"We'll teach her how to give a blowjob!" Another girl piped up.

"How to French kiss!"

"How to arouse him with a sensual massage!" That statement was greeted with oohs and "Yeah, live your fantasy through Sakura, why don't you?"

"W…why would you want to help me?" Sakura squeaked.

The girls looked at her as if she was insane, "Because we want details, duh!"

"I…but…"

"No need to be shy," Rei said and smiled.

_This_ was insane.

Sakura shook her head slowly, "But…you're Syaoran's fans. Shouldn't you want to kill me?"

"Excuse me?" Yuniko raised an eyebrow. "We're not THAT group. We adore Li, sure, but we extend our protection to whomever he chooses."

"Besides…" Maiko looked dreamy, "Hiiragizawa-kun said Li has sexy cousins. If we help you, he might help us!"

"I don't know if they're in Japan," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Who cares?" Maiko grinned. "Put in a good word for us when you see him, okay?"

Seeing Syaoran. Oh no. Sakura had no idea if she would see Syaoran now—and she wanted—no, needed to see him!

"Here," Yuniko grinned as she handed Sakura a piece of paper. "Those are our numbers. If you need help, just call! And don't forget to tell Syaoran who helped you, you hear?"

"Uh…okay…" Sakura said.

The girls bade her farewell, reminding her to tell Syaoran of her new friends.

"What was that about?" Sakura turned to see Meiling walking towards her locker with Tomoyo in tow.

Sakura told them.

Tomoyo laughed so hard, she had to lean against her locker.

"You have…got to be…kidding me!" she choked.

Meiling snorted, "Way to go, Sakura. I always said you led a charmed life. It's like you live in a manga or something!"

"Syaoran should hear about this," Tomoyo said as she straightened up and wiped tears of mirth out of her eyes. "Come on. Let's go find him."

Sakura sighed heavily. Syaoran was likely to be at his locker right now. She had to set him straight about what she thought and felt, assuming she could get him alone without Tomoyo and Meiling hanging on to every word she said.

Syaoran was indeed at his locker, and like Sakura, he was surrounded—by several boys. But his situation was not something to laugh about, as the boys were chomping at the bit.

"I'll smash his face in," the biggest one of the group said.

He towered over Syaoran by several inches and had at least a fifty pound advantage.

"Yeah. Selfish prick. Taking all the girls and now, we can't get any," another said.

Syaoran figured the boy's unpleasant attitude had something to do with it but kept silent.

The sound of footsteps reached them, and Sakura, accompanied by Tomoyo and Meiling, turned the corner. She blushed when she saw Syaoran, something which wasn't lost on the other boys.

"Whoa, boys, lookit here. His new whore is coming to his rescue," another boy chimed in.

"Li always has to have fresh meat," another rejoined, leering at Sakura.

"What did you just call her?!" Syaoran shouted, having gone very still as he dropped into a defensive stance.

"You heard me. Hey, baby. Why don't you come over here and give us a ride? We can show you a better time than this freak. And we promise to be gentle," one boy chortled at Sakura as he thrust his hips at her, pretending to grunt in pleasure. The others brayed with laughter.

Sakura's mouth parted and her eyes grew wide with shock. Meiling cracked her knuckles then pushed Sakura behind her and into Tomoyo, who gathered the green-eyed girl protectively in an embrace.

"You want to say that again?" Syaoran hissed angrily.

"Fuck it all. Get him." Someone from the back shouted and the boys pressed forward.

Moving quicker than Sakura could see, Syaoran knotted one hand in the shirt of the boy who had suggested Sakura give him a ride, lifting him off the ground.

"Fucking bastard," he snarled, managing to slam the boy into his locker. "You shut the fuck up about her!"

Next thing Sakura knew, there was a mass of fighting bodies of the boys attacking Syaoran, with Meiling rushing in to help her cousin. Tomoyo quickly backed her away, struggling as Sakura fought her and shouted Syaoran's name.

The sound only made Syaoran fight even harder; he feared that if he lost, the boys would make good on their threat to Sakura, and he was seeing red. He was giving as good as he got, though fights are rarely what movies make them out to be, and he was already bleeding from a split lip. It wasn't easy to dodge and hit at the same time.

Meiling was faring a little better, because she was using the boys' reluctance to hit a girl to elbow, kick, and punch anyone who hesitated.

When Syaoran cried out in pain after someone landed a blow to his stomach, Sakura almost bolted to him but Tomoyo managed to drag her backwards, shaking her head warningly.

Sakura felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. She huddled into Tomoyo, who was doing her best to calm her, even though she could tell Sakura wanted to be in the middle of the fight.

Suddenly someone else was in the fight; Meiling gasped, but was happy to see Eriol wade into the fray, pulling two boys off Syaoran and using the advantage of the surprise his sudden appearance generated to land blows on them.

"Get out of here!" Syaoran screamed at Sakura, right before someone landed a solid blow to his face.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in the side of Tomoyo's neck, whimpering, unable to watch the fight happen.

She vaguely heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh, grunts and curses and snarls of rage stop, but she stayed huddled next to Tomoyo, shaking.

Tomoyo shrieked and let go of Sakura; the biggest boy had yanked her and tossed her off to one side. He was advancing on Sakura, who fumbled for her pepper spray—and promptly dropped it.

Wide-eyed with fear, she looked up just in time to see him go down; a furious Eriol was pummeling him now, yelling, "You dare lay a hand on her?"

Somehow Sakura knew he meant Tomoyo, not her.

None of them heard the footsteps and girls calling, "Sakura?"

She backed up and started when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a well-muscled chest. She opened her eyes to look up and see Syaoran, scowling and pissed off, a cut above his left eye and a gash along his right cheek. His lip was split in two places, and was bleeding freely. He was pulling her away from the fight, which Sakura could no longer see—but were those girls' voices she could hear?

"Meiling! Get Sakura out of here," he ordered, breathing heavily.

Meiling, who had been pushed out of the fight, stared at him in bewilderment, "But, Syaoran, you're hurt." She'd seen the blows landed on him and she knew it was going to be ugly; how he was on his feet was a surprise to her.

"Just do it!" He barked at her.

They suddenly heard squeals of anger and turned. Maiko's group had seen part of the fight, and the girls had begun bashing Syaoran's attackers with schoolbooks, umbrellas, anything they had in hand—under Eriol's direction. He was barking orders like, "Kick his crotch!" "Shove your book into his nose!"

Tomoyo was now grimly filming the scene with her cell phone's camera, making sure to get shots of the faces of the boys who had attacked.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, relieved she was safe, and tipped her face up to his, eyes searching.

He smiled, "Are you all right?"

"Me?" Sakura almost laughed hysterically. "Are **you** okay?"

Syaoran grinned. "Glad you're safe. I'm fine," he said, right before he crumpled to the ground.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter:** Syaoran is going to need some consoling, and Meiling and Tomoyo are going to make sure Sakura gives it to him.

Reviews are a writer's lifeblood, and thank you so much for feeding me, beautiful people: **butterflyKISSU**, I got your email and you need a hug (hugs). Yes, I love Syaoran too...hope you're okay. **sootyxsnowpetal**, Ah but you haven't seen the last of the Lis. I can tell you though that Sakura is gonna have to suffer them too XD Shh, don't give away the rest of the plot! Don't worry; Syaoran won't mind you laughing...much. **xSkull. CanDiiee. Bitesx**, Haha! Sure, go on and have Syaoran when her back is turned! **Tammy**, LOL! But will you mind if the scenes torture poor Syaoran? **electricfeel**, Now you know why she took the lead. She has evil advisers XD Yes, it was quite early, but...you'll see why XD **Takagouzawa Hikari-san**, You never know! I got the idea from the New York Times-they had an article on how cookies and even our email can be tracked by advertisers. You'll see more of the sexy lessons Meiling and Tomoyo have been giving Sakura in chapter 5. **lhaine07**, But it is funny XD Don't worry, Meiling and Tomoyo will have something to say about that. **phoenix2000**, here you go! **chanedheart999**, Isn't she? It is fun to write! And she has not responded to him yet, heh heh. **MikoKagome1113**, She still hasn't said anything! BUT now she owes Syaoran a confession, an explanation, and...more. Haha. Yes they did, re the bases--and in ch 5, Syaoran is going to hear about that! **Shiona Acitiu**, aww, don't worry about Syaoran, he'll be okay, I promise XD **Twilight Kisses**, And she hasn't fixed it yet! But she WILL, in chapter 5. **Skei-Fyr**, She is, isn't she? XD It's fun to play with the fanon concepts of Syaoran versus him in character (if aged to 18) and so on; so many funny things can be done to torture him! Re first love, yes, you hit the nail on the head, thanks! To **mimichan88**, heh heh, who says he doesn't already have her heart? Don't you just want to knock their heads together? **Saky-Li**, Ooh that sounded vaguely dirty XD Rumors have a way of really getting people ne? Syaoran WILL meet the REAL playboy soon, haha. **xoBoiKrazy9x3o**, here you go! Sorry but next chapter will be a bit delayed, hope it's OK. **Nocturnal Flower**, Keep watching Yelan. She is DEFINITELY going to play a role here! Yes, I'll update as soon as I can; I am enjoying myself as well! **theminorcatastrophe**, Aw, thank you, that is so sweet of you. My beta deserves a lot of credit for her patience with me, so share the love and look at her story too? You won't be disappointed! **broken emerald**, Yay! And if you thought Syaoran was tortured before...(grins) **DineyBlue**, lol! When the firewall goes down or someone forgets to block a proxy address, I read fanfic at work too! Heck yes Sakura WILL fix this--and Syaoran (hence the M rating next chapter XD) I'm okay now, it's so kind of you to say, and yes, flooding does suck U_U thanks! **cupid17**, Oh but she WILL in the next chapter! **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, Wasn't she? Now you know who the culprits are/were. Re sex books, I know someone it actually happened to! Hey, you know why the rating's gonna change? Because of what Sakura does to thank and console Syaoran next chapter LOL! **puasloma**, patience! XD I love SxS fluff, and they will have more alone time next chapter--hence the rating. sakuriot, Isn't he? I could just hug him sometimes XD **sykilik101**, wow thanks! The pillow thing--it just struck me as a Syaoran thing to do, given his shyness. His fangirls have saved him for now...haha. Tomoyo can think of lots of creative tortures for Syaoran, and uses one on him next chapter (not that he will mind. Much) XD Thank you for seeing that I try to keep it real. I was thinking, not all making out is perfect and "swoony" but it can be both real and that, right? Re Sakura, my beta and I agreed on that being due to her having a loving family. She probably won't have the shame that mars first times with sex and all, so she might..Hm, shutting up before I give the plot away XD That was a typo, the (space). My bad! LOL I thought it was but I take no offense. Although if some of my officemates knew what I was writing...I shudder to think of the religious sermons I might get XD Cool beans-by any chance, do you read Liberty Meadows? Ooh yes DO tell Rika (or me lol) and we will be more than happy with them (okay that sounded weird sorry!) Thanks! **Hime Kimiko**, lol! I like funny sexy fics (as you might see in some of my faves) so I wanted to do my own. Kantah, lol yes! So you noticed I got it from the anime and manga, eh? You ought to give poor Syaoran a hug cos he's gonna go through worse-funnier now XD **Akemi-kun**, You know, I should have thought of a funny explanation for that! LOL! **loveischerrie**, oh thanks! I hope you don't mind the bit of a delay for the next but ... enjoy! **pApAw**, haha hello! I'll try to update as fast as I can. **-anime-luvr25-**, and here it is!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 5: We're in This Together, Baby!**

Okay, this is where the bad language is replaced by naughty scenes--rating has changed!

Now: my apologies for the looong delay. So sorry! I've been busy and my poor beta has had so much crap going on, yet she still managed to help me out. Thank you, Sixteen Candl3s!

And to 'Rika-chan,' I hope you enjoy this and you cheer up. 'Tomoyo' where the heck are you?

"Talking"

I_tals_: Thinking

**xXxSxSxXx**

At the hospital--the school clinic was closed when the fight ended--Sakura was relieved to find Syaoran bruised but not broken. She knew enough about fighting to realize that he wouldn't walk away without any bruises, but it was nothing that a little rest wouldn't fix. He even had a few small cuts that were being stitched, but they were minor in comparison to everything else.

As she watched Syaoran biting down on his lip, trying not to cry out from the pain, she was slightly ashamed of herself for thinking that, despite his bruises, split lip, and black eye, he was still…utterly gorgeous.

_I need help_, she moaned silently in her mind. _He's injured and all I can think of is how sexy he is!_

When she noticed his expression, Syaoran was given a painkiller by the doctor at the emergency room, who tutted and remarked, "Such a handsome boy, what a waste!"

"He was attacked after he tried to defend his girlfriend from being raped by hooligans," Meiling exclaimed, her eyes wide and innocent.

Eriol and Tomoyo resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Ohh!" The doctor paused in dabbing iodine on Syaoran's split lip. "How noble!"

Syaoran couldn't answer; a nurse had injected him with a sedative as well, and it was making him woozy. But, the pain felt like it was going to be his best friend for a while.

"S…Sakura…is…ishe…okay?" He muttered.

"Aww!" The doctor patted Syaoran. "You kids get him home. Make sure he stays in bed for a day or two. You can get the certificate from the nurses' desk."

She tied off the last of the stitches and dabbed iodine on them.

"And you," she winked suggestively at Sakura, "had better give him some tender loving care, okay?"

"I will!" Sakura said brightly. "I'll stay by his side all night and make sure his stitches don't open up!"

The doctor blinked; her joke had been missed, and she swiveled to look at Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo. The three grinned; Meiling shook her head, mouthing, "Virgin" at the doctor and pointing at Sakura and then at Syaoran.

The young doctor grinned back. Sakura was holding Syaoran's hand; he hadn't let it go during the ride to the hospital.

"Sakura," he murmured.

"I'm here," she said gently, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sorry they…disrespected you…"

"Shh. It doesn't matter." She kissed his cheek again. "I'll stay with you."

And she did; since her father and brother weren't at home, she borrowed Tomoyo's inflatable mattress so she could stay at Syaoran's apartment. They had helped him into his apartment, and she had blushed a bit when Eriol asked for her help in undressing him. Due to his bruises, Eriol advised leaving Syaoran's shirt off and letting him sleep in boxers.

And her first reaction was, _I am a pervert_. Because she could not help but notice how nice his muscles were, how flat his abs were, how he had a very sexy line of hair trailing from his bellybutton into his boxers. If she had had any regrets about falling in love with him and choosing him as her first, they were gone now.

Sakura winced when she noticed the bruises beginning to mar Syaoran's skin. Those eight sicko guys had done a number on Syaoran, all right. She sat on his queen-sized bed and held his hand.

"Here's the liniment and antiseptic balm," Tomoyo handed Sakura a large jar, "and you rub it very gently into his bruises, okay? Be sure not to rub it right over the stitches, though; when they heal we'll give him anti-scarring cream."

Sakura nodded, still looking at Syaoran.

"This is my fault," she whispered.

"Stop it," Tomoyo said sternly; Sakura had told them what happened during lunchtime, blaming herself for Syaoran's having run away and for putting him at risk from the other boys.

"But I…"

"You were surprised. Nobody expects a love confession from someone they've loved for so long just like that. Sakura-chan, you could never be that cruel, and believe me, I know." Tomoyo smiled kindly. "Doesn't it make you happy, Sakura, to know for sure that Syaoran loves you?"

Sakura bit her lip and smiled. It **did**, actually.

"Good. Now stay here and take care of him," and she winked, "in any way possible."

"How?" Sakura touched Syaoran's unbruised cheek. "I'll do anything. I wish," and she sat back, holding his hand, "I could have done something…that there was something I could do to make him feel better."

"There is something, you know," Meiling's eyes were innocent and wide, and she quickly avoided Tomoyo's jabbing elbow.

"Oh, yes, please tell me!"

"Show him you care. Boys like physical tokens of affection: kissing, caressing, and so on," Meiling winked.

"Well," Sakura smiled, "at lunch time…I took your advice and Tomoyo's, and I took the lead…I think he liked it 'cause…" she blushed but smiled so widely, Tomoyo knew what was coming, "I—felt him when he leaned me against the wall, and he…he got so hard. You were so right—it feels just…wow."

Meiling's smile was almost feral in intensity as she settled herself by Syaoran's feet; Tomoyo sank into a chair nearby.

"Good. See, boys have several weak spots. The ears, the neck, their nipples, their penises…wow, are you blushing, Sakura?" Meiling teased. "Want me to stop?"

"N…no! I'm okay! Go on!" Sakura said quickly.

"…hmm, the area between the scrotum-—I mean, the balls and their assholes, sometimes their thighs…It varies from boy to boy," Meiling said seriously. "But touching, stroking those areas, licking them makes a boy feel very good."

Sakura glanced nervously at Syaoran. He was sound asleep, thankfully, and could not hear the salacious discussion going on near him.

Tomoyo sighed. "What Meiling is trying to say, if rather crudely, is that like us, boys have sensitive parts too. You have to learn where Li-kun's are. And here's another thing: boys thrive on sexual stimulation. They're at that age when they're literally up for anything. You just have to be observant: where is he looking? What made him moan? What made him come?"

"Should I be getting a paper to write this down?" Sakura wondered.

So much for their serious discussion; Meiling and Tomoyo bit their lips; Meiling lost the battle and began to chortle.

"Yeah, bring a cheat sheet for sex into bed with Syaoran, that'll go down well," she snorted. Then, "OW! Damn it, Daidouji!"

"You are utterly crude," Tomoyo sniffed.

Turning back to Sakura, she noted the signs that betrayed she wanted to ask something. "Go on," she invited.

"H-how do…I mean, how to…give a blowjob?"

The two girls didn't laugh at her; instead, Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "That's kind of hard, because no one boy responds to all the same things. Syaoran won't like the same things Eriol or Kirigo do. Plus, showing you how it's done with our hands isn't very instructional...and I doubt you want us there when you try it on Syaoran...where are you going, Meiling?"

Meiling rose from the bed and left the room, returning with a few long bananas.

"Please do not tell me you are going to demonstrate," Tomoyo groaned.

Ignoring Tomoyo, Meiling peeled one banana. "Okay, Sakura. The thing about a boy's cock is that it's sensitive. So, no biting. Gentle licking and stroking is good for starters, then based on his reaction, you go faster or harder or both."

She paused to wait for any questions, but a wide-eyed Sakura was carefully watching Meiling as she demonstrated, stroking and gripping the banana. Then she ran her tongue slowly up one side of the banana, circling it. "Whatever you choose to do-—and you can lick or suck it—-be gentle unless he asks you to be harder or rougher. You can also just stroke it first, but be sure to always tease him, make him want more." She proceeded to show how to lick it, then demonstrated moving her mouth up and down the banana.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and foraged in her bag for her laptop.

"And you forgot to account for something," she glared as she typed in a search string. "Sakura, Li-kun might be circumcised. Here," she turned the screen towards Sakura. "If he's circumcised, you might have to roll back the foreskin—-that skin there, see it?—-and attend to his penis that way. The exposed uncircumcised penis is more sensitive. But you might have to ask him to wash up first because it collects smegma..."

"What's that?" Sakura interrupted.

"Smelly cheese," Meiling interrupted, "that collects on the foreskin or underside of a guy's cock sometimes."

"What?" she said in response to the glare that Tomoyo and the bewildered look Sakura directed at her. "It so does not taste good."

"Meiling! Eew!"

"Hoe?"

"Anyway…" Tomoyo cleared her throat. "If Li-kun is circumcised, the head of his penis is most sensitive. I'd suggest licking it slowly while your hand grasps the shaft gently but firmly, and moves up and down. Then you can graduate to using your mouth to move up and down his penis as your tongue strokes him."

Sakura stole an involuntary glance at Syaoran's boxers, unable to help wishing she could see the real thing so that she could figure out what to do. Besides—it would probably be very sexy. She blushed as she wondered how to fit the large thing she'd felt into her mouth, and was feeling nervous as her two friends continued to explain the intricacies of giving a blowjob, with occasional demonstrations on two increasingly worn bananas. Would she remember all this?

"Will it make him feel good?" she asked, after Tomoyo and Meiling finished their discussion of blowjobs.

"Very. When he comes—Sakura please tell me you know at least what happens when a guy comes?" Meiling pleaded.

Blushing, Sakura nodded.

"Oh good. As for your question, just ask him. Older men are jaded and can hide what they feel, even resist you, but young guys tend to groan, moan, or even scream when you do that to them," Meiling said.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Tomoyo asked.

Meiling grinned "Sure! My first sex tutor was…mmppfff!"

Tomoyo had moved quickly next to Meiling and calmly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Focus! We focus on Sakura and Li-kun, all right?" When Meiling reluctantly nodded, Tomoyo removed her hand.

"Li-kun will probably bolt like a cat if you give him a blowjob without warning," Tomoyo said gently. "Plus, you need to get used to him and his cock."

Sakura's eyes widened at Tomoyo's use of the word, but she said nothing.

"So I'd suggest stroking him first, through his clothes. That way he can let you know if he's ready for more."

"But make sure he tastes your breasts first," Meiling added. "That way you won't have to harden him from ground zero. Virgins like Sy…OW! THAT HURT!"

Tomoyo glared daggers at Meiling.

"I believe that information is for someone else to reveal, not you!" she scolded.

"Okay fine!" Meiling moved pointedly away from Tomoyo, grumbling in annoyance. "Anyway, you should feel some moisture coming out of your pussy…" she stopped as Sakura blushed. "What, do you want me to call it your 'Delta of Venus'? 'Love folds'? 'Core of pleasure?' Or how about the clinical 'vagina' or 'genitalia'?"

"Uh…go on…" Sakura said.

"You ought to wait for that response from your body. He has to turn you on too. Let him fondle your nipples, kiss your neck, put his mouth on your breasts—hell, if he goes south, let him rip off your panties and taste you!"

"But…but what if I haven't washed?"

"He won't care," Tomoyo suddenly interrupted. "Boys are often clumsy in bed but I think Li-kun is the type who will want to explore your body first. Let him. You say he French-kissed you after lunch, and you had some rice in your mouth? Then he won't care. That's the most intimate kiss he can give you."

"Hoe…Um, how does this start again?" Sakura's thoughts were whirling.

"You go with the flow. Whether you start it or he starts it doesn't matter. Enjoy it. Bodies communicate well, especially when love is involved," Tomoyo smiled. "I imagine his has volumes to say to you."

"Let him please you," Meiling said as she rose from the bed and bent down to pick something up. "It turns guys on to know they're making you happy. Besides, I figure you should let Syaoran play with you, explore you first."

"But I want him to be happy," Sakura said.

"Just sharing yourself with him will make him happy," Tomoyo smiled. "He loves you, and since this will be your first steps into real intimacy, you two can figure out the pace at your leisure."

Sakura was beginning to wonder why her friends spoke as though Syaoran had no experience. _Do they mean, with me?_ she wondered. But that didn't make sense, at least not to her.

So she asked.

"I thought Syaoran was experienced s-sexually," she said, "but why does it seem, um, like it's not the case?"

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other.

"That's a question only Li-kun can answer," Tomoyo said quietly. "And I suggest you ask him soon."

A hissing sound interrupted them. Meiling had let the air out of the inflatable mattress.

"What? She said in response to the looks aimed at her. "I think Sakura should climb into bed with Syaoran."

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura protested.

"Love is the best medicine," she teased. "I should know. Plus, why should our lecture to you go to waste? When Kirigo is hurt or down, a little loving always makes him feel better. Last time, after that scrimmage in which he sprained his ankle, I climbed into bed with him and we..."

"Please," Eriol, who had entered the room as he was tired of waiting in the living room, said as he began dragging Tomoyo out the door, "spare us your reminiscences of whatever you do with Kirigo."

"I do not ramble about him!" Meiling said indignantly.

"Come on, let's leave them alone," Tomoyo said. She caught Sakura's eye and nodded towards something on the night table, a smile on her face, then she let Eriol place his hand on the small of her back and guide her out.

A few moments later, Eriol came back and grabbed Meiling, shoving her out of the room before she could say something else. He bowed then grinned at Sakura.

"Good luck!" he said cheerily.

Shrugging, Sakura freshened up and got her night bag. But her pajamas were missing, and she could have sworn she had packed them. Her eyes lit on the item on the night table.

A sheer, lacy, silky white nightgown.

_Oh great._ She would be sleeping next to Syaoran in next to nothing.

She put it on, figuring since he was out cold, he'd never notice--and wondered why she felt disappointed by the thought.

But when she rubbed the liniment into his bruises, he flinched every now and then. _No touching him, then,_ she thought. She placed a careful kiss on his unbruised cheek, then curled up beside Syaoran and drifted off to sleep.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Syaoran woke up some time during in the night, aching all over. He remembered the fight; he remembered being at the hospital. Right now though he was feeling weird; his body kind of felt like jelly. Shouldn't he be feeling like he'd been trampled by a herd of elephants? The fight had lasted just a few minutes; he might be a second degree black belt but one versus eight-—well, only Jackie Chan with camera tricks and second takes would have gotten out of that one with ease.

Come to think of it, he gingerly tested his arms, legs, and felt his ribs. Nothing felt broken, and he let out a sigh of relief; he knew he was incredibly lucky. His vision was a bit wonky, but he expected that was the result of the darkness and the painkillers. Had Sakura and the others not arrived when they had, he would probably be in traction. Those boys had been out for blood. _Typical mob mentality_, Syaoran thought.

He smiled when he remembered Sakura. She had obviously forgiven him for his surprise confession of love. And had he dreamt that she had screamed, "You hurt my Syaoran?" He could almost feel his heart swell; he knew the thought was ridiculous but still…Syaoran felt warm, and to his surprise something that felt like a smooth thigh was between his own thighs.

It felt like Sakura was next to him--it smelled like she was next to him. Impossible. He tried to open his eyes fully but things were still swimming in them. He had to be imagining things.

But it felt so real! _No_, he scolded himself; it was just his Sakura pillow. He reached for and began to kiss it; his eyes were still refusing to focus properly, but the pillow he always practiced on seemed heavier, strangely.

Why was it suddenly so solid? Why could he feel lips under his own? And why was his pillow so warm?

No matter. In his mind, it was a shy Sakura, and he was guiding her through the mysteries of love. Okay, so he was just one or two lessons ahead of her thanks to the books Meiling had brought, but hey, at least he was still ahead, right? He'd long since learned not to try and tongue the pillow, and he moved one hand gently to where Sakura's breast would probably be, touching it gently.

He felt himself begin to go hard at the thought of Sakura. Her soft little breasts; he'd always imagined them in his hands, and how she would softly gasp—like the Sakura in his fantasy was doing now—when he touched her.

In his fantasies he was always able to tell her how he felt about her, and he was never shy when he began to touch her. And if this was a fantasy dream, then far be it for him to waste it.

"I love you, Sakura," he said as he kissed her, his hands capturing a breast each and teasing the nipples gently as they slowly stiffened in response. "And God, I want you!"

Sakura could barely breathe; she had woken up when Syaoran had moved over her, and she had gone breathless. She had not imagined Syaoran would suddenly, in the middle of the night, want her. But he said it clearly. "I love you, Sakura, and God, I want you!"

He was touching her breasts through the nightgown; she hadn't thought he would wake up and so she'd slept braless. Was he going to make love to her now?

Oh but the burn and tingle-—she could feel her nipples going hard at his touch, and she wanted to arch her body closer to his hand to get more of his touch.

Carefully trying to avoid his bruises, she raised her thigh so she could touch the heat growing between his legs. There it was—and this time, she could feel him through his thin boxers.

She slipped a hand down and touched him. He was hard and rather longer and thicker than she'd imagined. But when he slid her nightgown down and began to fondle her, kissing and licking her slowly and tenderly, she felt a thrill shoot through her body. She felt like she wanted Syaoran to just do whatever he wanted, right now…

"Oh Syaoran, I love you too!" she gasped. Unsure of how to move, knowing only that she wanted him to touch her more, she let him take the lead. _Go with the flow,_ she heard in her head, and she let go, loving this gentle boy who was making her feel so good.

But Syaoran was going slowly, making Sakura want him more. Wanting him for what, she wasn't exactly sure, but right now she felt they had too many clothes and she wanted more of their skin to touch, for him to lavish more attention on her nipples, for him to…

**Oof.** She had not expected that when he rolled on top of her, he would be-—heavy. Meiling and Tomoyo hadn't said anything about being pinned under Syaoran, and she squeaked, trying to breathe. But wasn't making out supposed to be all those thrills, all the sensations she felt when Syaoran touched her nipples?

Mercifully he lifted himself off her, and Sakura immediately took a breath. Wait, was he even conscious of what he was doing? He hadn't opened his eyes fully…

Despite the pain from his various bruises, Syaoran moved lower; God the fantasy was so real! He could taste Sakura's skin; the nipple he caught hardened in his mouth; and she moaned softly into his ear as he returned to kiss her mouth.

Now this was what she liked! Syaoran licked her nipple; his tongue was warm, and it such a new sensation, Sakura could just feel herself wanting more. She was whimpering wordlessly; she just liked what he was doing so much, so much. And now…she could feel something, a moistening response between her thighs.

Just as Meiling had said.

_He's going to make love to me!_ Sakura sighed Syaoran's name, and added, "Oh Syaoran…please…"

Syaoran thrilled to the sound. What a vivid, wonderful dream--it was so **real**! He opened his eyes, forcing them to focus, so he could see how he was actually holding Sakura; he'd pulled her nightgown down and exposed her small, perfect breasts to the moonlight. They were everything he had fantasized them to be: round little mounds crowned with pink peaks.

In response to the sight of her flushed face and pebbled nipples, his erection hardened further, and he began to tug his boxers down.

"Syaoran," she said as she opened her eyes.

"Sakura?" He stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm here," she said softly, and reached gingerly for his cheek.

"Of course you are," Syaoran smiled, then he bent down to kiss her deeply. He could feel her nipples against his chest, and her thighs were rubbing against his erection…she was there, with him, and he was kissing her, and he could feel her body beneath his…he reached a curious hand to touch her panties, and then he discovered that they were moist. Oh God yes, she was responding to him!

She spread her legs willingly and gasped his name, adding, "Please…" in such a wanting tone that he could feel himself…oh God her skin was soft and smooth and this dream was just so real. When her small hand snaked down and began to stroke him through his boxers, he hardened painfully, then…

**Oh shit.**

He couldn't help it; he stiffened and came all over himself. He managed not to crush Sakura under him, collapsing beside her.

Oh but that had just felt so good!

Then he heard, "Um, Syaoran? You're kind of heavy," in a plaintive little voice.

Fuck. Shit!

_Sakura really was there!_

He could hear her breathing beside him; she touched his arm gently and he forced himself to turn and look at her.

"Oh…Sh…S-sorry…" he choked out.

Oh God no, he'd just cum in his boxers like some stupid boy. Wait, he was a stupid boy.

So much for the playboy who was supposed to be able to control his erection for hours. He almost laughed at himself—but he was too embarrassed at both his lack of control and his inappropriate behavior towards Sakura to even think of laughing. How could he have been so stupid as to think it was just a good dream?

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran stiffened then collapsed next to her, panting. He was red in the face, and was gasping "Sorry…" to her. She felt some warm moisture on his boxers before he rolled off her, looking ashamed of himself.

_Did he come?_ Sakura wondered.

She raised herself on one elbow and looked at him in concern. "Syaoran? Is something wrong?"

"I…"

And that was when the painkiller wore off. He hissed between his teeth; his lip had broken open again, and was bleeding.

"Oh my God, Syaoran, I'm so sorry…" Sakura frantically leapt off the bed and turned on the lights, blinding Syaoran, who lifted an arm to shield his eyes. She found tissues in her bag and pressed them to his lip.

"N…Sakura!" Syaoran scrabbled up on the sheets and winced when multiple bruises all stung at the same time. He gasped when he realized what he'd just done; he had just gone past first base, skipped second, and rounded on third with her…and they hadn't even been a couple for a week!

_My God I am a pervert after all, _he thought.

She came back just as his eyes adjusted to the light. He hurt all over, and he could feel his sperm in his boxers—yet all he could think of was, "Wow."

Because Sakura, in her frenzy, had forgotten to pull her nightgown back on, and she was rushing about his bedroom clad only in pink girlish panties.

Nothing else.

Lord, but she was beautiful. Skin like you could taste how creamy it was (and now he knew just how she tasted and he wanted more and—_SHUT UP STOP IT LI!_); small breasts that really did fit in his hand perfectly, and her thighs…oh those thighs! And he was just a boy—a horny one at that. And a hurting one, but…

Syaoran forced himself to stand up despite Sakura's protests, and hobbled to the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

God no…he was humiliated because he'd just gone and come in his boxers right in front of her—without giving her pleasure! He shook his head, and once safely in the toilet, he stripped his soiled boxers off. He turned to put on a fresh pair.

_Moron._ He had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. Moaning, Syaoran resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. He wrapped a large towel around his hips and came out blushing.

"Um…S…Sakura? W-would you mind…n-not looking?" he asked.

Bewildered, Sakura turned; Syaoran grabbed the first shirt and boxers from the nearest drawer and struggled into them, wincing as his bruises sang in pain.

Then he staggered back to the bed. Sakura had, thankfully, pulled her nightgown back on, and she got in with him after turning off the lights.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He made no response; his head was whirling with thoughts of shame at how he had just…

"S-sorry," he choked out.

"For what?" Sakura asked, curious.

"For…for taking advantage…P-please forgive me…" He blushed; dear God one part of him was sorry and remorseful but another part was rearing, hardening again at her nearness—at his memory of the taste of her skin and her nipples and how her breasts had felt and how he had touched her panties...**NO!**

The last thing he expected was for her to giggle.

"How can you be taking advantage of someone who loves you just as you love her?" She raised a hand to move some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." She snuggled closer to him, careful not to hurt him.

"You…"

"I love you," and she pressed a kiss to his lips, carefully avoiding the broken part. "Always have, you know."

Syaoran's mind was whirling again, and he repeated stupidly, "What?"

"Mou, Syaoran, it sounds like you don't want me to love you," she said with a hurt tone, and she started to turn away from him.

**No.**

Syaoran caught her, and turned her back towards him. Before she could finish the "Hoe" on her lips, he'd smashed his mouth to hers.

He was going to try and give her an orgasm tonight, inexperience be damned.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next:** Either you're going to hate the author or feel sorry for Sakura and Syaoran…because family can be oh-so-inconvenient. (I hope to have it up in two or three weeks--crosses fingers and toes)

**xSkull. CanDiiee. Bitesx** (Sorry this was late!), **sykilik101 **(Puns are appreciated XD tell ya more later), **Emina01*14** (Oh, they'll be punished, and now you know why it's M), **lhaine07 **(Well, he did take a beating LOL. Sorry this is more limey than hilarious; next chapter, more hilarity!), **mimichan88 **(I think SxS are innately oh so cute, yes? XD Here's more Meiling and Tomoyo!), Tammy (Okay, thanks!), **EHMAGAWD **(Sorry I'm late!), **PinkSlytherin **(Thanks!), **Skei-Fyr** (Real life can get weirder, that's something I learned LOL. Haha, yes, thanks for getting the joke. But now--enter the family which will freak someone out!), **chainedheart999** (Indeed, don't you love them? Yep, I brought them back, but the BAD fangirls will pop up too, hehe. Don't worry, Syaoran meets instructors next chapter...although he won't like it!), **cupid17 **(Yep! Notice in the anime and manga how he always is protective of the girls he's with?), **MikoKagome1113 **(Yeah, he got it bad, poor boy. And they both will learn MUCH more!), **Twilight Kisses** (I love those two; I got the idea from the second CCS movie. And don't forget, Eriol was telling the girls what to do!), **Nekomata Hanyou** (Thanks, and here's more!), **michiko14anime **(Here's more! And now you know what Syaoran's counseling was about hehe), **sootyxsnowpetal **(LOL in my high school long ago fights would erupt over boy bands like F4 and other silly things! Re sleepovers, doesn't everyone do that? Kidding! But my experience when I was in Japan was that they are not as prim and proper as we're told; they can be fun and naughty too. Let me just say that truth can be stranger than fiction...whew! I apologize for the delayed update but now that I've adjusted at work I think I can go back to regular updates, yay!), **butterfly KISSU** (I love you, girl, and let's get our butts into Maneuver, okay? Tell me when and I will fly over anytime and kick the butts of those who are mean to you), **James Birdsong**, **pApAw **(I think you'll be saying 'Poor Syaoran' more often now, LOL), **XxSakura-HimexX** (AHA! Vampire Knight fan too? Shh, but guess who Meiling's boyfriend will look like? Hehe. And as for men and Syaoran...sigh, don't we all wish?), **StarAngelO2 **(Sorry for the late update!), **Shiona Actiu** (I like the girls too, but they shall meet their rivals! You might feel worse for SxS next chap though), **Takagouzawa Hikari-san** (Haha let me explain. Sakura grew up in a loving, open family and is less shy than poor Syaoran about things. Plus, with two bad influences like Meiling and Tomoyo around XD You got it: everyone has that secret lusty side!),** Jiade-103** (Um, is that good or bad? XD), **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx **(Gotta love my beta, who helped me there. I hope you like the consoling XD Don't worry, the attackers will be punished--by Tomoyo and Eriol. Does that scare you too?), **rosedreamer101 **(Gosh, wouldn't we all want a romance story? I confess I sometimes write to live my fantasies through my characters XD) **Puasloma **(Sorry for the late update!), **dayadmg **(She just did, hehe), **icymint4 **(Aren't they?),** aria-chan** (Hehe, I made sure to ask around first and yes, there really are cases of those in Japan, can you believe it? Sakura will find out...sometime XD), **Sukiyaki-Chan** (Eek, is that good or bad?), **DineyBlue **(She was his night nurse...and more!),** tWinkling hearts14** (here it is! Sorry for the delay), **angelnymph **(ooh thanks, and I hope I can write faster), **Makingwaves97 **(Oh, thanks so much for giving me a second chance...I love her, she's the best! And I like to think I learn as I go along; sometimes I have the urge to rewrite my other story but hey, it tells me I've improved. Thank you!)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Accidental Playboy**

**Chapter 6: Lessons and Discoveries**

**Around 2 a.m., Sunday, Syaoran's apartment**

"I'm so sorry," Syaoran whispered as he held Sakura, who was shivering. "So very sorry…" He kissed her cheeks, the top of her head, anything to reassure her as they waited for Meiling to arrive.

He wanted to slap himself for his ineptness. The porn he'd seen (before he quit watching it) had shown men inserting fingers into women, who had then writhed with what looked like pleasure. He'd tried the same thing; when he kissed Sakura, he slid his hand into her panties and, hoping to give her a quick orgasm, he'd roughly rubbed what he'd thought to be the clitoris and then shoved his fingers into her opening.

She had gasped, moving her hips to get away from his invading fingers. Thinking she was shy, Syaoran had held her in place, kissing her gently as he moved two fingers rapidly in and out of her. He had gained his courage from the shame he felt from having come earlier without pleasuring Sakura in return, and he'd thought he was doing the right thing.

But then she wasn't moaning in pleasure as she had earlier. Sakura was, in fact, _**crying**_.

"Sakura?"

She had her eyes squeezed shut and two tears were running down her face.

"Oh my God! Sakura, what is it?"

"It…hurts…" she sniffled, not looking at him, "Please…stop it."

"What?" Syaoran released his hold on her, and she quickly pushed his hand away then curled up into a ball beside him. "W-what did I do?"

Puzzled, he looked at his fingers and found them stained with a small amount of blood. He recoiled, spluttering "sorries" over and over. He laid Sakura back on the bed, and in his panic laid a hand on her private parts, asking where it hurt. This simply caused Sakura to back away, shaking her head and begging, "No, please don't, stop it, stop it!"

He ran to his medicine cabinet for iodine, cracking a few of his stitches open in the process. When he returned, bleeding from the torn stitches, Sakura gasped.

"Syaoran! You…you're bleeding!"

He honestly hadn't noticed. "Never mind that! Here…uh…" And he held up the iodine. "For…for…down there…"

"But…how?" Sakura raised bewildered eyes to him.

He looked back at her, panicky. "I…um…" He didn't know what to say so he sat beside her and held her close instead.

"M-maybe we…um, doctor?" Sakura said, blushing. "In the morning?"

"Uh…yes…doctor…" Syaoran was drawing a blank; his mind refused to cough up the logic he normally was proud of. But he did not want Sakura to be hurt, and so he stroked her back soothingly as he continued to stammer "sorry" over and over. Sakura looked at him, and he placed his other hand on her cheek.

Drawing a deep breath, he ruefully said, "I'm so very sorry. I said I love you, and I hurt you."

She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes. "I know you're sorry. It's okay."

"Still…" Syaoran leaned over and kissed her forehead, "that was unforgivable. I'll try to make it right."

He held her until she indicated that she wanted to lie down; he helped her down then watched as she settled under the covers and closed her eyes. He kissed her hand, which was holding his own. Sakura murmured, and Syaoran watched as she fell into a light sleep. He then stood up, picked up his cell phone and dialed Meiling's number.

She picked up on the fourth ring and Syaoran would later think himself scarred for life by what he heard.

"Mmm, lover boy, do you know what time it is? No, don't say you're always horny for me, I know that," she murmured. "But really, I prefer hot sex with you to phone sex, Kirigo baby. But if you want that…the thought of you horny for me gets me wet…"

Ears on fire, Syaoran spoke as softly as he could, but in a rush, his words tumbling into each other. "Sakura's bleeding I need help I don't know what doctor to bring her to should I bring her to the emergency room help me Meiling!"

A fuzzy Meiling paused, then, "What the…Syaoran!?"

"Please you have to help I hurt Sakura she's bleeding I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I really didn't I swear!" Syaoran hissed.

Rubbing her eyes, Meiling paused again, then, "Calm down. Slowly, this time. What the hell happened?"

Syaoran took a deep breath; he moved back to Sakura and stroked her cheek reassuringly. She murmured something softly; the tone was of gratitude and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Sakura," before breathing deeply again.

"Sakura…she was in my bed. Uh, I…I thought I was dreaming, so I…um, touched her, thought my pillow was her so I m-made…I…er…" Syaoran said.

"Be specific."

"What?" Syaoran spluttered. "Look, she's hurt, it was my fault, help me, tell me what to do!"

"Did you try to deflower her?" Meiling demanded.

"WHAT? No! I did not!" Syaoran said in a fierce whisper.

"Okay, fine," Meiling stood up and stretched. "So what _**did**_ you do? I need specifics, Syaoran, because for all I know you sprained her ear or bit her foot or…Huh, got that mixed up. Or something. Hang on." Syaoran could hear her moving to the kitchen of her apartment; a burbling sound told him she was making coffee.

Soon, she spoke again. "Tell me at least where she's bleeding from."

Syaoran took another deep breath. "Erm…uh…there…you know where…"

"No I do **not**. Damn it, Syaoran, find your balls, get a firm grip on them, and tell me, you noodlebrain!" Meiling snarled.

The insult worked. "She's b-bleeding from her p-private parts!"

"Oh." Meiling sat down heavily. "But you didn't put your cock in her?"

"I DID NOT, I ALREADY SAID THAT!" Syaoran, losing his temper, yelled.

Beside him, Sakura stirred, disturbed by his noise. Cradling the cell on his shoulder, Syaoran lay next to her and gently pulled her into a one-armed hug, whispering, "Sorry, Sakura."

"Hmmm. So she's still there," Meiling mused. "Let me guess. You tried to finger her without getting her wet first."

"I…N…I mean…" Syaoran stood up to pace, moving away from Sakura while still keeping her in sight. _Wait, how the hell did Meiling figure it out?_ "Well, yes…"

"Shit. You stupid **idiot**. I go over to Hong Kong and haul books home for you so you can learn how not to do it, and what do you do? You think you're so smart, you can try it on your own. If you just read the damned fucking books…" Meiling breathed hard, fully awake now and furious. "You are one hell of a fucking idiot!" she yelled, loud enough for her voice to pour out of the receiver.

"I know and I _**am**_ sorry, but please, I hurt her and I don't know what to do!"

"We need an OB-gyne, but if we bring her to an emergency room at this hour, they'll assume it's rape and contact her dad and brother."

Syaoran shuddered. Sakura's brother Touya had never liked him, and if he was summoned to attend to what looked like Sakura having been raped…he shuddered again. "Later then, when the doctors' offices open. But in the meantime, what can I do for her?"

Meiling racked her brains, then, "Tell her to dilute the iodine you gave her with warm clean water and let her wash with it. That will soothe the pain. Then at 9—hm, that's just a few hours away now—Kirigo and I will grab you two and we'll go to the OB-gyne. Keep her calm, and for fuck's sake say you're sorry, you bumbling moron!"

"All right already! I know, I know, okay?" Syaoran hissed back, then cut the connection. He went into the bathroom to get the iodine. When he came out, Sakura, awakened by the ruckus, looked at him curiously.

"Sakura…Meiling said to…to wash with diluted iodine where…where I hurt you." He offered her the bottle of iodine quietly.

Sakura nodded, and stood up a bit shakily; overcome with remorse, Syaoran picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he set her on her feet. "I just…I wanted to please you…and I came a while ago, and I started…uh, touching you and I thought it was a dream…oh God Sakura I am so utterly sorry…I thought, I just thought you would like that…and I just wound up hurting you…" he babbled as he held her close.

Sakura was silent, as she was beginning to put together the things Meiling and Tomoyo had let slip, and Syaoran's actions. Sure, she was dense, but the evidence was staring her in the face now. She didn't hurt so much; Syaoran had stopped as soon as she cried, and his quick remorse had in a way helped alleviate the pain. Now, she was curious.

Syaoran…he was not able to say words like "pussy" or "cock" or even talk dirty when he had touched her prior to the disastrous attempt at fingering her. Sure, he kissed just so…wonderfully, and the way he'd licked and fondled her breasts was just so mind-blowingly _good_, likehe thought she tasted just wonderful.

But then…the moisture she'd felt when he jerked away from her, the way he suddenly stiffened then collapsed on her…And as he was babbling earlier, he'd admitted that he'd come in his boxers. Her mind whirled, and she began to accept the possibility that had been nagging at her.

Blushing, she finally said, "Can…can I ask you something, Syaoran?"

"Anything," Syaoran said fervently.

"A-are…Do you…are you a v-virgin?" Sakura stammered, not looking straight at Syaoran.

_How did she know? _Syaoran, to his surprise, felt relief at her embarrassing question. It meant he no longer had to go through a long, excruciating explanation of his ineptness.

It also meant he no longer had to explain that he wasn't a playboy. Being who he was, though, the thought didn't cross Syaoran's mind until much later.

When Syaoran didn't answer, Sakura almost cried from embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I had no right…" She hid her eyes, which were brimming with tears. Again! _Syaoran must think I'm such a worthless crybaby,_ she thought miserably. She stifled a sob and turned away from him.

But he'd heard her.

"No." Syaoran caught her gently, and turned her to face him. "Wait."

When he saw Sakura's bewildered expression, he couldn't help it; he laughed.

"S-sorry…I…well…" He took a deep breath. "Sakura…I…explain…" He shook his head, then said, "Yes." He calmed himself, looked into her eyes, and said, "Yes, I am a virgin, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you the truth sooner."

Sakura looked into Syaoran's red face, and knew he wasn't lying.

"Oh," was all she said.

Damn it, there was that feeling again, that 'hanyaan' of hers. Syaoran was so cute when he blushed! Come to think of it, he was just so cute, period. And sexy. Who could resist that combination?

She giggled. "Well, so am I. But you knew that."

He smiled nervously. "Sorry. I…I let you think I had experience…But I…I just didn't know how to tell you and I…I wanted to learn to p-please you…and I loved you so much…I thought if I said no I would lose you…"

"I think," and Sakura placed her arms around his waist, tilting her chin up towards her wonderfully cute, virginal boyfriend, "we need to open up to one another."

Affectionately placing his chin on top of her head, Syaoran said, "I couldn't agree more. I just—I just wanted to please you."

"Well…you were doing fine until, uh," and she glanced at his fingers.

"Erm, sorry." He blushed. "Earlier…I thought I was dreaming," Syaoran dropped a kiss on her lips. "I…" _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ he thought wryly, then admitted, "I…uh…practice on my Sakura pillow. Kissing you, touching you…so when I woke up, I, er, thought you were my pillow."

"Really?" Sakura blinked.

"Really." Syaoran grinned, still red. "I would…well, I kinda-sorta made love to my pillow because in my mind it was you. All this time—since you gave it to me when we were sophomores."

"Oh." Sakura hugged him tighter, thrilled that he'd always wanted her. It was just…sexy. **She** felt sexy as a result.

"I think," and she reached up to touch his lips, "we should learn together. Two heads are better than one, you know?"

Suddenly Syaoran realized that her breasts were pressed to his chest and somehow one of his legs was between her thighs—and dear Lord, he was getting hard. Again, fuck it all! _What kind of a pervert am I anyway?_

Sakura closed her eyes, the better to feel the growing hardness pressed against her belly.

"Don't," she whispered when he made to pull away.

"But you need to wash…"

"Shush." And Sakura kept herself pressed against him, breathing in his scent, feeling how his breathing came faster, how he got harder, how he moistened his lips nervously.

_Oh my God_, she thought. Somehow, knowing she and Syaoran were the same was an incredible turn-on. No one else had had Syaoran before. He was all hers.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she kissed his lips, then shooed him out of the bathroom. When she came out several minutes later, Syaoran was putting on a shirt.

"Don't," she repeated. Syaoran obeyed and stood there, feeling a bit silly in his boxers. But he realized Sakura was staring at him.

"Do you know…" and Sakura came closer, reaching out a curious hand to touch his skin, "I used to hide in the equipment shed when you had swimming class?" She smiled shyly, shivering from embarrassment.

"You…did?" Syaoran said slowly.

"I just thought you should know. I…" Unable to find the words, Sakura placed her palm on Syaoran's collarbone, feeling his smooth skin. They stood that way for several seconds, then…

"Are…are you mad at me?" Syaoran asked.

"No," Sakura said after a pause. "No, but…" She let him take her into his arms, and she looked up at him. "Why don't we start out the right way? Tomoyo and Meiling have been teaching me things. Why don't you learn things too, and we can try them slowly?"

"Starting with kissing?" Syaoran smiled.

"That, I think, you're a natural at," Sakura said right before she tiptoed up and met his lips with hers.

"Teach me," she said softly against his lips.

"Well," and Syaoran smiled, glad that he could actually do something right for once, "it's not just about pressing lips. I like tasting you," he said, his confidence growing at her trust in him. He nudged her lips apart with his own, then took her lower lip between his.

She giggled. "I like that." Then she reversed their positions; now she was kissing his lower lip and Syaoran closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

Then he began feathering his lips across hers. He stopped, then let her try it. Sakura was a quick learner; without being told, she ran her tongue over his lips, tasting him curiously.

"Mint," she smiled.

He smiled back, then he let her kiss him again. Syaoran opened his lips, and as if understanding, Sakura slid her tongue between his lips. He met her tongue with his, and for a while, they just curiously explored each other's tongues.

Breathless, Sakura pulled away. Syaoran felt proud; her cheeks were rosy, she was panting, and her eyes were heavy-lidded. Then…

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can we do this on the bed?"

_Uh oh. _Syaoran felt the thrill of panic rise in him again. Was she going to ask for more? He relaxed when she added, "I'd rather kiss you lying down 'cause this way I get an awful crick in my neck 'cause you're so tall, and my toes are hurting from tiptoeing."

Laughing, Syaoran picked his lovely little girlfriend up, kissing her all over her face; she soon joined in the laughter, and they continued kissing on his bed.

"I love you, you know that?" Syaoran said, overcome by emotion.

Sakura grinned. "So I've heard."

Getting into the spirit of it, Syaoran teased, "Now now. You're supposed to swoon and say you love me too."

Sakura feigned swooning, and said, "Oh I love you so! Ah, my love, how can you doubt my love for you that is deeper than the deepest sea and…uh, thicker than a forest?"

"That sounded wrong," Syaoran grinned.

"How about 'Shut up and kiss me, you fool'? Does that work?" Sakura chuckled.

"Sounds just right to me," Syaoran said, and pulled her back towards him.

Neither felt any pressure to take things further, and later, when they fell asleep in each other's arms, both were well and thoroughly, happily kissed.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Syaoran's apartment, 3 p.m., Sunday**

"Hmm. You have a lot of making up to do with her," a tall boy with short, silver hair said quietly. His violet eyes were veiled behind thick lashes, and he had a strange tattoo on his neck.

Syaoran nodded, still unsure of what to make of Kirigo Kiriyu. The older boy, who was in his first year of college, was very handsome; Meiling often said he was an anime character come to life, and his languid stance, deep voice, large lovely eyes, and smooth, pale skin certainly made the impression believable. A nagging feeling told Syaoran he'd seen Kirigo somewhere before, but he couldn't place it.

He shook his head to dispel his weird thoughts. Kirigo was right; the fact remained that in his attempt to give Sakura an orgasm, Syaoran had hurt her with his inexperience. He couldn't remember feeling sorrier or more ashamed of himself in his life. He loved her and he'd wound up hurting her. Even though Sakura had quickly forgiven him and even figured out that they were both virgins, then they'd spent the rest of the night kissing like they'd invented the act (and that he had really, **really** liked) he still felt like the world's biggest jerk and loser, rolled into one lousy package.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself," Kirigo snapped, and Syaoran straightened up, surprised. How had Kirigo known what he was thinking?

"What you should be doing now is learning how to make it up to her," the older boy said forcefully.

"I…" Syaoran stopped, wondering if he should just go and spill his guts to someone he'd known just half a day. He plunged on after a pause. "I don't know how. I learned how to kiss from a book—I, uh, practiced on my pillow. I saw some porn…"

"Porn," Kirigo snorted. "Jeez. Unless it's quality porn with a plot or designed for women, forget it. Real women don't take pleasure from a lot of the moves in porn, and learn that lesson well. The stuff they do in it is all for the viewing pleasure of those who watch porn to jerk off, and hey, we guys do get raving horny, yeah? We like visuals; we like effects. Porn is designed to stimulate us guys, and we sure as hell appreciate it to the tune of billions of dollars a year. Trillions if it's yen," he chuckled. "It's all fine if you like stuff like that but generally it's us guys who like it, not the ladies. Women want different things, and you have to learn what your Sakura wants. And newsflash: in porn the women are acting."

Syaoran just looked at him.

Kirigo grinned. "Nobody moans," and he raised his voice into a high pitched girlish whine, " 'Ohhhh sweet motherloving Goooodddd in heaven yeah my two holes are fucking wet now why don't both of you fuck me harder you big stud muffins.'"

Syaoran blushed, and Kirigo laughed. "Not in real life—well, okay, not that I know of, and I have…some experience. Besides, the asshole does not secrete lubricant."

"Who?"

"Not who…the asshole in the body does not have the kind of lubricant glands the vagina does. That's why people need KY jelly or some other lubricant and a really slow start if they want to do it in there. Oh and as for porn where a guy sticks it in a girl's ass then into her vagina? Fucking forget it. Unless she's had an enema, your cock's gonna be covered with shit, and if you put THAT into her pussy without thorough, serious cleaning first, you're gonna give her an infection, a really bad one. Shit is shit, after all. And infections do a lot to kill a woman's sexual appetite, especially yeast infections and bacterial infections. Do lay off on the anal stuff unless Sakura wants it, get it?"

"Uh…okay," Syaoran muttered. He hadn't seen that in the porn; he never made it that far, but the thought of doing it to Sakura made him ill.

"My Mei says you fingered your girlfriend without any foreplay. Did you wash your hands? You can also give a girl an infection that way. A girl's vagina is not a hole; it's a delicate apparatus. I would even say you shouldn't get there immediately; if you love her you ought to stick with making out first. Find out what she likes, what turns her on."

"But I…" Syaoran was turning red at the memory of the porn-inspired stunt he'd tried that had hurt Sakura earlier. "How will I know if she likes what I'm doing?"

"Stop thinking of sex, for one," Kirigo smiled. " That's 'cause in this case you want a relationship. One night stands or fuck buddies are great, but Meiling says you've been in love with this girl since grade school. Get to know her better, and love her. Love always makes things better. Don't get me wrong; wild sweaty animal sex with a hot babe is like spice—great, but you get tired of it, it gets old. It's for the times when your hormones take over—but don't get me started on cheating, that's a whole new can of worms. But if you love Sakura, then focus on exploring her, on finding out what makes her tick, cry, moan, come. After you've made out, it leads naturally up to sweet lovemaking. Enjoy that all you can, then you can have fun fucks, wild ones maybe in public—things both of you can get off on and remember as being fun."

"Uh…" Syaoran could feel his ears heating up, and for once he wished Eriol was there to help smooth things over for him. He was discussing sex with a guy he hadn't even met.

And…he had experience?

You could almost hear the bells go off in Syaoran's head. _Hell's balls. Kirigo is having sex with Meiling!_

Before Syaoran could gather up the strength to strangle Kirigo, the latter spoke.

"Meiling said you promised you would make love to Sakura before going off to college. Then, since it's just early February, you've got a two months before graduation and the start of the college term. No need to rush; your objective shouldn't be shoving your cock into her pussy."

Syaoran turned red; such vulgarity applied to Sakura just pissed him off even more.

As if he'd read Syaoran's mind, Kirigo said in a gentler tone, "Look, Syaoran, tiptoeing around the vulgar stuff isn't gonna get us anywhere. And hiding the fact that I make love with Meiling is just bullshit. I love her, and I'm doing this because she asked me to. She taught me a few things which I will gladly pass on to you. So I'll give it to you straight out and do us both a favor, all right?"

It took some time, but Syaoran calmed himself down, then nodded. "Okay."

"Do you know, my first time out, I came before I could even get my cock into my then-girlfriend?" Kirigo said as he settled on the couch across Syaoran. He chuckled. "I was just sixteen and rather stupid. Luckily she knew even less about sex than I did, so when I began foreplay again to cover up what happened, she was happy. That was lesson one for me: please your woman and you both will be happy."

Syaoran squirmed. He didn't have a lot of close male friends, and for this stranger, Meiling's boyfriend, to suddenly begin sharing the intimate parts of his life with him was disturbing, to say the least.

Unperturbed, Kirigo continued. "What you should keep in mind is, **slow down**. Lovemaking isn't a race, Syaoran."

_I don't remember giving you permission to call me by name, _Syaoran bristled inwardly, but he kept his mouth shut; Meiling had threatened to tell his family about his being a virgin, and God alone knew what horrors they would have in store for him in the name of "remedying the situation."

"Why don't you just make out? Go through the bases slowly. Enjoy each other."

"Uh…"

Luckily Kirigo spoke again, saving Syaoran the trouble of composing an answer. "This morning you tried rounding third base with her and, well, no offense but you rated a 'FAIL.' Saying sorry isn't gonna be enough. You have to take a step back, show her you care. On your next date, just stick to kissing. Give her a really nice present too, an 'I'm sorry' token."

Oh he certainly already planned on that, and Syaoran already knew what to give her. "She…this morning she said we should learn more about…about s-sex, then take it slow," Syaoran said.

Kirigo smiled. "You have a smart girl there. Great idea. May I suggest that you learn how to make her cream her pants just by kissing her?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

_**Thud!**_ Kirigo dropped "The Art of Kissing" in front of Syaoran. "Mei says you read this, but you need to practice before moving on to other things. As for the making her cream her pants from kissing, that takes time so no pressure." Kirigo smiled. "And while you're at it, read these too, and be prepared to try them on her. Be sure to watch her reactions. Her pupils dilating, her nostrils flaring, her eyes closing, her moving the part you're stimulating closer to you, little moans and gasps…learn to observe her, to read her body's reactions. Be more sensitive to her."

"Uh…okay."

"Go slow. Feel free to masturbate if you get horny to take the edge off. Just don't screw it up with Sakura again!"

Syaoran nodded; he was beyond blushing by now because he figured he'd just die if he kept going red. Besides—and he squared his shoulders—he owed it to Sakura to learn more…so that he could make her happy.

And though he spent the rest of the day blushing and stammering as he learned more about sex than he really wanted to from a stranger (who was having sex with his cousin!), Syaoran committed as much as he could to memory—for Sakura's sake.

A few hours later, though, a knock sounded on the door, and when Syaoran opened it, he went pale, then red, then began to stammer.

His visitor said roughly, "What, why are you surprised to see me?"

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Sakura's house, around 1 p.m. Sunday**

"How does it feel?" Meiling asked Sakura quietly. She was in her bed at home, and they were waiting for Tomoyo to arrive.

"Still stings a bit," Sakura said in a small voice. "I…I wasn't ready. I told him I loved him and he kissed me, but then…even though I was still…m-moist from…well, what he did earlier—and that was wonderful, Meiling-chan, his mouth…my b-breasts…but after he came out of the bathroom after he changed, he…he just kissed me after I said I loved him and then his fingers…"

Meiling rubbed her friend's arm reassuringly. They had come from a female OB-gyne who had swabbed Sakura's intimate parts with disinfectant, washed her gently, and then told her to tell her boyfriend to "cut it out with the rough stuff, you're a virgin! Give that inexperienced boy a copy of 'The Joy of Sex' or some other book, because he sure as hell doesn't know what he's doing!"

Her next words floored Meiling though. "But you know…we tried it again, making out, after I cleaned off the blood—just kissing and kind of rubbing against each other. And oh my God Meiling-chan…he was just so much better that way…like he wasn't under pressure anymore so we were just—enjoying each other."

She hugged the pillow, closed her eyes, and smiled in absolute happiness. "I want Syaoran! I really want him! All of him! I want him naked, and I want to see his body, and I…I want him to touch and taste me and just…He's just…when he admitted he was a virgin, it was just…Oh Meiling-chan! He's all mine…and it's just so…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Meiling said absently as she checked her cell phone for any messages from Kirigo. Then what Sakura said sank in. "Wait. You _what_? You knew Syaoran was a virgin?"

"Well," Sakura blushed as she smiled, "not until afterwards. I asked him and he told me." She proceeded to tell Meiling the full story of what had happened between her and Syaoran.

"Ah," Meiling said as Sakura ended the story. "So he finally admitted it."

"You knew?" Sakura looked at Meiling incredulously. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"Tomoyo said she would kill me if I did, that it was for Syaoran to tell, not me," Meiling huffed. "So blame her."

Suddenly all the elbowing, jabbing, and clapping a hand across Meiling's mouth by Tomoyo made sense to Sakura, who then sighed in relief.

"So it means he's not a playboy," she said softly. "Right?"

"Duh," Meiling laughed. "Three points to Sakura. Do you know how long that boy has loved you? Since the fifth grade."

"And…you never told me?" Sakura was incredulous.

"Hello, you were all 'Hanyaan Yukito-san' back then," Meiling rolled her eyes. "And then when you finally noticed Syaoran in first year high, you were just absolutely dense. You were all 'But he's too handsome, why would he notice me?' Then later you believed he was a playboy. Sheesh!"

"But all those stories…" Sakura interrupted herself. "Oh. That's what Tomoyo meant about stories then."

"Again with the three points," Meiling teased.

"Speaking of three points," and Sakura grinned slyly, "I notice someone landed a boyfriend who looks like a certain gorgeous vampire hunter in a certain anime. Is this why you've never introduced him to us?"

To her surprise, Meiling actually blushed. "Erm…actually…Kirigo's a college boy. We don't see each other too often and when we do, we're both just so hot for each other that, well…between introducing him to you guys and spending more time with him in bed…guess you can figure out what I chose."

Sakura laughed. "I can imagine!"

"God, Sakura, he's just…He never rests until I'm out of my mind from coming so hard!"

"Whoa," Sakura said.

"And my sex god is teaching your virgin boyfriend right now," Meiling grinned.

"Not physically, I hope," Sakura laughed. "Come on Meiling-chan. I'm not that innocent anymore. I told you what Syaoran and I did. Now it's your turn to tell me what you do with Kirigo. I want details!"

When she saw the delighted glint in Meiling's eyes, Sakura faltered.

And several breathless minutes later, Sakura had a permanent blush on her face. Nonetheless, she kept begging Meiling, "Tell me more! Teach me more!"

"Wow. Sakura the secret horndog girl," Meiling laughed.

"The what?" A breathless Tomoyo had just arrived.

Sakura and Meiling looked at each other, giggling, then Sakura said, "Have we ever got stories for you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Well," Tomoyo smiled slowly, "maybe you want to hold off on them for now." She waved a hand at the door.

Five beautiful women stood there, watching Sakura with their dark eyes, and though she had never met her, Sakura knew the one with the long jet-black hair was Syaoran's mother.

_Oh shit_, Sakura thought.

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Somewhere in Tomoeda, around 2 p.m., Sunday**

"We have got to teach that little hussy a lesson," said the leader of the group, Nikita Onomada, a girl who looked sweet and innocent and pretty, but whose mouth needed washing out with soap and whose viciousness scared off many around her. "The nerve of that Kinomoto, pretending to be sweet and innocent when she was working to hook the sex god of Tomoeda!"

Of course she never noticed that she was the dirty pot calling the shiny kettle black.

Several girls agreed; a few of them were clad in expensive designer outfits, some were rather ordinary while others were quite beautiful. It was a strangely mixed group, but what they did have in common though was a desire for one boy: Syaoran Li.

And standing in the way was his new girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto.

"Where the hell did that little bitch come from?" This came from Isuzu, who had the big, luscious breasts Sakura had once envied, and who had contributed much to Syaoran's playboy tag by claiming she had slept with him and begged him to stop after four mind-shattering orgasms in a row.

"Oh, you didn't know?" A snotty half-British girl named Phoebe Kaichin sneered, eager to topple Isuzu from her perch as resident expert on Syaoran Li. "Given that Syaoran's your ex," and she emphasized the last word, "how come you never saw this coming?"

"Shut your mouth, fat barrel girl," Isuzu snarled. "It's not like Syaoran would ever go to bed with someone who…looks…like you," and she raked her gaze over Phoebe's rotund form, squeezed into pink tights and spilling out of a tube top.

"At least I'm not a whore," Phoebe sneered back. "No wonder Syaoran ditched you quickly. Fucked you out, didn't he? Guess you got really…loose."

The other girls laughed, and Isuzu was about to fling a vase at Phoebe when a hand held hers back.

"Now, now," tall, redheaded Isubeza Daichon chided them, "we're here to cooperate. We can fight over Syaoran once we get Kinomoto away from him. All right?"

As Isubeza was the oldest among them, the other girls quieted down.

"Now. Which plan shall we use? The one to have a boy pretend to be sleeping with Sakura, in which we get her into a compromising position with him? Or the one where we find a secret in her past and expose it in public?"

"Why not just say she's a lesbo with that friend of hers?" a voice called out.

"No go; Daidouji's fucking Hiiragizawa," Isuzu said witheringly. "Everyone knows that, hello where have you been?"

"Why don't we just start rumors about her like we always do?" Akane Yakamiya asked.

"Oh, in case you haven't noticed," Phoebe said, "Maiko Kuraba's group has gone over to Sakura. Shithead traitors. They'll know it was us who started them and will be able to counter them."

"Yeah, but now they're in good with Syaoran after they helped save him from Jason Kumagu's group last Friday," another girl with a pinched face said.

"Listen, girls," Isubeza said thoughtfully, "why don't we take a page from Maiko's book so we can get close to Syaoran as well? We pretend to be Sakura's friends, then we learn about her. Once we're close to her, we slowly show her 'proof' that Syaoran's playing her and fucking around. Then we sit back and watch the fireworks. He'll resent not being trusted and she'll think he's lying. They'll destroy each other."

The other girls were silent, then Isuzu reluctantly said, "That's a good one."

"This way we teach her several lessons: to stay away from our Syaoran, and to not trust everyone she meets," Isubeza smirked.

"Since you're the only one here who's been to bed with Syaoran, you have to give us details now that only a girl who's fucked him can give. Sensitive spots, birthmarks, and so on," Phoebe said slyly. She had always doubted Isuzu's story about her 'affair' with Syaoran.

Determined not to lose face, Isuzu said, "Okay, I will. But I reveal those only when it's needed."

"Fair enough," Isabeza said. "From this day on, Sakura will be our best friend. Be careful and play it smart, girls."

"Wah, she's stupid anyway," Nikita said dismissively. "It's that best friend of hers, Daidouji, whom we have to be careful about."

The others agreed, and soon, they were trooping off to their favorite ice cream parlor, not knowing that one of them had deliberately not revealed that she had joined Maiko Kuraba's group and had stayed behind to spy on them—on Eriol Hiiragizawa's orders.

How he knew this would happen was something that still amazed her, but Eriol had laughed and said, "Come on, this is high school. High school is the land of clichés and it wouldn't be complete without petty intrigue–and I can introduce you to Syaoran's lookalike cousin Suzaku Kururugi as a reward. Don't you just love clichés?"

And as of last night, after chatting with the handsome green-eyed boy via videochat, she very much did.

**To be continued in Chapter 7**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Notes: **Japanese students go to school practically the whole year round, save for holidays. They end the schoolyear in March and begin it in April.

Oh some intrigue? Don't worry. No angst here, just funny stuff.

Yes, what Kirigo says is correct. But obviously I couldn't put the technicals in here lest you be bored to death! If you're wondering, he looks like Zero Kiriyu in Vampire Knight, ahaha! (So hot!)

Suzaku Kururugi is a character from Code Geass. He was based on Syaoran's template, and you can see the similarities if you Google him.

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I lost my furniture at my apartment in the big storm last September 26, then there were family problems which really put us through hell. We're still going through it so please understand.

Unbeta'd chapter; I just wanted to get this up so just point out any mistakes and drop me a line. You all have been wonderful:


	7. Chapter 7

**The Accidental Playboy**

**Chapter 7: Trauma and Too Much Information, Oh My!**

**Note: **_I apologize if the use of Zero from Vampire Knight as the model for Kirigo bothered anyone. Just a joke, I promise, and let me explain: it was born from a "Who-do-you-think-is-the-anime-bishounen-least-likely-to-end-up-with-Meiling" discussion with a friend. For those who know VKnight, we felt it was hilarious to use Zero out of character as a joke…and it probably should have stayed a joke. My bad U_U Thanks for bringing that up, TripWire-Dono!_

**Bishounen Bonding: Syaoran, Touya and Kirigo**

"I…er, you…what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked nervously.

The tall young man in his doorway tutted. "Now now. I always welcome you to my home, don't I? Put a little more life and graciousness into your greeting." He raised a handkerchief which was suspiciously colored with what looked like lipstick and rubbed the side of his neck, eradicating a kiss mark.

_With a lot of hostility, sure,_ Syaoran thought irritably. "Er…I have a visitor…"

Kirigo stood up and sauntered towards the doorway. "Yo," he greeted.

"Yo, Kiriyu," the interloper said. "Guess you got to talk to the brat first."

"It was an interesting discussion," Kirigo smiled. "I did most of the talking."

"Wh-what…" Syaoran spluttered. "Y-you know each other?"

"Of course, brat,"

"My name is Li!" Syaoran bristled.

"Your name would be 'mincemeat' if I had my way, except your mother, Madam Yelan, asked me very nicely not to murder you," Touya Kinomoto shrugged.

Syaoran's head spun. "My…**mother**? Y-you met…my mother?"

"She should be with Sakura right now," Touya said calmly.

_Shit_, Syaoran thought. What the devil was his mother doing in Japan?

_Damage, _he answered himself, and shuddered at the many awful possibilities of his naughty mother in contact with Sakura's menacing older brother.

"So…It seems you're interested in marrying my little sister…" Touya said as he pushed past Syaoran and settled himself on Syaoran's favorite chair without asking.

"I…what?" Syaoran felt faint. Sure, he loved Sakura, but…marriage? He let the door swing shut without noticing.

"Doing something along those lines with her, at least," Kirigo chuckled. "That's why I'm teaching him."

"WHAT?" Touya roared as he stood up again, and Syaoran cringed. He lunged for Syaoran, who managed to dodge behind the sofa.

"No! I…that is, Sakura, s-she asked me…we…" Syaoran began.

_What, idiot,_ he scolded himself, _are you gonna tell her brother that she asked you to make love to her? Of course not, you dumbass!_

Steeling himself, Syaoran said, "Whatever you heard…it's my fault. I-I asked her to be my g-girlfriend. A-and she said yes."

He winced in advance of a blow; he prayed Touya wouldn't hurt him too much because he did not want to get into another fight just a few days after the first. Plus, the stitches he'd busted open earlier that morning when he'd rushed about after his unfortunate…incident with Sakura still felt raw.

_Why am I worried about my pain? She had it worse! _Syaoran scolded himself. He twitched guiltily when he remembered how he'd hurt her with his clumsy hands. He firmed his resolve: for what he'd done, he would endure any beating at Touya's hands, because he believed he deserved it.

What he was not prepared for was when Touya began to chuckle. "About time, idiot brat. I was beginning to think you might be gay."

"Huh?" Syaoran opened his eyes. Kirigo was grinning,

"You don't think I knew?" Touya tutted. "You've been making calf eyes at her since you started coming around to the house when you two were in grade school. My sister is dense but I sure as hell am not. By God you're a slow booger, aren't you? Took you long enough…I bet with Yuki that you'd never gather up the nerve to confess your feelings to Sakura. Damn, now I owe him twenty thousand yen. He said you'd propose before high school was out. You stupid brat."

"I…" Syaoran felt that his ears were on fire, but his chest was filled with ice. "I thought you hated me."

"What?" Touya raised an eyebrow. "Hell **yes** I **hate** you. What made you think otherwise?"

"I…but…"

"Did you expect me to hug you and welcome you to the family?" Touya asked sarcastically, arms akimbo on either side of him.

Syaoran stared. No, that would be worse. Touya being nice to him, giving him a hug would mean the world was ending. He resisted the urge to look outside the window for pigs flying.

"So," Touya mused, hooking his legs over Syaoran's chair, making Syaoran wince, "What's this about Kirigo teaching you?"

"He's a virgin," Kirigo said lazily. "He knows almost zilch about sex."

"K-Kiriyu!" Syaoran shouted.

"Ah, good," Touya made himself at home on Syaoran's La-Z Boy recliner. "Because if you weren't, I'd have to kill you. No sister of mine is going to have leftovers and used goods. Ugh."

"I…Look! What are you doing here?" Syaoran, overcome by a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and confusion, almost yelled.

Touya tutted again. "Now, is that any way to treat a guest who is your future brother-in-law? Lucky for you I'm engaged to a lovely woman named Nakuru. And thanks to her, I'm in a very, **very** good mood." He gave Syaoran a smile that left him in absolutely no doubt of the reason why Touya was in a good mood, and he turned red.

"Good God. Don't you and Akizuki-chan ever quit with the sex?" Kirigo rolled his eyes.

"Says he who spends all his free time in bed with Meiling," Touya retorted.

"Hey, at least we don't do it daily."

"Twice a day," Touya corrected. "We're young enough and horny enough. But don't be a hypocrite; if you had Meiling with you in an apartment I doubt you two would surface for air."

"You'd be right there," Kirigo grinned. "That girl is utterly sexy. Just thinking of her makes me…"

"GAH!" Syaoran gurgled out. Bad enough that Kirigo was doing it with Meiling, but did they have to discuss it in front of him? "Enough! Just…just quit it with the…you know what!"

"See what you've done," Kirigo indicated Syaoran with his head.

"Sex. Sex, sex, sex," Touya taunted, bringing his face closer to Syaoran's. Syaoran stammered and blustered as a result.

"Q-quit it!" he shouted as he backed away.

"Heh. He is most definitely a virgin," Touya smirked. "Look at the shade of red his face is turning.

Syaoran fought a childish urge to run; for one, he was no longer ten years old. Two, this was his house. And three, where exactly could he run to in Tomoeda?

"Oh ho. Are you going to run the way you did the first time Sakura kissed your cheek?" Touya taunted. "You left a cloud of thick dust behind you…let's see, that was Sakura's thirteenth birthday, and she thanked you for your present. Then she kissed you on the cheek. You turned white, then red, then you flew out of the house like hellhounds were on your ass." Touya began to laugh at the memory. "I hope Tomoyo has a video of that; I'd pay good money for a copy!"

"Dunno about that but I do know she has a video of you and Nakuru in Penguin Park," Kirigo said, grinning.

Silence. Then…

"WHAT?"

"And when Tsukishiro joined you two, well…" Kirigo whistled. "Now that was _**interesting**_. Nakuru sure is limber, isn't she?"

A long, awkward pause ensued. Syaoran tried to count the spots on the wall; Touya was controlling himself and turning various shades of red and purple; Kirigo was grinning.

Finally, Touya asked in a strangled voice, "What did you see?"

"Well, Daidouji's video begins halfway; you were already fucking Nakuru. Then Tsukishiro arrived… Didn't you mind seeing her and your best friend climax together?"

"I…am going to kill my cousin," Touya announced calmly. "Wait. How did you get to watch it?"

"Meiling copied it off of Tomoyo's laptop's hard drive and showed it to me."

"That's disgusting," Touya said. Syaoran, for once, agreed with him.

"I must say though, you're an interesting lover. That fillip you did at…"

"SHUT IT!" Touya yelped.

"B-n-g-h…" Syaoran stammered. _Damn it!_ He was eighteen and he still could not quit stammering when embarrassed!

"I think that's his way of saying we ought to quit the discussion of your sexcapades," Kirigo said.

"Says he who opened the topic," Touya pointed out.

Syaoran said nothing; he was still grasping for something to say.

"Poor widdle virgin boy," Touya cooed at him mockingly.

"You are enjoying this way too much," Kirigo said as he opened Syaoran's refrigerator in search of something to eat.

"He's taking something precious away from me," Touya said, circling Syaoran, who was moving nervously away from him. "I consider this fair turnabout."

"I think," and Kirigo popped a green grape into his mouth, "you ought to give him credit for staying pure because of your sister. Meiling tells me he's been in love with her for years, and refused to go out with anyone else at all. Mmm, these are good," and he popped a few more grapes in his mouth.

Syaoran gave him a withering glance. "Would you like some grapes?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do," Kirigo said contentedly. "Hey, these are good."

"Aren't you gonna offer me refreshments? I'm a guest," Touya smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Fine. What do you want?" Syaoran said in a flat tone.

"Pizza. Extra cheese and pepperoni, add some dried seaweed, plus Asahi beer," Touya said, grinning. He'd seen enough of the gaki to know that Syaoran's refrigerator was full of healthy fare: salads, fruits, juice, and fresh meat. No beer, junk food, or the good stuff.

"I…don't have that," Syaoran said slowly. "Would you care for anything else?"

"Gee. Here I am, big brother of the girl you love, and you won't even play nice?" Touya said in a mock-despairing voice. His request ensured the brat would have to call for delivery, and anything that inconvenienced the brat was a good idea.

"Pizza, extra cheese and pepperoni, Asahi beer," Syaoran repeated.

"And extra mushrooms," Kirigo called out.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Syaoran made a call to the local takeaway for pizza and beer, and found Touya standing right behind him.

"What?"

"Why'd you wait till you two were almost out of high school?" Touya asked curiously. "That afraid of me? Or too shy with girls? No, forget it, obviously you're a virgin and you have no experience."

Syaoran thanked whatever gods there were that Touya seemed not to have heard of his annoying playboy reputation—a notion shattered quickly.

"Knew those rumors about you being the playboy of Seijyu had to have been made up. Who'd you pay to give you that rep?"

"I…Never…You…" Giving in to his emotion, Syaoran shrieked in a most unmanly fashion, "I am not a fucking playboy, god damn it to hell and back! I don't know why people think I am! Even Sakura, and by God that truly sucked, SHE thought I was some man whore…I…just…hate it!!!" He clenched his fists, breathing hard from emotion.

Kirigo and Touya burst into laughter.

"I would have paid good money for a playboy rep, I really would have," Kirigo mused. "Would have gotten laid more often in high school. You must be a saint not to have fucked around."

"Hey, better playboy than gay. Everyone thought that Yukito and I were lovers," Touya grinned.

"You're…not gay?" Syaoran blurted without thinking.

"You…" Touya growled. "What part of 'I'm engaged to Nakuru' did you not understand?"

"Come on, it _did_ look that way," Kirigo said. "I was in the middle school when you were in high school and the fangirls all thought you were the ultimate bishounen team."

"Oh hell, fine," Touya grumbled. "We're getting off track," Touya stood up and slapped Syaoran's back heartily, choking an "Ouch!" out of him.

"What, is my sister marrying a wimp?" he sneered. "That was a light, friendly whack on the back."

Syaoran chose not to reply; instead, Kirigo pointed out, "He's got stitches. Seems he got into a fight at school."

"What?" Touya glared at Syaoran. "You some kind of thug?"

Offended, Syaoran spat, "Those bastards called Sakura names and invited her to f-fu…do dirty things with them! You prefer I just stood by and let them insult her?"

To his surprise, Touya laughed again. "Had I known you were this entertaining, I'd've let you date Sakura sooner." He clapped Syaoran's back again, a little more gently. "Okay. So. Sex." He frowned a bit. "With my little sister…"

A glare returned to Touya's face. Instinctively, Syaoran moved behind the sofa. Second level black belt though he was, Syaoran figured 'angry brother' trumped his martial arts skills any time.

"Get over it, Kinomoto," Kirigo rolled his eyes. "Would you really prefer that Sakura screw some boy you can't scare as badly as you do Syaoran here? Some dumb jock who'll fuck her and leave? At least this Syaoran boy is so into her, she's all he can see!"

"She ought not to have sex, period," Touya growled.

Cupping his hands, Kirigo pretended to yell, "Earth to Kinomoto: We. Are. In. The. New. Millenium. Everyone who's able to has sex, even your grandparents, and those who're celibate are that way by choice." Kirigo shook his head in exasperation. "Deal with it."

"Humphfh," Touya grunted. After a pause, he said without looking at Syaoran, "My sister likes being touched and hugged. She probably…she…" and his voice trailed off.

"…is a sensual girl, though she might not know it," Kirigo shrugged. "So," and he walked closer to Syaoran, "she's probably going to enjoy herself with Syaoran here." Reaching Syaoran, he hooked an arm over the latter's shoulders and whispered, "Let's not tell him about the finger stunt, 'kay? I think he won't be very accepting of it."

Gratefully, Syaoran nodded. "Thanks. That's very kind of you."

"Nah, I just think it would be a shame to get blood on your floors. You don't see mahogany tiles these days," Kirigo said.

"Uh…"

"Quit whispering," Touya sat in Syaoran's chair again. "I think it's best if we start with our own specifics," and he gave Syaoran a smile that did not bode well.

What followed was, in Syaoran's opinion, one of the worst days of his life as both Kirigo and Touya 'shared' their sexual adventures in the name of 'educating' him. It even included a discussion of birth control, and Touya threatened, "You go with what my sister wants. Condom, pills, rhythm, whatever SHE wants goes. You heard me?"

Then came tips on how to deal with premature ejaculation (and Syaoran blushed fiercely at the memory of how he'd come the night before with Sakura barely even touching him), how to thrust into a girl, and worst of all, how to make love to a virgin girl.

At that point, he demanded, "You hate me! Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you just beat me up and go?"

"That's the easy way," Touya grinned evilly. "Watching your face as we tell you all this is just…priceless. Beating you up is a temporary thrill. Traumatizing you for life is the best. Why, I bet that when you and Sakura are in bed for the first time," and he leaned forward, "you'll think of me and Kirigo here, and you'll never be able to get it up."

"Someone please just kill me," Syaoran murmured as he rolled his eyes.

"That would be a mercy. Giving you sex tips, on the other hand," and Touya began to shake with mirth, "and knowing you'll always remember me…why, that makes me a lasting part of your life."

"Thanks, I think," Syaoran said, deflated.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening proceeded the same way, and by the time the two older boys left him, Syaoran felt he could withstand just about anything life threw at him.

"Now remember," Touya said as he and Kirigo left, "you and Sakura need matching outfits for your engagement ceremony. And you are going to pay for it, you hear?"

"E-engagement?" he stammered. "I…" _Oh crap,_ Syaoran thought. Touya hadn't been just yanking his chain, he was serious.

"What?" Touya towered over him menacingly. "Do you mean to say you have no intentions of marrying my sister?"

"I do! I do!" Syaoran said quickly; he'd have said anything so as not to dishonor his beloved Sakura.

But when he closed the door on them, he leaned against it then sank to the floor. _Oh shit_, he thought. _Sakura is going to think I did this on purpose!_

Quickly he raced for his phone to call her.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Sakura suppressed a "Hoe…" as the five women stared at her. The four brunettes had to be Syaoran's sisters; they had the same thick chocolate-colored hair that he did.

As for his regally beautiful mother, who was looking at Sakura with fathomless black eyes, Sakura began to tremble. Why were they here?

_Syaoran is Chinese, _she thought. _Could it be that I can't…that I'm not allowed to be his girlfriend?_

Yelan Li drew closer to Sakura, and raised a large black fan to her chin. She met Sakura's eyes, studying her intently.

"Er…uh, nice to meet you?" Sakura curtsied, unsure of how to treat Syaoran's mother. All she knew was that he was from a wealthy family in Hong Kong; he didn't like to talk much about his family except to occasionally call them a 'bunch of perverts' and to refuse to answer their calls and emails.

"So you're Sakura, the one he's been hiding from us," Yelan Li spoke in a soft alto. "Goodness, you are an utterly beautiful child. No wonder he's head over heels for you."

"Hoe?"

"Did you hear that?" one sister with short, bobbed hair and blue eyes squealed. "So cute!"

Her words triggered a frenzy in the Li girls; they grabbed Sakura, hugging and pinching her, squeeing and nearly trampling their mother in the process.

"Ah…uh…" Sakura struggled to support their weight. "Please…I…"

"Girls, please," Yelan said regally. "Don't kill your future sister-in-law."

"But she's so cute!" The tallest one with long brown hair and brown eyes like Syaoran's said as she hugged Sakura. "Oh, sorry. I'm Fuutie, the youngest next to Syaoran. Let's be friends!"

"I'm Fei Mei," said the first one who had spoken.

"I'm Shiefa," smiled the one with hair like Tomoyo's and dark green eyes.

"I'm Fanran," the last one, who had shoulder-length hair and black eyes like her mother's, said.

"Uh…" Sakura remembered her manners. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you. Ah…Maybe…we should go downstairs where there are more seats?"

The circus moved downstairs; Sakura turned to Meiling and whispered, "What is going on?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't invite them," Meiling said quickly.

Somehow they got settled in the den; Sakura got Tomoyo to help her brew and serve tea as Meiling made small talk.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whispered. "What's going on?"

"They wanted to meet you, and so I let them in with my key, and guided them to your room," Tomoyo smiled as she poured tea into small fluted cups.

"But why are they here? Syaoran's been in Tomoeda for eight years and they suddenly show up only now?" Sakura carefully sliced the chocolate meringue cake her father had made the other day, and was grateful for the impulse that made Fujitaka get creative in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo lifted the tray with the cups and smiled even wider. "They like you. You have nothing to worry about."

They served the tea and cake; when she and Tomoyo sat down, finally, Sakura got to ask, "Er, Madam Li, if I may ask…to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Invasion, more like," Meiling muttered, causing Tomoyo to giggle discreetly.

"The reason why we're here," Yelan said, "is because we learned that Syaoran has been searching the Internet for ideas on sex. And clearly, since you are his girlfriend, he intends to make love to you." She smiled kindly at Sakura.

Sakura wanted to melt into a puddle of shame on the floor. How had they known?

"I…That is…we…"

"And we can't have you and Syaoran going off fornicating willy-nilly," Yelan continued calmly. "Your brother wouldn't like that, not at all."

"My…brother?" Sakura felt faint. Touya would murder Syaoran if he knew what they were doing!

"So charming," Yelan cooed. "He was quite furious at first but I told him it really wouldn't do for him to murder my son—I mean, who would you marry? My daughters helped convince him to understand that young love shouldn't be denied."

"Yeah, he was good to kiss," Fanran said dreamily.

"Too bad he's engaged," Shiefa groaned.

"Now, girls, that's enough. Surely there are more boys here in Tomoeda. But we must not forget the reason we came here." Yelan smiled. "You see, my dear, Syaoran has forbidden us to come near him."

"Moved to Tomoeda on his own when he was ten, can you believe it?" Fuutie said.

"Said we were a bunch of—well, you know what he said," Fei Mei pouted.

"The last time he was home, and I think he was fifteen, you walked in on him naked and expect him to forgive you?" Fanran pointed out.

"I just said he was getting a good start on his manhood…I think he was mastur…"

"Argh!" It was Meiling. "Look, cousins, this is just getting gross. Syaoran moved here because you guys loved hounding him!"

"We're his sisters," Fuutie complained. "He ought to understand why we found him cute."

Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Let's stay on the topic. Wait, what did you guys do to Sakura's big brother?" Meiling's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing, really," Fei Mei shifted guiltily.

"We just did what we did to Sakura and then asked if he was married and if not then maybe he'd like one of us," Fanran said earnestly.

"Didn't he get mad?" Meiling asked curiously.

"Oh but he was the sweetest boy!" Fuutie said. "He said we could do anything we liked. Seemed to be in a hurry. Mama made him promise not to kill Syaoran and to be nice, then he agreed to everything Mama said so long as we got off him."

Sakura looked at Meiling and Tomoyo, and the three began to giggle.

"Oh so that's an excellent strategy for handling his temper," Tomoyo grinned. "Must make a note of that."

"He did seem annoyed when we mentioned Syaoran, you, and getting married," Fei Mei mused.

Yelan smoothly inserted herself into the conversation. "So the best thing to do is get you lovebirds engaged in a nice ceremony, maybe around Valentine? A Western tradition, yes…but when you and Syaoran finally make love, it will be as soulmates and true lovers, not as hormonal teenagers. I hope my engagement ring fits you!" Yelan smiled happily at Sakura, then took her left hand.

"Oh, look at her fingers," Fuutie cooed. "Long and candle-like. A good sign!"

"Fleshy mound of Venus!" announced Shiefa. The five Li women giggled. "Sensual appetite is good."

"Ho…e…" Sakura was turning very, very red. Her two friends were no help at all; they were standing in the doorway, leaning into each other as they fought to control their laughter.

Yelan Li removed a beautiful filigreed gold ring with a large diamond from her left hand, and slipped it on Sakura's left ring finger. It slid on perfectly, and the Lis squealed.

"Eee, look at that! They were meant to be!" Fanran cheered.

"Welcome to the Li family, my dear! Oh, I wish you'd met Syaoran's father. He would have loved you." Yelan hugged Sakura, then carefully removed the ring. "Now, we have so much to do. First we have to give you the family lovemaking manual, then we all have to have a girl's day out to talk about love and matters like that." Yelan clasped her hands with Sakura's, black eyes alight with happiness. "Our little boy is all grown up…and this is his beautiful wife!"

_Marriage?_ Sakura felt her knees go weak. Hell yes she wanted to marry Syaoran someday but this…

_Oh my God Syaoran might think I'm behind this and I did this to trap him! _The horror of the idea caused Sakura squeak, "But…no…wait!"

"Wait?" Fuutie turned towards her. "Hey, the earlier you get started on babies, the better."

"B-babies?" Sakura felt faint again. Should she put her head between her legs now?

"Oooh that would be so cute!"

"HOE!"

"I think," Tomoyo smoothly cut into the chatter, "what my cousin and best friend is trying to say is, 'Slow down, please.' After all, she and Syaoran haven't even been a couple for a whole week yet."

"Wow, he sure plans for the future," Fei Mei giggled.

"Perhaps it would be best if our families could all have dinner together as soon as your father returns from his trip," Yelan smiled. "Oh, this is just so wonderful!" She pinched Sakura's cheeks gently. "I'm sure you two will have lovely children in time…think of the genetics at work here!"

"I…ah…uh…" Sakura was spared from answering when her cell phone rang. "Oh!" She blushed; it was Syaoran. "Er, pardon me but I have to take this call…"

"Syaoran?" she said quietly into the phone.

"Yes, I need to…"

"Hold on, please," Sakura grinned nervously at her visitors. "Er, I…phone call…"

"Girls," Yelan smiled as she read the name of the caller, "we should go."

"Syaoran's calling her, isn't he?" Fanran squealed.

"Yes, and we should give them some privacy," Yelan said as she herded her daughters to the door. "Good night, darling Sakura, and don't forget to tell your family about dinner in Tokyo as soon as your father is back! I've got your father's number; I'll call him."

Sakura waved a weak goodbye to them; they had been like a pinching, hugging, squeeing whirlwind. When she closed the door, she collapsed into a heap on the living room sofa, punched a button on her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Sakura," Syaoran said urgently, "was that my family?"

"Yes…"

"Don't let them get to you! I…Sakura…we have to talk…"

"Come on over. I need to talk to you as well," Sakura said softly.

"Fifteen minutes," Syaoran promised as he hung up.

"What…was that?" she squeaked at Meiling and Tomoyo. "Why…How did they…The Lis!" Sakura flopped back on the sofa. "My God."

"Your prospective in-laws," Tomoyo giggled.

"Come to think of it, how did you arrive with them?" Meiling asked suspiciously.

"They found me at the gate," Tomoyo said. "So I let them in."

"Uh-huh," Meiling said suspiciously.

"What, you think I had a hand in that?" Tomoyo said innocently.

"Oh gods no, now why would I think that of you?" Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Marriage…" Sakura said softly. "I…Syaoran's coming over…"

"Do we need to vanish?" Tomoyo teased.

"No!" A panicky Sakura grabbed her arm. "You have to help me! Syaoran…marriage…I didn't…He might think I called his family here!"

"O ye of little faith," Meiling rolled her eyes. "Syaoran is not going to think the worst of you."

"But his mom said…"

Meiling put her hands on her hips. "Look! When have we been wrong about Syaoran, huh?"

Sakura thought, then, "Never, so far."

"So, trust us. I bet," and Meiling exchanged a naughty glance with Tomoyo, "Syaoran…ahem…misses you."

"Misses me? But we were together last night…"

"I heard straight from your lips that when he began touching your breasts, you—what was the phrase you used? Ah yes—'floated to heaven'."

Sakura blushed, then grinned. "Oh! I get it. He misses me in that way."

"Wow. She's beginning to lose the denseness," Meiling cheered.

"Only when it comes to Li-kun," Tomoyo smiled. "But don't forget, he loves you too."

"Great sex and love," Meiling said. "What more can you ask for?"

"He has to learn first, remember?" Tomoyo protested.

"So does she. They can learn together," Meiling grinned.

"We've gotten started on that…and I'm sure the Lis will lend a hand." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, then hugged her. "It took some time but soon we'll be able to share sex talk!"

"And trade tips," Meiling added.

"Have I thanked you two yet?" Sakura smiled.

"No, but hold that thought," Tomoyo grinned. "Because you may need us again in the future. For…advice."

"Yeah, better us than Auntie and my cousins," Meiling chortled.

"No…They wouldn't, would they?" Sakura looked horrified.

"I hate to break this to you but I brought over a bunch of sex manuals for Syaoran. I bet they're heading for his apartment to get them and then bring them to you."

"No way," Sakura whispered.

"Yes way."

"Tea, anyone?" Tomoyo had gone to the kitchen and come back with a fat little pot of tea.

"Yes, please," Sakura held out her pink bunny mug.

The three girls sipped on their tea in silence, with occasional giggles and snorts. Then the doorbell rang. Sakura raced to open the door, and in the porch stood a panting Syaoran.

"I…" Syaoran drew a deep breath. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"And you believe me when I say I'd never force you into anything, right?"

"Same goes for me," Sakura began hesitantly.

"My mother…" "I don't think…" they spoke at the same time.

"Sorry," Syaoran took her hand in his. "You first."

Because the situation was urgent, Sakura spoke without hesitation. "I love you, Syaoran, but I…I didn't ask your mother to do or say anything but she thinks we're getting married…Please don't get me wrong 'cause I love you and I do want to marry you someday but not now! I didn't make your mom do that!"

To her surprise, Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "I know. You can calm down." He kissed her again.

"How?"

"Because," and Syaoran drew a deep breath, "your brother came to see me earlier."

"Hoe!"

"Hoe, indeed," Syaoran placed his head on Sakura's shoulder. "My God it was **awful**…"

"Did he beat you up?" Sakura frantically began examining Syaoran's face for more bruises. "What did he say?"

"I'm all right," Syaoran took her hands and kissed them gently. "Physically, that is. Mentally, though, I think I'm scarred for life."

"Why?" Sakura looked at him curiously; he did seem a little green around the gills.

"They…I…" Syaoran stammered, then cleared his throat. "They talked to me about s-sex…"

"HOE!"

"Seconded," Syaoran muttered. "I now know more about your brother's sex life than any person should know. And by the nether hells, Sakura…I…Do you know Daidouji has a video of him and his fiancée going at it in Penguin Park…with Tsukishiro?"

"I don't want to know!" Sakura clapped her hands over her ears. "Gah! My brother and sex! Eew!"

"Amen." Syaoran pulled a paper out of his pocket. "They left me this."

Sakura opened the paper's folds and found a schedule. Date, time, venue…and "Moves to Try." Under the last column she found 'Necking,' 'Breast fondling and licking,' 'Going down on her.' She didn't recognize the handwriting.

"What…" She turned puzzled eyes on him.

Syaoran blushed deep red. "Apparently it's a schedule of times and places when we- when we…m-make out…how far to go…Kirigo wrote it out."

"HOE!"

"Yet again seconded, sweet baby," Syaoran said.

"What did you call me?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Uh… 'sweet baby.' You don't like it?" Syaoran knitted his brows, worried. "It just came out…" And he was embarrassed; he hated it when the boys in the locker room called their girlfriends nicknames, and he'd thought himself beyond such sappiness.

But Sakura was just so…Something in the region of his chest swelled, and he smiled shyly.

"No, I like it," Sakura smiled, and tiptoed up to kiss his lips. "I just don't know what to call you."

"As long as it's not 'virgin brat' we're fine," he said wryly.

"Oooh that Touya!" Sakura snarled. "What else did he say to you?"

"No, no, sw- uh, Sakura…it's okay, really."

"All right then," Sakura said. She peered at the schedule again. "A month between necking and petting? Sheesh," she pretended to complain.

"I guess we can improvise," Syaoran's eyes twinkled.

"I love it when you're reckless," Sakura smiled and tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

Unable to resist, Syaoran swooped in, slammed the door behind him, and began to kiss Sakura. Startled, she stiffened, then as his tongue began lazily exploring her mouth, she sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair.

_Oh God kissing Syaoran was just_…Sakura clung to him, tilting her head back so he could kiss her neck with little butterfly kisses. She pulled him down and kissed his chin, then his neck as well; Syaoran moaned softly when she let her tongue dart out to taste him.

Then he became aware of a presence.

"Mind the camera!" Tomoyo jerked her camera out of Syaoran's range when he shielded Sakura with his body then lashed out; Meiling pulled Tomoyo backwards.

"What the…" Syaoran backed off.

"Nice shot," Tomoyo said; she'd reviewed what she'd filmed. Syaoran could hear himself moaning softly.

"Give that here!" He reached for the camera.

"Hell no," Tomoyo grinned.

"Oh no. I am **not** joining Touya Kinomoto in your X-rated library." Syaoran used his height to grab the camera; he quickly rewound it and erased the footage of him and Sakura making out.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. "You want a copy, don't you?"

"Absolutely not." Syaoran confidently replayed what he thought would be blank tape. Instead…

"GAH!" He practically tossed the camera back at Tomoyo. "That's…that's…"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, Li-kun, like you haven't seen sensual footage before. You know I'm in the film class."

"But…but…" Syaoran was pale. "Naked…"

"Like you don't see Eriol naked in the locker room?"

"But what…"

"It's footage for a music video I'm making."

"Are you doing music videos in film class now?" Meiling asked curiously.

"Oh no. This is my private collection." Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran wavered where he was standing, feeling ill. This was definitely not one of his best days.

Sakura took the camera from Tomoyo, checked to make sure her footage with Syaoran was gone, then ushered her two best friends out of the house with a grin and "You two have mercy on Syaoran, come on!"

When she locked the door behind them, Syaoran noticed that she was smiling.

"And what does that smile mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Doesn't your schedule say we should make out tonight?" she said slyly.

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears…or his luck. "Uh…yes?"

She walked up to him, wound her arms around his waist, then pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "My dad's not home tonight."

Was she really saying what he thought she was saying?

Boldly, Syaoran retorted, "You really shouldn't make offers you don't intend to follow through on."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura decided to take the lead. "Who says I'm not going to follow through?"

And that was when Syaoran realized she had slid her hand over his crotch—and she was fondling it gently. He instantly hardened in response.

"Wow," Sakura said. "Meiling was right. Boys can get hard really fast."

"Holy…" was all he got out before she kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth. He tore himself away from her lips; before Sakura could protest, he quickly picked her up and practically flew up the stairs into her bedroom.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Hmmm. How far will our favorite virgin couple go? That (ahem, hot) scene's written out. But I'd appreciate suggestions for the Li-Kinomoto meeting! It has got to be funny, for sure. I really enjoy writing this story, and I wish I had more time to do so ^_^ Reviews would be oh so wonderful, and suggestions for humor considered in drafting!

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Review responses and thanks:** To **lhaine07**, LOL thanks for the idea, and you'll be surprised who the suggestion comes from! To **TwilightKisses**, I quite enjoyed writing the torture for Syaoran! To **EHMAGAWD**, Uh...LOL that made me laugh. To **winterkaguya**, hell yes I gave Zero to Meiling. Think about it: if Zero were in character he'd kill Meiling—and vice versa. Now you know what Touya would do XD Same goes for Yelan. Who do you feel sorrier for at this point? To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, aw thanks! I love writing this, I just wish my (grumble) job would give me more free time. To **sootyxsnowpetal**, am glad you enjoyed their misadventures! Re Zero, I made him out of character on purpose; honestly, him and sex ed...I just don't see it LOL. I honestly think (SPOILER ALERT) that Zero is going to wind up with Yuuki, and am also writing a disturbing fic about Kaname's reaction to that. To **XxSakura-HimexX** Hey I threw in Suzaku as well. I honestly had fun with it. Don't worry, this is pure humor all the way. No angst, given that my other story is going to be ALL angst next chapter. To **mimichan88**, now you know! Yes, I loved the Li girls in the first movie! I'm fine, but it's my friend absolutefluffiness who's going through hell right now. To **Takagouzawa Hikari-san**, Amen, I thought they were hot too. Just a joke XD To **puasloma**, Ahem. Not revealing my secrets XD haha joke. To **cres-cres**, Well, Suzaku has a one-joke role to play here XD Hey, Suzaku was based on Syaoran anyway so what the heck... To **pApAw**, here it is! to Shiona Acitiu, Indeed. Wait for the dinner XD To **bangag pa**, OK lang ako, furniture lang na luma nadale, pero yung isang friend ko buong bahay kaya di na me magrereklamo... To **Skei-Fyr**, Aw thanks for mentioning that. I'm OK; I guess it was time to replace my old telly and furniture anyway, and to move out of my rathole of an apartment. I hope you like the LOLs in this chapter! To **MikoKagome1113**, LOL! Honestly I had help and at my old university they offered Sex and Writing, Sex and Culture, and Erotic Writing. I took them all LOL! To **TripWire-Dono**, That is constructive criticism (hangs head) and I'm sorry I took the joke too far. Thanks for reining me in ^_^ To **akiyan**, aw thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy! To **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**, whoa. Watch the caps lock XD Kidding aside, honestly this started as a dare and then it turned into a really enjoyable story to write. To **butterflyKISSU**, D'aww I always luv ya ^_^ To **rosedreamer101**, thanks! To **dayadmg**, Thanks for understanding the clash between fanfic and a job! (hugs) Honestly, if anyone paid me for writing fanfic, heck I'd do it all my waking hours LOL! (Talk about a dream job!) To **KuroiChou**, LOL! Thank you for the compliment. I tried as hard as I could to age Syaoran yet keep him in character; the fun part is rewatching the anime and rereading my (battered) copy of the manga! To **kikyou26**, Don't worry they're just a side joke. To **Zyion**, here it is! To **anjuliet**, Thanks! I'm so glad you also noticed Eriol's lovely evil plot...and I bet you realize who his ally is? Hehe... Of course SxS will be each other's first; I just want to have fun with them first XD To **animeaddict787**, here you are!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 8**

**It Can't Get Any Worse . . . Can It?**

**Notes:** A shorter chapter than usual, explanation below.

I know I've used Zero Kiriyu of Vampire Knight and soon, Suzaku Kururugi of Code Geass out of character. My apologies if you're a fan; I mean no disrespect. The OOC-ness for them is to fit the humor of the story; I mean, can you imagine Zero giving someone a talk about sex? No? Yep, that's what I meant. Please just laugh and have fun :D

**xXxSxSxXx**

The boy with the chocolate-brown hair and green eyes grinned as he stood at the gates of Seijyu High. He'd passed there on the way to his cousin Meiling Li's apartment, and they were definitely planning some serious mischief—the kind he loved.

"My playground," he said under his breath. "Ah, this is going to be so good."

The girl with him smiled. "Play only, okay? You're with me."

"How could I forget?" He bent down to kiss her forehead. "But tomorrow is Monday, and you know what I intend to do."

She giggled. "Bad boy. Are you sure Meiling and Eriol will be on hand to save you? Especially when Syaoran discovers what you're doing?"

"What's life without a little danger?" he grinned. "Just be sure you help Daidouji film everything, okay?"

"That I will."

She handed him a small case that contained brown contact lenses.

He smiled and said, "Then let the games begin tomorrow."

**xXxSxSxXx**

Fujitaka Kinomoto stared at his cell phone, a bit dazed. Someone was asking for Sakura's hand in marriage? Touya had sounded oddly accepting on the phone, which in itself was a surprise. Since when had Touya meekly accepted such big changes in his little sister's life without an uproar? His high school friend (and, Fujitaka knew, ex-boyfriend) Yukito Tsukishiro had always teased Touya about his 'sister complex,' a charge Touya didn't deny.

"Whoa," he said softly. Yes, Sakura was eighteen, two years older than Nadeshiko had been when she had married Fujitaka. But still, she was his little girl—a strong, independent, smart, silly, lovely girl, and his only daughter. Could he help it if he was feeling a little unhappy about it?

And…Syaoran Li was the lucky boy? Fujitaka smiled; the poor boy had hung around their house as he grew up, clearly in love with Sakura but too shy to show it. Fujitaka liked him; Syaoran was a fan of his, and was so in love with Sakura, it was touching.

That he'd managed to ask Sakura to marry him, if Fujitaka had it right, was nothing short of a miracle. But then when had he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend? How could Fujitaka not have noticed that?

Clearly something had happened that he did not know of. He supposed he would have to have 'the talk' with Sakura now. Fujitaka wondered just what he would be able to say to Sakura about sex; for him it was a beautiful, sacred thing between lovers.

But Sakura was so young! Did she even know what she was getting into? Besides—and Fujitaka frowned a bit—she had always been cheerfully oblivious to Syaoran Li's feelings for her, so why was she wanting to marry him all of a sudden, in the space of a few days? Because the last time he was home, just a week ago, Sakura was still sighing to Tomoyo about "When is Syaoran ever going to notice my feelings for him?"

And even then, his daughter deserved to see the world, to have fun, maybe date several boys, go to college, get a job. Marrying at eighteen was no joke; it had not been easy at sixteen for her mother, and Fujitaka wondered if poor Syaoran Li would be able to support Sakura properly. Oh, of course the young boy was wealthy; when Syaoran had taken advanced archaeology courses at the college that summer break, he'd easily been able to buy the expensive equipment needed for the expeditions, and his presents to Sakura were simple but of high quality.

What Fujitaka wanted to know was, would Syaoran be able to give Sakura the love and support she needed as they braved their early married life together?

He needed to know. Fujitaka cast about in his head, then nodded when an idea occurred to him: a trial. Syaoran would need to pass a test first before he gave his consent to the marriage—and so would Sakura. It would be a little cruel to them, but, Fujitaka reasoned, better to be cruel now than to have both brokenhearted over a failed marriage later on.

And so he made a few calls to some people of, shall we say, negotiable reputation. It always paid to keep underworld connections, and Fujitaka made arrangements for the coming week, steeling himself to be as cold and calm as necessary.

_Sakura-san, Li-kun, I hope you both pass my test, _he prayed quietly. Then he began to pack his equipment, and he called the conference head to say that he would be leaving to return to Tomoeda.

**xXxSxSxXx**

Slamming into Sakura's room, Syaoran laid her gently on the bed. The lights were still on, and he began to kiss her.

She closed her eyes; the kisses were gentle and delicious, like little butterflies at first then when the pressure of his mouth increased and his tongue darted out to taste hers, she sighed softly; she enjoyed it very much.

Then he paused. "Am I going too fast . . . is it okay?" He looked into her eyes, and Sakura thrilled deep inside. He kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"It's fine," Sakura said, and she cupped Syaoran's cheeks in her palms. "Please . . ."

He didn't need a second phrase of encouragement. Syaoran slowed down his kisses, the fingers of his left hand slowly wandering up and down her neck, his right hand on her cheek, turning her to meet his lips. Little butterfly kisses alternated with deep soul kisses; he was savoring her, and between her thighs, Sakura could feel how much he wanted her.

And she realized that she too was moistening, responding to his touch and kisses. It was thrilling and a little scary, and she loved it.

Her hand snaked down to where Syaoran was hardening, and she brushed it gently. He moaned, and she enjoyed the sheer pleasure of knowing she could drive Syaoran insane with just a suggestion and a little touching. His kisses were urgent but sweet; now he was more careful, watching her face to see if she liked what he was doing.

"Did I tell you I used to hide in the equipment shed when you had swimming classes?" Sakura asked when he paused for breath.

"Sort of," he smiled.

"This is why," and she smiled as she began to pull his shirt off him; obligingly, he shrugged out of it for her. Sakura let her hands roam over his smooth chest, his lean muscles. Then she pushed him down to lie beside her, and her lips followed the path her hands had taken.

"No, don't, Sakura, I . . ." Syaoran sucked in his breath; what she was doing was driving him insane. How many times had he fondled himself to this very fantasy? But then he realized he was close to orgasm again.

_Never,_ he swore inwardly. _Never will I come before she does._ He fought her off him playfully, pinning her under him. "My turn, sweet baby." And he nuzzled her neck, tasting the skin where her shoulder joined it. Mindful of Kirigo's (and Touya's—but he put that at the back of his mind) advice, he carefully explored her, finding what caresses made her shudder, what made her gasp.

Sakura closed her eyes and gave herself up to the beautiful sensations of Syaoran touching, kissing her in places that tingled to his touch. The expression on his face was etched in her mind's eye, and it was one that told her how much he loved and wanted her.

Finally he came to the swell of her breasts. He returned to her lips first, then reverently asked, "May I?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see a heavy-lidded, loving expression in Syaoran's eyes. She nodded.

He nudged his way into the valley between her small breasts, noting the smell of baby powder, her light natural scent, and a little sweat. Moving upwards, he teased her blouse off her shoulders, then used his teeth to move the bra straps down, kissing and tasting her as he did.

Sakura closed her eyes again and gave herself up to the sweetness of what Syaoran was doing. Having no standard to compare Syaoran against was no problem; what he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm and tenderness. After a long, sweet interlude of kissing and fondling through her clothes, he raised her shirt then clumsily removed her bra. Her breasts finally lay bare to his eyes, at a time when he was fully awake and aware of what he was doing. Feeling shy, she closed her eyes.

He kissed her eyelids. "Open your eyes," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura shook her head and blushed.

"Please?"

She did so, slowly.

Again, the look in Syaoran's eyes was just wonderful. "Do you know you're even more beautiful than I thought you would be?"

To his surprise, Sakura began to giggle. "Haven't I heard that in a movie before?"

Syaoran knitted his brows. "I dunno, but I mean it."

He captured her lips with his again, then as he kissed her deeply, she felt his fingers come up and cup her breast. A tingle ran through her as he did the same with the other breast; soon he was using both his thumbs to caress her breasts, then to stroke the nipples very gently.

"Do you . . . Is that okay?" he asked nervously.

Sakura smiled, then urged his head down; she wanted to know what his lips would feel like on her nipples again—this time when they were both fully awake.

"Oh!" She gasped when his warm mouth enveloped her left nipple; his tongue snaked out to curl around the hard bud, and he sucked on her gently as he fondled the other breast. "Oh, oh Syaoran, oh Syaoran!"

Syaoran suppressed the urge to joke about the possibility of her wearing his name out; what mattered was, here was the girl he'd loved for so long, and she was calling his name in pleasure. No more crying. No more begging him to stop because of his clumsiness. This time the sounds she made were music to his ears. He didn't know what turned him on more: her little moans and gasps, the warmth of her skin, the way she tasted, how soft she was . . .

_Shit._ Syaoran could feel his erection in his pants, and it was getting painfully tight. If he took them off, he would be tempted to make love to her then and there, and he knew they weren't fully ready. If he didn't, though . . . he felt like he might explode.

So he used the techniques Kirigo had taught him for controlling erections; he visualized funny things, boring things, Touya Kinomoto talking about his sex life . . . But it was hard, since the temptation to immerse himself in Sakura was almost too much.

_**Almost**_. He reminded himself that he had sworn to take it slow and easy with her.

He held on to his control a little longer, all the while pleasuring Sakura's breasts with his fingers and lips. They had begun to swell from his ministrations, and he crept upwards to kiss her.

"May I . . . touch you?" His right hand paused outside her little white panties. "Or if you want, I can stop."

She gulped, but nodded as she closed her eyes and said, "Please be gentle."

He blushed, remembering what he'd done the other day, but he was determined not to hurt her this time.

"I promise," Syaoran said. Mindful of what he had learned, he reminded himself that Sakura's pleasure mattered, not techniques, not anything else. So at first he rubbed her gently through the pristine cotton, using different strokes, finding out what she liked.

Sakura was going out of her mind from pleasure, and she barely felt it when Syaoran asked permission to remove her panties after the long, delicious time he'd spent caressing her outside them. He kissed her stomach and navel as he slowly removed her panties, and then his head was between her thighs.

"Syaoran, what are you . . . Oh no . . . oh yes!" He had plunged in and was kissing her down **there**, where no other person had been before. Her eyes rolled, and she bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming.

"No, it might smell bad," and she covered her face with her hands. "Don't . . ."

He came back up to kiss her, and she could taste something musky and salty on his lips.

"That's you," he said tenderly "It's not disgusting, Sakura."

"But . . . but . . ."

Syaoran kissed her forehead, then her nose. "I love you," he reassured her gently. "This is just . . . wow."

Sakura kissed him back gently. "I love you too."

She then tried to cover her breasts and cross her legs. Syaoran gently took her hands away and sat up beside her, removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful," he repeated.

"My breasts . . . they're small . . ."

"They're perfect. And you're just so lovely," Syaoran said. "Here," he said as he urged Sakura to sit up. "It's selfish of me to be the only one to see you. Go on," and he placed her hands on his chest.

Sakura ran her hands over Syaoran's skin; unbidden, a thrill ran through her, and she could feel her nipples stiffen as she tentatively explored his hard young body. She pressed kisses here and there, tasting him with her tongue occasionally. She stroked his back gently, then in imitation of what he'd done, she licked his own nipples.

Syaoran was in heaven; Sakura's hands on him were everything he had dreamed they would be: soft, gentle, warm, and utterly arousing. He closed his eyes as well, but would open them to watch the expression on her face.

_She's so beautiful!_ Syaoran moaned then pushed her back on the bed; before Sakura could react, he was between her legs again, looking intently at the place no one else had ever seen before. She had a thatch of hair above her womanhood, which was furled like a small pink flower . . . and she smelled musky and salty and a bit sour but it was wonderful. She was, though, thrashing above him, moaning his name as he licked her and touched her gently. The moisture from her small slit was intoxicating; like very soft jelly, it flowed from her slowly. He slid his tongue into Sakura, wanting to taste more of it, as one finger gently teased her clitoris.

He gasped when she screamed and kicked out; she caught him a glancing blow on his side, and a stitch near his lip popped open. But he stayed with her, tasting her lightly, his tongue fluttering as it teased her clit. Sakura raised her hips, shuddered, then collapsed on her sheets, breathing hard. Syaoran pulled himself up next to her, and cradled her, proud of himself. That was an orgasm; he was **sure** of it. _And a hell of a good one,_ he thought proudly. _I made her come!_

When she could talk, she gasped, "That was just . . . amazing, Syaoran."

He preened. "Glad you liked it. Makes the afternoon with your brother completely worth it."

They cuddled for a while; occasionally they would glance at each other and giggle happily.

Then Sakura smiled. "I can't be selfish either." And before Syaoran knew it, she had pulled his jeans and boxers down, revealing his erection. She took the shaft in her hands curiously.

"So this is what you look like," she said in a wondering tone. "Wow. That's . . . big."

"Oh God!" Syaoran hissed. Her hand was warm, and he had to think of disgusting things to keep from coming immediately. "Please, Sakura, no . . ."

"Nope," Sakura shook her head. "It's my turn."

Thinking of disgusting things became almost impossible when she began to touch him curiously, kneading his hardness, rubbing it with her fingers. Sakura thought Syaoran felt like steel in a velvet glove; she explored it curiously, feeling it twitch in her hands. His eyes were closed, and he was clenching his fists.

"Oh no, am I hurting you?" she asked anxiously.

Through gritted teeth, Syaoran replied, "No. It's okay, go on." In truth he was fighting a fierce arousal; his head was spinning and he wanted to just let go and come.

A tiny bead of moisture appeared at the tip, and curiously, Sakura licked at it, making Syaoran's entire body stiffen. _How the hell am I supposed to hold on?_ he wondered.

Sakura tasted the moisture; it was bitter yet salty, and then, remembering what Meiling and Tomoyo told her, she opened her mouth and enveloped Syaoran's hardness with it.

"Shit!" Syaoran gasped. She was warm and soft; her breasts pressing against his balls didn't help. How many times had he pleasured himself to this fantasy as well? The sensations drowned him, and he began to gasp and moan softly.

She moved her lips up and down the shaft, remembering to relax as Tomoyo had told her to when teaching her about this. Sakura kind of liked watching Syaoran's ecstatic face as she moved up and down, and then she drew her mouth away to lick him.

_I've died and gone to heaven, _Syaoran thought; of their own accord, his hips were moving up and down. Her mouth was warm; her lips softly tugged at his hardness, and the moisture in her mouth was an unbelievably erotic feeling he'd dreamed of ever since he'd first started having sexual dreams about Sakura.

Then Sakura decided to pull off a move she'd seen in the sexy videos Tomoyo and Meiling had shown her: she took him deep into her mouth—and unprepared, she gagged on him. Syaoran, surprised, moved away; unfortunately, as he did, Sakura reflexively bit down on him.

Syaoran had been beaten up just recently, he'd been injured in sparring matches—but he'd never had his privates bitten, and so he paled, whimpered, and then, when Sakura mercifully released him, he felt tears come down his cheeks.

"Syaoran?" Sakura bent over him; his erection had wilted so fast, it was like watching it shrink. "Syaoran . . . what . . ."

He managed to raise a hand, begging her not to touch him as agony spread outwards from his crotch. Syaoran was tempted to laugh, had he not been in such pain. "I . . . do . . . don't . . . mfpf . . . ahh . . ."

"Syaoran?" Sakura was panicking; Syaoran was incoherent with pain but was trying desperately not to show it. "Hold on! I'll . . . something!"

There was no time to pull on her panties; come to think of it, where _**were**_ they? Pulling her shirt over her unfastened bra, she grabbed her robe to cover her disheveled state and flew down the stairs to the kitchen, thinking, _**Ice! First aid kit! Oh my god what have I done to Syaoran?**_ She dashed to the refrigerator, twisting the ice cube tray and pouring its contents into an icebag they used for sprains and burns.

Upstairs Syaoran was turning green and was huffing, stifling his cries of pain. All he could hold on to was, _this shall pass, the pain shall pass . . . oh God it isn't passing right now!_

Sakura flitted about the kitchen, preparing iodine, the ice bad, pouring water into a tumbler for Syaoran, grabbing a tray . . . Then her hair stood on end as she heard a key twist in the lock.

A voice called, "I'm home, Sakura-san!"

It was her dad.

Sakura paled. Half the contents of the first aid cabinet strewn across the kitchen table, but that wasn't it; she'd left her door open, and Syaoran was still writhing in pain on her bed—nearly naked.

"Oh no," she moaned. This was all her fault! If she had just left Syaoran alone, if she had not bitten him, if, if, if!

She ran for the stairs with the iodine in one hand and the icebag in the other. Syaoran's eyes widened at the sight of the icebag.

"No, Sakura, please, don't!" He raised a hand to ward off Sakura's own hand, which was approaching his privates as she held the icebag.

"This might make it feel better!" she gasped.

"No, please!" Syaoran was pale; he could hear Sakura's father entering the house and calling her name. He forced himself to stand up and managed to struggle into his jeans; understanding what he was doing, Sakura helped him button them up. Thankfully he was no longer erect, and so the jeans went on without incident. Still white as a ghost, Syaoran collapsed onto the bed and bit his lip.

"Sakura-san?"

The two teens turned to find Fujitaka Kinomoto in the doorway. He took in Sakura's terrified face, Syaoran's pale face and half-naked body, the panties and the boxers on the floor, Sakura's bathrobe, the young lovers' disheveled hair, and frowned.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at him.

"Otou-san," Sakura began, "I can explain . . . I . . ."

Syaoran struggled to his feet and knelt in front of Sakura's father.

"Please, sir, this is all my fault, Sakura had nothing to do with it . . . I, er, I swear I forced her, please punish me . . ." he babbled.

"But Syaoran . . ."

He turned to glare at her, his amber eyes blazing the message **Shut Up! **

Sakura ignored him. "Otou-san, it was my fault, I told him you weren't at home and he was here and I made him . . . I mean, I kissed him and I . . ."

"No, sir, it wasn't that way, Sakura didn't have anything to do with this, she was innocent! She . . ."

Fujitaka stared at the distraught pair as they babbled at him, both claiming responsibility for the incident. In a way it was touching. He wasn't sure what they were trying to say, but Syaoran claiming he forced Sakura into bed was just ludicrous; the boy had grown up around them and he knew Syaoran didn't have it in him. And for Sakura to claim she'd come on to him . . . It was just _ridiculous_.

"Li-kun, are you all right?" He noticed Syaoran's hands drifting to the front of his pants.

"Er, yes, sir, I am," Syaoran's voice quavered. "Really."

Sakura exploded. "I hurt him! We need to take him to the hospital!"

Syaoran went even paler, if possible. "No! Absolutely not, no hospital!"

"But Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes were tearing up. "What if . . . there's permanent damage? Down there?"

With sudden clarity, Fujitaka realized what had happened. He moved to sit next to Syaoran, then he asked, "Li-kun . . . did she . . . accidentally bite you?"

The red, humiliated, utterly embarrassed face Syaoran made was his answer. Oh dear.

Fujitaka lost it and began to laugh helplessly. Of course he knew what the two had been up to; the guilty looks on their faces was a perfect indication that they'd been trying to make love. He knew he should be furious, but something had told him that Syaoran was looking panicky for some other reason. And he was still pale.

Well then, who wouldn't be pale if his . . . royal scepter . . . had been bitten?

Coughing, spluttering with laughter, Fujitaka mastered himself and cleared his throat, fighting the urge to keep laughing.

"Was there blood?" he asked kindly, though his eyes were still alight with mirth.

"No, sir. Actually, the pain is sort of going away now," Syaoran replied, unable to look him in the eye. Sakura sighed in relief, moved closer and kissed Syaoran's forehead.

"Otou-san, are you mad?" she asked in a small voice.

"A little," he admitted. "You're both still in high school, so this may not be the best time for . . . well, then again I can't stop you. So maybe now is the time to have the talk. I'll go downstairs and order food, and you two . . . can get cleaned up." Fujitaka stood up and said a bit sternly, "I need to talk to you both. I've heard from your brother that you two want to get married. And so," and he raised a finger to forestall their objections, "I've put together a test for each of you. You must pass it before I consent to your marriage."

"But sir," Syaoran managed to gabble out, "I . . ." What? Was he going to say he didn't mean to marry Sakura? That he and Sakura had been misinterpreted? Who'd believe him?

_Of course not, stupid!_ his mind screamed at him.

Instead he said, "I will do anything for Sakura, sir."

"You can start by keeping your hands off her," Fujitaka said quietly as both blushed violently. "Now. We'll talk about this downstairs in twenty minutes. Be ready."

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other as Fujitaka left.

"I guess," Sakura gulped, "we're in trouble now."

"Seconded," Syaoran said faintly. "But let me handle this, okay?"

**End of chapter 8**

**If you enjoyed yourself, please do review! Thanks! :D  
**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Next chapter: **A test for Sakura and Syaoran? A boy coming to their school? What are Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo up to?

**xXxSxSxXx**

HELP! My beta is missing and I miss her. I need someone who can work fast, has a good knowledge of canon CCS (anime and manga), and who can whip me into line for faster updates. The future of Sakura and Syaoran (in this fic XD) is in your hands. PM me or leave a review, thanks!

**Review responses:** (and darn FFN for deleting my original responses!) To **goddess-training**, cool pen name, by any chance are you reading Percy Jackson? I know what you mean; if I knew about MY brother's sex life, eew! XD To **SyaoranOfDarkness**, LOL re Touya and Syaoran! Don't worry about laughing too hard at Syaoran; he's in for more torture. When discussing Sakura with other friends who watch CCS, we realized that she tends to be more open than poor Syaoran when it comes to new things. I like writing Eriol, and I have a surprise in store re him :D To **sootyxsnowpetal**, you'll laugh but I know someone that happened to. A lot of this fic is inspired by "What if X happened to SxS? How would they handle it?" Not easy but quite fun. I wanted to take Tomoyo's character to an extreme here, haha. She must have serious blackmail material on everyone in Tomoeda by now! And Syaoran—heck, just laugh XD He's so serious in the series that sticking him in these situations is just too much fun! To **Akemi-kun**, Suzaku is showing up—that's him in the beginning. Warning, he's out of character also; the game I'm playing here is using other characters in completely weird situations. Besides he's technically Syaoran's clone (LOL Clamp based him on Syaoran anyway) so hey. To **Chiio-chan**, honestly I get ideas from real life. (Never ever admitting which of these has happened to me though XD) The challenge is keeping SxS in character while putting them through ludicrous situations. It's fun! To **SakuraSkywalker**, nice pen name! It gets worse, hope you enjoy this! To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, Hm, I wonder if Syaoran is truly scared of Touya or just annoyed at him or…Dunno XD That meal has to be epic, which is why I'm going to ask for help planning it out. And thanks for understanding re my job. Don't you wish we could be paid well to write fanfic? Hell I would update four stories every week if that were so (sigh)! To **Takagouzawa Hikari-san**, Touya's calm because he thinks he can traumatize Syaoran so badly, Syaoran will never be able to touch Sakura. Touya almost succeeded LOL. Sorry about that, yes, Yukito is gay, decided to have a little fun there. My bad! Aha, Lelouch-lover! Power tripper! XD Kidding! To **SoraChan01**, hot enough? Sorry, had to throw a monkey wrench in there XD To **MikoKagome1113**, By all means please do show your friend and let me know what she thinks! LOL Tomoyo ought to have that video collection insured…and (hint) don't you wonder what she intends to do with the naughtier Sakura footage? Would Syaoran shell out for that? Haha! I loved your ideas, and if you're OK with it, I would like to use some of your ideas. Sex stories all over the table with only SxS unable to participate—whoa, special hell, LOL! To **Emina01*14**, LOL you caught me. Kirigo is a variation on Kiriyu XD Hope you enjoy this one! To **EHMAGAWD**, honestly the 3some was a joke. I can't imagine Touya doing that, but if he did…GAH! Who doesn't want Syaoran? XD **rosedreamer101**, Eek no, don't read this in front of kids! To **michiko14anime**, haha glad you liked it, it's hotter here! To **AngelEmCuti**, Honestly I have fun with this story. The basic premise is putting SxS in awkward situations and trying to work out how they will deal with it. To **winterkaguya**, YES! Of course Touya wants to beat up Syaoran but well, that leaves marks XD Yelan is funny evil, that's all I'm gonna say. Shh re Syaoran's sisters and Touya (steals idea from winterkaguya) WAHA indeed Zero is just so…wrong as a smexy guy, that I couldn't resist. In character he would probably kill Meiling, yes? I agree, so sexy broody. Mmm. So, is the humiliating scene for Syaoran and Sakura here OK for you? XD I think the more important question is, Touya let Yukito join in, or was Yukito there to begin with? XD To **cupid17**, Thank you, I aim for the funny XD To **mimichan88**, that makes me happy, I just thought that after Blossom, people would want to laugh XD To **pApAw**, salamat I'm OK, I just had to reupholster my furniture and replace some appliances. Fluffy-chan lost their home, so I won't complain. Hope you enjoy this one! To **Shiona Acitiu**, YAY! I want you guys to laugh, this is an angst-free story! Haha, nothing wrong with being a virgin, in fact I'd argue you deserve a medal! Don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran are still virginal—barely—here XD To **puasloma**, that makes me glad! To **lhaine07**, Yes, how true, don't you feel sorry for poor Syaoran? I know I do, but it's just too much fun to torture him! Wink wink, sorry I did that to this scene, but believe it or not I do know people to whom it's happened. You won't believe what friends will tell you when you say, "Tell me your sex traumas 'coz I'm writing a story"! To **edward's blossom**, Oooh thank you and it makes me happy when people tell me they laughed because of a story. Hope you like! To **Schuyler Rae**, Trust me, I want to update faster. Make my boss unblock FFN at the office! XD To **chainedheart999**, But it gets worse XD Don't you think that was evil of Touya? They need your blessing, trust me To **animeaddict787**, hee hee, yes, but I figured Sakura has to imbibe some of the naughtiness of her best friends XD To **DineyBlue**, Oooh you have a brother like Touya? Is he single? (Haha slap me, sorry about that!) To **Yami Umi**, They're trying to get a home run, but, well, bad authors like me like to interrupt their fun XD To **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy**, gotta love your pen name! Really, there's still innocence here? Thanks, am trying to keep that in…haha, not by much! To **bangag pa**, thanks! Haha, not planning to have Yukito and Nakuru get their own scene—but you'll see. Parang hindi nagPasko dito sa sooobrang init, feeling ko tinutusta ako lalo na nagsestay ulit sa dad ko huhu galit sa aircon yun ayaw ipa-on! Hm, sorry for not updating sooner but there was a lot of overtime to claim so syempre kinarir ko yun coz I wanted to buy an itouch (meron na yehey!) I like your idea thanks! To **cres-cres**, your thoughts on this now? You can call me nuts if you like XD To **okinawa haruhi**, sorry for the delay, hope you like this! To **Sakura-chan**, I know, I know (sniffles) but overtime duty beckoned, with the 300 percent rate, how could I resist? XD To **Moons-chan**, I know, but it is a funny kind of OOC, or so I hope…As soon as I find a beta, I'll be posting that story! To **StandingOnTheRooftops**, haha yes I was hoping for that! Well, maybe not the scarring for life but I'm glad this was a fun read for you. To **lunarwing**, Heck, if I were Yuuki I would take BOTH Kaname and Zero (swoons!) but alas, I'm just a reader, boo hoo XD


	9. Chapter 9

**The Accidental Playboy**

**Previously:** _Syaoran and Sakura try to make love, only, Sakura, er, injures Syaoran. Then they are caught by Fujitaka Kinomoto. Oh crap._

_With thanks to butterflyKISSU and sykilik101 for their help with the Dates from Hell XD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9: The Date Diaries from Hell, Chapter One of Two Chapters**

As Fujitaka walked away, Syaoran closed the door then bent down and quietly handed Sakura her bra, panties, and other clothing. He helped her take her messy robe off and kissed her forehead gently. The gesture was so sweet that Sakura felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Syaoran," she said as she accepted her underwear from him. He hugged her gently.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I started this." He closed his eyes and nuzzled her head. "I shouldn't have."

"No . . . I was the one who told you my dad wouldn't be home," Sakura said. "I'm sorry."

"Syaoran . . ." "Sakura . . ." they said simultaneously.

"You first," Syaoran said as he held Sakura's hand.

"I'm sorry." Sakura hung her head. "I just . . . I just wanted you to, well . . . I swear I didn't mean to . . . to . . . bite you. Sorry."

"Don't be." Syaoran hugged her. "It's okay." He paused. "Well, maybe not." He managed a smile.

They laughed at each other, then Sakura started. "Oh we're supposed to get dressed. Right." She shyly turned her back to Syaoran, much to the latter's relief. They quietly put their clothes back on properly, smoothed the bed, and when they turned to face each other again, Sakura threw herself into her boyfriend's arms.

She said softly, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Syaoran stroked her hair. "Calm down, Sakura. You forgave me when I hurt you too, remember? So how can I not forgive you?" Come to think of it, she could drop him into a spiked ball trap for fun and he'd forgive her anyway.

"I love you," Sakura said, her heart completely behind her words.

"I love you too," Syaoran said, blushing from the intensity of his emotions." Just . . . just don't do it again, at least not with the teeth," he joked weakly. "Next time, that is, if there is one."

Sakura's eyes glimmered with tears. "I love you."

"We're wearing the phrase out," Syaoran chided her.

"I know." Sakura smiled, then wiped her tears. "But Syaoran, about my dad . . ." She took a deep breath, then, "Please don't be mad but I don't intend to marry you yet."

Sakura peeked up at Syaoran, uncertain about how he would react; it was his mother after all who had come over to ask for her hand in marriage. His expression was unreadable, and she ventured, "I'm so sorry about that."

The last thing she expected was for him to laugh.

"Syaoran?"

"S-sorry," he said, blinking away tears of mirth. "But, me too. I love you, but I feel we're too young to marry. It-it's a relief. Because I think we should just, you know, date for now. Is that okay with you? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt or offend you."

"You couldn't possibly," Sakura smiled. "We should have told each other. Might have made things easier."

"I know." Syaoran straightened up then swallowed hard. "Come on, let's face your dad."

"Stop taking the blame," Sakura said anxiously. "We got into this together, okay?"

Syaoran smiled. "Okay then." He felt ready for whatever Fujitaka could say or do to them.

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

"We have to **what**?" Sakura put a hand over her mouth and apologized quickly to her father.

Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled beatifically. "Seven dates. One week. If you two still want to stay with each other after that, then I give you my blessing."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. First came the obligatory lecture on sex; they had been expecting that. But to their surprise they had heard a few nice pointers from Fujitaka, although the young couple wound up blushing over and over as the older man described his sexual relationship with his wife.

And now this?

"As long as Sakura isn't hurt, I accept, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said resolutely.

"Sakura?" Fujitaka looked at his daughter.

"Uh . . . Okay, I guess?"

"Good. Your dates will pick you up at your respective houses beginning tonight. I ask that you refrain from seeing each other until after all the dates are over."

The stunned couple nodded, and Fujitaka smiled.

"I'll let you two say your goodbyes in private on the porch but in school, I would like to ask you not to be a couple this week. Okay?"

Sakura and Syaoran gulped, and nodded.

How hard could it be?

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Being the Date Diaries from Hell, Day 1: Torture**

"Syaoran," Sakura greeted him as he entered the classroom for homeroom wearing a hangdog face.

He perked up, smiling as he touched her hand. "Sakura." He was leaning in to kiss her cheek when a hand came down on his, firmly. "No acting like lovers," a deep voice said.

Syaoran and Sakura whipped around. Eriol was pulling Syaoran away from Sakura and Tomoyo was pushing Sakura back in her seat.

"But . . ." Sakura protested. "Aw come on Tomoyo-chan, you can't do this . . ."

"Sure she can," Eriol said cheerfully.

Syaoran was struggling in Eriol's grip. "I was just saying hello to my girlfriend, damn it, let me go!"

"Not this week she's not," Tomoyo said sweetly as she pushed Sakura into her chair. "Uncle Fujitaka says so."

"We know," Eriol grinned then cast a significant glance at Syaoran's crotch, "what happened. If I may use surfer speak, 'way to get busted dude.' Ugh," and Eriol shuddered, "substandard language causes me to itch."

Blushing in embarrassment, Syaoran asked, "How did you . . ."

"Oh ho ho ho! No asking. We are your Guardians this week. So you can talk but no touching and as far as the world is concerned," Tomoyo took a deep breath and then suddenly in a loud voice announced to the classroom, "SAKURA AND SYAORAN HAVE BROKEN UP!"

Syaoran only had time to glare at Tomoyo before he was covered by girls asking him out. The news, she knew, would spread to the other classrooms quickly.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, who had a hurt look on her face. "Tomoyo-chan . . . Why?"

"Because I believe in him," Tomoyo smiled gently. "Sakura, that boy loves you so much, I don't think any other girl will do for him but you. I just want him to prove himself to your dad . . . and to you. Do you understand?"

Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who was fighting his way to the door, obviously planning to take refuge in the boys' toilet. He caught her eye and mouthed, "I love you" before turning to flee down the corridor.

"See?" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura took some time but when Tomoyo nodded towards her, she finally smiled back. "Okay. But," and she eyed Tomoyo suspiciously, "If I know you there's more to this. Spill."

With a big grin, Tomoyo displayed a stack of photographs. "You know me too well. This is Uncle Fujitaka's bribe to me."

"Oh no," Sakura moaned. Her baby pictures. _I should have known!_

**Being the Date Diaries from Hell Night 1: Syaoran Meets Sexy**

Syaoran blinked. The woman who met him at the lobby of his apartment complex was just an inch shorter than him; she teetered on sexy stilettos. Her hair was dyed blonde, which looked a bit odd as far as he was concerned, because she was Japanese. Her D-cup breasts (which looked artificial) were practically popping out of her low-cut red dress, which was slit almost to her hip, revealing smooth, creamy legs and glimpses of a barely-there flesh-colored thong. Men passing in the corridor bumped into walls and pillars and potted plants; she oozed sexuality and knew it.

He was wary of her. The way she smiled up at him, parting lush lips painted a bright red disturbed Syaoran. Sakura had never smiled at him that way, in such a seductive, artificial way. He honestly preferred her sunny, sweet smiles to this kind of dazzling, consciously sexual upturning of the mouth.

"My name is Arata," she said as she twined her arm through his as they walked out of the building. Her strong musky perfume made Syaoran recoil, and he moved his nose out of range. Hence he missed it when she told him her name.

"Aha?" Syaoran blinked again.

"No, silly handsome boy," she batted her artificially thick and long eyelashes. "A-ra-ta. I hear you're a virgin. I'm here to end your lonely state."

"Wah!" Syaoran yanked his arm away. "No! No thank you!" He moved as far as he could from her.

She smiled, her teeth glinting in the light. "I could make you . . . _**very**_ happy, you know." She wrapped herself around him, and then grabbing his head, she licked the side of his neck slowly and teasingly.

Had it been Sakura, Syaoran would have gone instantly hard. But this woman made him recoil. It felt . . . mechanical. Like he was a machine she was trying to prove she could turn on in an instant.

"D-don't," Syaoran stammered, trying to be polite. "Look, can we go to the restaurant or whatever?"

"Whatever?" Arata gave him that slinky smile again. "Okay."

She took his arm and draped it over her shoulders, and pressed herself into his side. As they walked, she let her large breasts brush Syaoran's fingertips; he kept raising them higher, she kept pushing her breasts upwards. The game, such as it was, continued until they reached downtown, and Arata paused at the door of some establishment.

Syaoran looked up. There was only a sign reading "Garden of Love." Trying to be polite he asked, "Is this a vegetarian restaurant?"

Arata looked amused. "I suppose you could say that. I'd like . . . eggplant . . . tonight," and she let her eyes rake his crotch.

Blushing, Syaoran turned away. He wished he could call Sakura; he wished he could see her; he wished he were anywhere but here. Arata grabbed his arm and led him through the doors into what looked like an ornate dining pavilion. But why would a dining pavilion have a king-size bed?

"Put this on," Arata handed him a black robe.

He began putting it over his shirt and jeans and Arata laughed. "No, no. If you're shy, the dressing room is that way. The girls will help you."

"Girls? What girls? Aah!" Syaoran struggled as four giggling girls grabbed him and led him into the changing room, where they divested him of all his clothing. "No, no, no, give that back, stop it, no!" he yelped as shirt, trousers, and boxers were removed. But since he did not like using violence on girls, his protests were in vain. The robe was wrapped around him and tied shut, then he was shoved to the pavilion again, blushing and desperately trying to keep the robe, which was flapping about him, shut.

Arata, who had changed into a scandalously sheer robe under which her lush body was naked, looked him over then indicated the food.

"Delicious," she said as she licked her lips.

Somehow Syaoran knew she meant him.

"Here," she smiled, and handed him a bowl of rice and a tray of Wagyu beef stew, casting him seductive looks all the while. Syaoran was terrified he might succumb—she was sexy, after all—and so he ate awkwardly, trying to keep a huge distance between them, and refusing to look at her body.

Syaoran wished he could run to Sakura and forget this whole sorry business. She would smile, hold his hand, kiss him gently on the lips. Then maybe they could walk under the stars, snuggle together in Penguin Park . . . Syaoran closed his eyes as his fantasies turned naughty.

Under the big Penguin was a space where he could place a sleeping bag. He would kiss Sakura senseless, then perhaps they could pick up where they'd left off . . . he imagined sliding her shirt up slowly with his teeth, licking her gently as he did. Then he would taste her soft, sweet skin again, feel her little breasts in his hands, the nipples hardening and her voice gasping, "Ah, Syaoran . . ."

God, he wanted Sakura!

But imagining Sakura distracted him. Before he noticed, Arata had slinked her way next to him, then she made him bend down.

"For fun," she whispered in his ear as she blindfolded him.

"No . . . hey! Hey!" Syaoran struggled but strong hands took hold of him. He was tied spread-eagled on the bed with some scarves; the robe was ripped off him, and he felt a mouth envelop his penis, sucking on him with skill.

And unfortunately it felt good. Add his little fantasy about Sakura earlier, and . . .

"NO!" Syaoran felt himself responding, but he did not intend to become unfaithful to Sakura by using another woman to satisfy his longings for her. Besides, he wanted Sakura so much more precisely because he now realized that he did not like the overt sexuality of Arata. Sakura was sensual and yet sweet, and Syaoran wanted his journey to manhood to be accomplished with her.

With a wild strength born of desperation, he ripped his bindings, kicked out to dislodge Arata, and tore his blindfold off.

Arata looked amused. "Look. You might as well get experience with me. I'm one of the best. It's not like you don't like it," and she indicated his half erection. "By the way, for a boy you've got something impressive."

He blushed but shook his head. "Sorry but no. I love my Sakura," he said. "I- I can't do this. Sorry."

"Are you aware how much it costs for you to bed me?" Arata smiled.

"Ah, er, no, but I'm sure it's expensive and I'm sure you've very good . . ." Syaoran cast his eyes about, searching for an exit.

She followed where he was looking with a small laugh. "Besides you're locked into this room. You might as well learn how to make love with me as your teacher . . . I can make you cum harder than your little girlfriend ever could. I can guarantee I teach very, very well." With each word of her last sentence she took a step closer; Syaoran backed away but slammed into the wall. Soon Arata's breasts, the nipples already erect, were pressed against his chest.

_Kinomoto-san paid to have this woman do this to me? _Syaoran shuddered. Then he suddenly got an idea.

"How much, then, if I ask for something else?"

Raising an eyebrow, Arata said, "I don't come cheap for perversions, sexy young boy. You want anal, you'll have to wait as I'll need lube and an enema—unless you want to be the one to give me that? Or maybe you want another woman? An audience?"

"No, no!" Syaoran waved his hands frantically. "I want you to teach me . . . something else."

"You couldn't afford me," Arata smirked.

"I'm a Li. I have money in my wallet and credit cards and ATMs. Go on and check," Syaoran invited. "I can pay you higher than what Kinomoto did."

"I owed him a favor, he collected. He said to help you lose your virginity," Arata said, shrugging.

Nervous about what a man like Fujitaka Kinomoto could possibly have done for Arata, who was obviously a high-class hooker, Syaoran asked what her going price was.

Arata tilted her head. "Are you that desperate?"

"No, listen to me." As Syaoran explained what he wanted, Arata nodded thoughtfully.

Once Syaoran was finished, she was silent for a moment then, "An interesting proposal. All right then. I accept." She named a sum that was practically a week's salary for most office men but Syaoran agreed without negotiating so that he could keep her from pouncing on him. He paid her up front, then spent the rest of the night learning exactly what he wanted.

For Sakura.

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Being the Date Diaries from Hell Day 3: More Torture**

"Go away," Syaoran waved at the girls who were "escorting" him to class. It was too early; why were there people in the school already? They were getting in his way!

"Oh come on, get over Kinomoto breaking up with you," Phoebe Kaichin whined. "Just one date! You won't regret it!"

"Yeah, I mean, we're prettier than Kinomoto!" Nikita Onomada coaxed. "Plus . . ." and she tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "I'm not as virginal. I can bring you to heaven with me."

He pushed her away, appalled. "Even if I wanted to rebound, it wouldn't be with you!" Syaoran lashed out in frustration. He sprinted to the classroom, slammed and locked the door behind him, dashed for the other door and did the same.

Success. He was alone in the classroom.

Opening his leather satchel, he took out a lovely pink rose wrapped in light green crepe paper. There was no note, but he kissed its petals before he slid it into Sakura's desk.

No one said he couldn't show her he loved her, right? Just to be able to watch her smile when she got the rose would be worth his three horrible 'dates' so far: the first with the seductive Arata had cost him thousands of yen in lessons but he considered it a worthy investment given what he learned. For Sakura.

The second, with the kawaii girl Kanada or 'Khandi," as she insisted on being called, Fujimata had been an unqualified disaster. Khandi had insisted on holding hands, taking photos at nearly all the photobooths at a teen entertainment center, and introducing Syaoran to her equally giddy friends as her "boyfriend for the night," making the girls ask if he was for hire. She had insisted that they eat at the ChikoiNekoCafe, where Syaoran had been watched all the time by the surly cat-costumed waiter who eerily reminded him of Touya Kinomoto. And then Khandi had insisted that Syaoran take her home, and a struggle had ensued when she insisted on a 'good night kiss.' Syaoran had hurled himself over the railing of the porch and run away.

Kawaii girl or not, Khandi tried too hard, Syaoran mused. Sakura was just herself, and that was what made her so utterly cute. When Khandi smiled, Syaoran caught her checking her reflection out on polished surfaces—it was artificial and was done more so Syaoran and others could see how pretty she was. When she used a high-pitched voice, it grated on Syaoran's ears because he knew she could speak normally; Sakura's sweet little soprano made him happy because it was real. And when Khandi put on her Harajuku-bought outfits, he could see the artifice. Sakura could wear a tattered shirt and jeans, and she would still look like she smelled sweet.

Ah, Sakura, his beloved. Syaoran found that summoning her memory during 'dates' kept him sane.

As for Kandi, wouldn't wish her on his worst enemy.

Last night was bearable, though; he'd been paired with a girl named Renka who insisted on telling him all night why she hated boys. Syaoran had muttered that he didn't like most girls except for Sakura anyway, and somehow they had wound up exchanging stories. Renka had told him that she was tired of boys because she had seven older brothers who beat her up to 'toughen' her up; Syaoran told her that he was tired of four older sisters who used him as a dress-up doll as a child, and discovered that boys and girls could actually be friends.

It was like being with a Sakura who was a lot less dense. They could talk easily; it was like in the days before he and Sakura fell in love and became a little more awkward around each other. Syaoran realized that he did not want to lose Sakura's friendship. And wasn't that a win-win deal for him, to love the girl who was his best friend?

It felt as if what was really happening on his dates was that Syaoran was learning to love and appreciate Sakura even more. He smiled. Tonight, though, was another hazard. He sighed and looked out the window.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura had entered the classroom, followed by her friend Tomoyo.

He smiled at her gently. Just the sight of her lifted his spirits, and when she smiled back, he slid his eyes towards her desk. Getting the message, she peeked at it, lifting the desk a bit. Her eyes widened.

"Thank you," she whispered, and smiled at him.

Glancing around to make sure Tomoyo wasn't looking, Syaoran then shoved a note in a small green envelope into her bag and made the "shh" gesture. Sakura played along, putting it into her vanity kit and leaving the classroom to ostensibly go to the toilet.

Syaoran was slightly worried; he'd never written a love letter in his life, but that was part of what he'd learned from Arata: how to make Sakura happy. He prayed the letter was the right thing to do. In it he'd told her how much he loved her, how he would give anything to have her back by his side, how much he missed her, how he missed her laughter and kisses and hugs . . . On one hand it was embarrassing, but Arata had assured him it would melt Sakura's heart.

When Sakura returned to the classroom all teary-eyed, Syaoran stood up. Had he botched it?

Instead, before Tomoyo could stop her, she flung herself into Syaoran's arms and whispered, "I love you too!" Sobbing, she had managed to kiss his lips before Eriol pulled Syaoran away.

"Come along to the bathroom and let's calm down," Tomoyo coaxed. As she took Sakura out of the classroom, past some gawking classmates who whispered, "Didn't they break up?" she looked at Syaoran, who flinched. _I'm going to get it, she's gonna tell Kinomoto-san_, Syaoran thought.

To his surprise, she smiled, gave him a thumbs-up, and then herded Sakura to the girls' room.

"I must say," Eriol said as he leaned an elbow on Syaoran's shoulders, "that has to be true love."

Syaoran glared at him. "What?"

Eriol chuckled. "All right, I won't tease you. But in the future, I would sneak to her house and climb that tree next to her window and deliver any gifts that way."

"Why does that sound like bad advice?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If I get caught Kinomoto-san will kill me!"

"Take it any way you like." Eriol patted Syaoran's back and took his seat. "Have a nice date tonight."

"Oh shut up," Syaoran said as he sank into his seat. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I hear you're headed for a romantic cruise on Tokyo Bay," Eriol grinned.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Not without Sakura. But yes, dinner on a cruise ship."

"I think," and Eriol's eyes twinkled, "you'll have a better time this time." Unable to bear it, Syaoran had confided in Eriol about his dates, much to the latter's amusement.

"Yeah right." Syaoran propped his chin on his arms.

"You will." Eriol smiled mysteriously, and melted out of the classroom.

"Pompous ass," Syaoran hissed, but he was grateful for someone to vent his spleen on. The days and nights without Sakura truly sucked on a colossal scale . . . but that kiss . . . Syaoran smiled and touched his lips. Just four more to go, and he would be free to see Sakura again.

It was all worth it.

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

**A Super Exciting Sting Operation for Bitches at Seijyu High, Part I**

"Oh I would be delighted!" the girl squealed. "Yes, I would date you, Li!"

"Call me Syaoran," the boy with the green eyes concealed behind the brown contact lenses said, smiling radiantly. "But please . . . you know why we have to keep the date secret, right? Not even your friends should know . . ."

"Oh yes!" Nikita batted her lashes. "They have loose lips, you know."

The boy almost sighed; Nikita was so pretty on the outside but harbored the soul of a harpy inside.

"So it's a date? Three thirty at the fountain in front of the grade school on Saturday?" Saturday being the day after Syaoran and Sakura's last forced date night.

"Okay!"

As the girl skipped off happily, he marked off a name on the list. _**Nikita Onomada.**_ He smirked. Then his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"That's all of them, eh, Suzaku-kun, I mean, 'Clone Syaoran'?" Tomoyo's excited voice came on the line.

The boy named Suzaku, a dead ringer for Syaoran save for wavy hair which was lighter in hue than Syaoran's dark brown locks, laughed. "Ah, Nightingale. Give me a second." That was Tomoyo's code name in the "Exciting Sting Operation for Bitches at Seijyu High"—an affair named by an overenthusiastic Meiling. In it, Eriol was "Enigma," Meiling was "Goddess," Suzaku was "Clone Syaoran," and their secret partner was "Shadow." He sighed and shrugged; it was silly, but then he loved games so it suited him.

Suzaku moved to a quieter place by leaping into the branches of a tree. "Okay. I've got Momoe Asuka, the big one who looks like a bear. That one tried to kiss me as she said yes. Ugh. I demand hazard pay for that."

Tomoyo trilled. "I think she's a boy!"

"Gee thanks for warning me after the fact," Suzaku said. "Then Phoebe Kaichin, that fat snooty half Brit who wears revealing clothing, actually had the nerve to say no. But when I said 'Fine, I'll ask someone else,' she chased after me as I walked away and grabbed at me!"

He paused to snort at that.

"Then Isubeza Daichon said yes before I could even finish the sentence. Fumi Mari was the only one who wanted to tell her friends to gloat, so I fixed that by telling her to go ahead so I could date them all. That shut her up."

"They all turned on each other quickly, didn't they?" Tomoyo giggled.

"That kind of girl always betrays others," Suzaku smirked. "Leave it to me. Now you guys make sure Syaoran and Sakura do not show up at school until three o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday."

"Meiling will take care of that. Eriol will make sure there's a crowd," Tomoyo said. "They will rue the day they threatened my one and only Sakura!"

Suzaku held the phone away as Tomoyo let loose with a sinister 'oh-ho-ho-ho!' Briefly he imagined thunder rolling and lightning flashing somewhere. Scary.

"Eh, as for me I came to make people look stupid," he said. "And to have fun at cousin Syaoran's expense."

"Good." Tomoyo, all businesslike now, said. "All right. Now see you at my place for the uniform fitting and the final touches later!" With that she signed off.

**End of Chapter 9**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**

* * *

  
**

_To be continued in Chapter 10, where an old love returns to give Sakura good advice, Syaoran unwillingly dates a variety of women (and suggestions for women for him to date are gladly accepted and will be credited!), and Fujitaka has the last laugh._

**Notes for Chapter 9 **_(Sorry, Fluffy-chan, but I borrowed this idea from you!)_

Who says Fujitaka accepted everything? For all you know he's up to something (hee hehe). Where are Yelan Li and the Li sisters? Don't worry. They're lurking XD "Garden of Love": I am not making this up. In my neighborhood there is a place called "The Wet Garden of Love" and it's frequented by Japayukis (women who went to Japan to ah, entertain). My friend Martin who worked in Kyoto for five years says suggestive names for bars like this one are par for the course, haha. You probably know a kawaii girl: overly obsessed with being cute, she takes on a Japanese name and tries to talk and dress Japanese. Not to be confused for a cosplayer, but very close to a weebo. Romantic cruises on Tokyo Bay- Go ahead, Google it. I took it a long time ago, except alone. Sunset is the best time!

Again, apologies for using Suzaku Kururugi out of character. Just for fun, folks!

Thank you for your reviews! To **Twilight Kisses**, update is here and thanks for the review! To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, I may just take you up on that offer; I need a sense of humor and twisted plotting! I'll PM you! Oh and if I could write comics for a living, like manga in Japan, I could die happy anytime :D To **SoraChan01**, you're welcome and here you go! To **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy**, Yep, ice, in all her ignorance XD To **Shiona Acitiu**, It will...sort of...haha! To **AngelEmCuti**, Majorly indeed! And now the 'punishment'. To **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**, Basically I need someone who knows data like yours and who knows the characters well enough to predict what they'll do. You'll be reading the chapter drafts and telling me what works and what doesn't. 'Playboy' is nearing its end, so I'll PM you. To **Sakura-chan**, Puberty for the CCS gang with magic would be epically funny! I like to vary my work so I update whichever has my inspiration; if you write you'll understand. To **jadorelavida**, Poor Syaoran indeed; torturing him is too much fun XD For now let's focus on SxS as the others kind of take my focus away, but I'll try to bring them in. To **mimichan88**, I just realized your icon is the character for "ai" or love! Now you see that ExT aren't alone in mischief. Thanks re Fujitaka; I based it on the manga when Fujitaka discovers that Touya was dating Kaho XD To **rae**, LOL I love it when people are that amused, thanks! To **goddess-training**, It was a difficult decision honestly but I figured Touya would KILL Syaoran and I need my handsome lead to stay alive XD I read PJ too! Did you see the movie? What did you think? I would probably be in the Hermes cabin, what about you? To **sch 94**, You would? Might take you up on that. I got that term from a male friend who LOVES it too much XD To **lunarwing**, Yep, Sakura FTW XD Sakura had a robe on, don't worry. To **Akemi-kun**, Delectable until Sakura pulled her stunt ne? XD Can you imagine trying to explain that at the emergency room? As for Fujitaka, I reread the manga and watched the anime upon a friend's suggestion and realized he wasn't the angry type BUT he can be mischievous so here you have it. To **sootyxsnowpetal**, uh, I guess I AM obvious about it? Think of it: the CCS Syaoran tends to be stoic and calm, even emotionless. While I have no quarrel with fics that OOC him, I feel the comic potential of his real character is neglected. The funny part is, when we have lunch breaks at the office, you will NOT believe the stories of awkward situations my officemates share. I ought to credit them except they might find out who I am and rag me to death XD You're welcome! To **butterflyKISSU** I am alive and ready to answer your AHEM questions XD You know how work is U_U Like I told xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, I would LOVE to do this for a living. To **sykilik101**, I know, and sorry it gave rise to a threat for you XD Thank you for your and butterflyKISSU's advice; as you can see I took it here. I KNOW it's wrong but I know someone who actually got bitten by an overenthusiastic girlfriend...They're married now LOL! To **StandingOnTheRooftops**, Haha why do I get the feeling we're the same age? Believe it or not I get all these insane ideas from friends at work XD To **Jaque Weasley**, I know I know I'm mean but it is funny ne? More indeed! To **Zyion**, LOL glad you remembered THAT! Thanks! To **Takagouzawa Hikari-san**, LOL in all honesty I think Yukito is pretty. Is it just me? Haha Lelouch, I noticed he's brilliant in all but the love department. Hm, maybe I should write an Accidental Playboy for him haha. Glad you enjoyed the, uh, details. To **MikoKagome1113**, Oh I loved that story too! Am just sad Aesha is out of FFN U_U Touya WILL return; who can resist HIS comic potential? You're welcome and thanks too! To **pApAw**, Hell my dad would have forced me to marry whoever I bit XD have fun again! To **cupid17**, In more trouble than usual yes! He's nice but he can be eee-vil! To **michiko14anime**, Good imagination there! To **Syaoran of Darkness**, LOL I am going to use your phrase someday! Now does the beginning make sense? It might also help explain the story title (hint hint). Don't worry, Sakura didn't draw blood. We need Syaoran for the limes yes? XD To **rosedreamer101**, CLOSE but...you'll see next chapter XD Good guess BTW. To **lhaine07**, Yep they are equal indeed. LOL don't worry Fujitaka isn't that mean. wink wink back at you! To **Black Wolf Chics**, Thank you and I hope I can keep you laughing! To **puasloma**, oh yes! XD To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, Well we wouldn't have a funny story if they weren't in trouble XD poorSxS! More like Eriol and Meiling are making trouble for a lot of people XD To **Boneborah**, You're welcome, I try to make time to write everyday! To **neko-chiidesu**, thanks! Watch out, I may take you up on that XD Are you sure Fujitaka is OK with it now that you've read this? XD **anon**, oh, thanks! To **DetectiveConanFan13**, I imagine a lot of dads would NOT be XD I have no idea but if that dad is like my best guy friend's dad he would be cheering and I think that's worse! Thank you for seeing how I try to keep them in canon yet age them. LOL I took Mizuki Kaho out so we could have ExT here. No problem re the randomness! To **XxblackwingsxX**, Thanks and here is the update! To **chainedheart999**, They will be OK, don't worry :D Now you know that Suzaku is in this with ExT and his 'cousin' Meiling! To **cutekitty398**, We won't get there for a bit; making funnies out of them is too much fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 10: Sakura's Turn**

I own nothing but Sakura's dates, especially cute little Nico.

Uh, question, am I doing something wrong? Chapter 9 had the fewest reviews of all, so . . . please do drop me a review and let me know what I'm doing wrong? I have some free time and intend to be writing this week . . . so I can fix whatever the problem is. Thank you!

Thank you to Skei-Fyr for graciously betaing this on short notice!

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Being the Date Diaries from Hell Night 4: What Could Have Been**

Sakura was preparing for her fourth date, and she was no longer enthusiastic about proving to her father that she could date other boys. They were the problem, in her opinion.

The boy who was her date the first night, Shihibiki Murasaki, had been smolderingly sexy. He was quite handsome: like Syaoran he had brown eyes and unruly hair but unlike Syaoran, he _**knew**_ he was sexy and was openly trying to seduce Sakura. Apparently, he was a model and he was proud of his beautiful body.

Worse were the corny lines he used on her: "Your magnificent jade green orbs fill me with desire!" (_Orbs? Does he mean my entire eye is green?_ Sakura wondered) "I want to touch your silky cornfloss hair!" (Sakura remembered raising her eyebrows at that one; she thought corn floss looked like something to toss into the trash), and "Sweet princess, were you to choose me I would be happy forever!" (_Not with you,_ Sakura thought; Syaoran never said such corny things but she still wanted and loved him.) Come to think of it, did every sentence of his end with an imaginary exclamation point?

He'd worn a skin-tight shirt he'd somehow gotten rid of after dinner. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out when, to fill a lull in their conversation, he'd taken his shirt off then invited her to touch his abs—in full view of the other diners in the restaurant—and managed to kiss her cheek and promise her he would be "the best ever for your first time" as he knelt next to her chair.

"My first _what_?" Sakura spluttered.

"First time making love; I know you don't have a boyfriend and you're a beautiful innocent virgin whose maidenhood sings out to me in a beautiful love melody," Shihibiki whispered as he knelt next to her. Sakura looked around, highly embarrassed and thoroughly annoyed by his flowery language; the older couples in the restaurant were watching them curiously.

"Get up! Get back to your seat!" Sakura said frantically. He obeyed but kept giving her smoldering looks that made her fear for her innocence, especially after he took her hand to kiss it, then placed it on the crotch his pants, revealing that he had a large erection. "I'll be gentle, my beautiful flower. I have hotel reservations," he whispered again, soulfully. "And I promise the road to heaven will be paved with flowers as lovely as you; I will shower the bed with flowers before I end your lonely innocence at last!" He tossed his hair for emphasis and placed the back of one hand against his forehead in a dramatic look that showed off his angled facial planes.

"No thank you!" Sakura almost shrieked. She fled after that, pretending she needed the restroom, climbing through the window of the toilet in the restaurant, and catching a cab home, never mind the expense.

Why would her father set her up with that _pervert_? Sakura knew he was testing her and Syaoran but still, this was a bit out of hand . . .

Or was he testing their ability to cope? Sakura's breath hitched. Was Syaoran going through the exact same thing right now?

Poor Syaoran! Sakura felt sympathy towards him. It never crossed her mind that he would be tempted; she loved and trusted him that much.

The second night was no better: she'd been picked up by a rich, arrogant boy. Like Shihibiki, he was handsome; he was the typical bespectacled good-looking college boy. But when he presented her with a box of flowers, he promptly told her how much they cost. He'd introduced himself as Honda Tachiyuki, and insisted that she change into better, more expensive clothing. At the gourmet restaurant in a hotel in Tokyo—they had been taken there in a limousine, and Sakura found herself thinking it would have been romantic had it been anyone but Honda with her—he talked about himself, his ambitions, his plans, everything about himself all night, barely pausing for breath before proposing that Sakura marry him.

Incredulous, Sakura asked, "Marry you? Why?"

"You're pretty," he said, his eyes sweeping over her. "You look good on my arm, you're not too bright—meaning you're easy to control and bring to heel—and you seem very obedient. Marrying the daughter of a great archaeologist will give me that common touch, very handy for when I run for council in my area."

Sakura stared; had he just insulted her so baldly and shamelessly?

Then he spoke the words that sealed his fate.

"And you're still a virgin; I mean, you're too dumb to be a slut."

"Well thank you," Sakura said frostily as she threw her napkin down. "This gourmet meal was merely expensive starvation. You're a boring, self-centered ass, and I don't care if my dad hears about that from you because it's the truth! And if you ever come near me again, I'll kick your million-yen pants into oblivion. You hear me?"

Tomoyo would have dropped to the pavement in shock had she heard Sakura's crude words . . . then filmed it, Sakura found herself thinking. Come to think of it, what _was_ her best friend up to?

Honda had the nerve to follow her and ask that she pay "her half" of the bill. She gave him one hard slap on the face with the promise, "There's more where that came from—and I'm _generous_ with that currency!"

The third night had been uncomfortable and boring; the boy named Hiroku had been reading lines from a piece of paper he had hidden up his sleeve. As all her previous dates, he was handsome; blond hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses vaguely reminded her of Yukito.

But he made Sakura wonder why he'd bothered to take her out because there were many long, awkward silences in which he looked everywhere but at her. She felt sorry for him because he was quite uncomfortable. Finally, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh . . . I only did this 'cause I needed to see what it was like to date a girl."

"Er . . ." Sakura frowned. What did he mean by that?

"You see," and he gave her a small smile, "I really do prefer reading books. But my friends say a guy shouldn't reach twenty without ever having dated—that would be freak-like. So I asked my favorite professor if he knew someone I could date, and, well," he shrugged, "here I am."

Sakura began to laugh. "You really shouldn't force yourself to date, you know."

Hiroku merely looked at her. "I intend to experience all I can, so we shall finish this dinner, and I shall escort you home."

And that was exactly what happened. Thankfully he didn't try to kiss her at the gate; Sakura thanked whatever gods there were that it never occurred to him. She felt vaguely like she'd been part of some experiment, though, when she glanced out the window and saw Hiroku writing notes in his little pocket notebook.

So on this fourth night, when the doorbell rang, Sakura was reluctant to answer. She did a final check of her purse: pepper spray from Tomoyo and Meiling, Swiss army knife Syaoran had given her on a camping trip two years ago, police whistle from Eriol, enough money for a cab in case she had to run away again . . . Okay, she was good. She didn't bother checking her reflection; whoever this was would have to accept her as is, in a simple pink shirt and comfortable old jeans and the funky purple sneakers Yukito had given her for her last birthday. She wore no makeup unless you counted lip gloss, and she'd simply clipped her bangs back.

When she opened the door, she had to fight the urge to flee to the toilet and fix herself up. Standing there was a cute boy with dark hair like Touya's and big green eyes like hers, and he was wearing an appealing smile and a simple outfit like hers: a light blue polo shirt and jeans and sneakers. The urge to go 'hanyaan' was hard to resist; while Syaoran was devastatingly handsome and had that sexy undercurrent to him, this boy was simply adorable—like a teddy bear you wanted to hug.

"Hi! Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sakura managed to smile without blushing. She liked him on sight; he seemed nice and nothing like the first three disasters.

"I'm Nico Nazume," he said cheerfully, holding out his hand to shake hers. Sakura was surprised to feel a little thrill, and inordinately pleased that he blushed a little when his hand touched hers. "I'm your setup for tonight. Hope I'm not too hideous for you."

"You'd have to try harder, believe me, to beat the creeps who came ahead of you, Nazume-san." Sakura said, then stopped, surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

"Oh, just 'Nico-kun' is fine. Well, that's always good news," he grinned, "to know that I'm low on the monster-meter. Thank God I hid my tail and horns tonight."

They both laughed, and when Nico said, "Shall we?" Sakura nodded, and they left the house, talking easily along the way. He was a pleasant half-Italian boy; handsome like his predecessors, he had intense eyes and a cheerful demeanor much like Sakura's own. He vaguely reminded her of Yukito in how he smiled, and when he turned out to be funny and sweet, Sakura found herself enjoying his company. It was so easy to talk to him; none of the shy blushing awkwardness she had with Syaoran now, just the easy banter of what they had before they'd become a couple.

And he liked her too; he told her so, straight out, as they walked to the amusement park.

"You know," he said as they walked through the streets of Tomoeda, the setting sun fading over the taller buildings, "I'm glad my date is you."

"Really?" Sakura smiled; he'd put her at ease with his jokes and chattiness. She'd found out that he went to a high school in faraway Nagasaki and was a senior like her. He was in town to visit relatives, and would be returning home the day after.

"You're cute, you're sweet, and you're unaffected," Nico said, smiling happily. "It's been so long since I've met someone so real like you."

"Well, me too," Sakura replied. "My dad had the idea that I should date a lot of boys before going steady." Her shoulders drooped. "It isn't all it's cracked up to be and I don't see why some girls think that dating lots of guys is great. I'd prefer to get to know one guy better, a really nice one."

"Might that be me?" His eyes twinkled, and Sakura giggled. "I'm kidding; I don't mean to be intrusive."

"No, it's not a problem," Sakura smiled. "I'd like to get to know you. Let's be friends?"

"Gladly!" Nico held out his hand, and Sakura saw his pinky was up. "Shake on it with pinkies?"

She held hers out, and when her hand touched his, she felt a thrill go through her again. He was shaking their pinkies and chanting the 'may a thousand needles prick me if I lie' formula that went with it. Then when it was done, he looked at her, and they both laughed.

"Come on, the park's nearby now. How about if I race you to it? Three, two . . ." Nico began.

Sakura bolted before Nico could finish counting down; he managed to chase her down but Sakura wasn't a cheerleader for nothing, and she beat him by several strides. They laughed at each other, and when Nico took her hand, Sakura let him. She liked holding his hand, and from the way he refused to let it go, so did he.

How come it was so easy for her to see what Nico felt?

They spent two happy hours playing games and trying out the various rides. He was fun and easy to be with, and they raced through the park like children, hand in hand, making silly little dares with each other, sharing cotton candy, even getting into the Tunnel of Love and scaring each other silly with ghost stories. Nico turned out to be just as much of a wuss when it came to ghosts as Sakura was, and they clung to each other through the ride, screaming their fool heads off, until the boat had exited the tunnel. Needless to say the lovers near them were not pleased.

What had bothered her was how the date ended. They were on the Ferris Wheel when Nico had turned to her, a wistful look on his face.

"You're _amazing_," he said.

"Thanks! So are you," Sakura said.

"I just feel a little jealous," he said as he looked out of the windows of the car they were in. "I know this is a setup and all, but I know you'll be going back to your boyfriend after this."

"How . . . How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I was told at the beginning by my dad what this was for. He's friends with yours. I went along 'cause I had nothing else to do and I thought it was a good way to pass the time." He smiled to try and reassure her. "But really, I enjoyed myself. I'm glad I met you. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, a wistful look in her eyes. "Oh Nico-kun, I'm happy to be with you too. And I'm sorry about, well . . ."

But she hadn't even thought of Syaoran all night . . . and that was what bothered her. The night had been all about Nico.

What kind of a girlfriend was she to forget Syaoran in another guy's company?

"It's okay," he shrugged. Then he shyly put a hand over hers. "I just wish I'd met you earlier."

He looked at her, and it was Sakura's turn to look away. They were nearing the ground, and to her shame, she realized she liked him, that had there not been a Syaoran, she might have . . . Nico was so near, and his lips . . .

_What am I thinking? _Sakura scolded herself. _I have Syaoran!_

Nico was quiet as he walked her home and she reached out for his hand to reassure him. He held it, and gently caressed the back of it with his thumb.

"Do you know," he said, raising the hand that was holding hers, "it's like this movie I watched with my first girlfriend in middle school. In this light I don't know where my hand ends and yours begins."

Sakura looked, and he was right. The way their fingers meshed together was just so right, and she had to keep her mind on Syaoran just to be sure she remembered she was already with someone who was kind and loving and who always considered her feelings.

"I never felt this way with her, the way I do with you. How strange," Nico murmured so softly, she almost didn't hear it.

When they got to the gate of the Kinomoto house, Sakura looked up at Nico. The night was over for them, and yet she found herself wondering if she would see him again . . .

_No! Remember Syaoran! _She scolded herself again.

As Nico watched her struggle with herself, he made it even worse for Sakura when he kissed her hand instead of her cheek. "Um . . . if you ever find yourself alone, someday, just look me up online. Okay?" He smiled, then walked away, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

He was kind and sweet and utterly considerate too . . . like Syaoran, except he was more cheerful and a little easier to talk to and a lot less shy. Sakura realized that she had wanted him to kiss her; the attraction between them had been very difficult to deny, and a sense of shame engulfed her. How could she even have thought of it when she had Syaoran?

As early as now, he would forever be the "what if" in her life. Wouldn't he?

"Nico-kun!" Sakura called before she could stop herself.

He turned, surprised, and quickly walked back to her. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Now that he was back what did she intend to say? What _was_ there to say? She stood there, her mouth open; to her shame she was making incoherent sounds because she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," she finally got out. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I called you back just like that." She bowed her head.

Tilting her chin up gently with one hand, Nico looked at her; in the starlight, his eyes were dark and the way he looked at her . . . it was different from the way Syaoran looked at her—it was tender and sad and longing and sweet, all at the same time. But she wanted it to be different, so that she would have that memory . . .

_I'm such a greedy, selfish idiot! _Sakura fought back tears that were threatening to spill. Why did Nico have to come along now?

"I know I'll never forgive myself if I don't at least try," she heard Nico murmur, and then his lips were on hers.

It was a very gentle kiss; he didn't even ask to enter her mouth with his tongue, but he savored her lower lip, trapping it between his own and pressing down on it softly. No other part of their bodies touched, but still the kiss was thrilling Sakura, much to her surprise. It was nothing like kissing Syaoran—Sakura loved Syaoran's kisses but this was Nico, and the thrill he gave her was different, like a sweet ache you get when you know you can't have something. He had his own scent, his own presence that was just Nico.

All too soon Nico pulled away and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for that. But I don't regret it. At least you can say I was the one who did it, not you. You're truly an amazing girl, Sakura-chan. I'm glad I got to spend time with you."

Were his eyes welling up? He smiled, squeezing them shut, and then he ran away, leaving Sakura alone with her confused thoughts.

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Being the Date Diaries from Hell Day 5: Sakura's Torment**

The next day in class, she could not look Syaoran or anyone else in the eye. She stared down at her desk. It wasn't cheating if they weren't a couple at the moment, right?

No, she knew she was trying to justify herself. How could she, after all she had already put Syaoran through?

But she had wanted that kiss! How could she have been so selfish when she knew Syaoran loved her?

And she loved Syaoran; she was sure of it; when she sneaked glances at him she could feel the love threatening to overwhelm her. She could trace his nose, his eyes, his chin, his lips forever with her eyes, and she knew they had a bond from the intimacies they had already shared.

But she was so confused. Why then was the memory of Nico so sweet if the love for Syaoran was overwhelming?

What made it worse was how Syaoran watched her with concerned eyes, then very kindly backed off, sensing she was upset over something. Later, a rose appeared in her desk, and Syaoran gave her the first love letter she'd ever received in her life.

As she read it, she began to cry because it was so beautiful and heartfelt. What he said didn't matter; it was that he'd laid himself bare and confessed that he missed her, that he felt incomplete without her, but wanted to be strong for her. He said he looked forward to the day they could be together again—and then he said he loved her, and wished it were easier to say the words to her.

_How could I have betrayed Syaoran?_

Returning to homeroom, she'd ignored Eriol and Tomoyo and thrown herself into Syaoran's arms and kissed him for all she was worth—the kiss was an apology and an expression of love and all she felt.

But later, she felt even guiltier. What kind of a girl was she anyway? How could she not appreciate someone so sweet and loving? How could she even think of someone else?

Too bad berating herself did not make the problem go away, and when the final bell rang, Sakura ran home and threw herself on the bed, wishing she could just cry and get it out of her system. But the tears would not come and she finally fell asleep, tired and confused, waking up only in time for her 'date' that night.

* * *

**xXxSxSxXx**

**Being the Date Diaries from Hell Night 5: Sakura's . . . Blast from the Past?**

On the fifth night of her 'dates', Sakura gaped at the handsome, bespectacled older man sitting across her who was smiling benevolently.

"Y-Yukito-san?" she stammered. She'd received a note telling her to meet her second date at the Twin Bells café, and she'd gone there, apprehensive. Now, it was her first love sitting across her at the table.

"Don't worry," Yukito smiled as he sipped his orange tea. "I agreed to this because it was either that or you'd be set up with some random guy. It was your brother's idea."

"T-touya? My onii-chan?" Sakura said incredulously.

"Yep." Yukito got started on a pastry platter, eating at the incredible pace Sakura had gotten used to. "He told your dad that since you, ah," and Yukito paused and smiled, "had a crush on me as a child, it would be a good idea to see if you still, er . . . liked me."

"I do!" Sakura smiled.

"But not **that** way, not anymore," Yukito chuckled, "because you love that boy Syaoran." He tossed a whole muffin into his mouth, and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"How do you know?"

"You smile so nicely when I mention him. And, Touya-kun said so." Yukito leaned across the table and added, "Touya-kun hated him enough to go and see him personally a few days ago, and so I know this Syaoran must really love you too if no bloodshed resulted. Touya-kun wouldn't react so badly otherwise. And then there's the whole business of your dad, who seems to have caught you two up to some, uh . . . naughtiness." He held up a hand. "No need for details, Sakura-chan."

Blushing, Sakura looked away. At least her dad hadn't told Yukito and Touya _exactly_ what had happened.

"I came here, really, to give you advice."

"What is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Yukito smiled. "Never lose sight of what you want, Sakura-chan. Don't let distractions get in the way."

"D-Distractions?" Sakura began to pale. Had someone seen her with Nico?

Yukito paused to sip some hot chocolate, then, "Distractions like other guys. That's why I broke up with your brother."

It was a good thing Sakura wasn't eating or drinking, or she would have choked to death on it. "Ah, uh, Yukito-san, I . . ."

Yukito grinned. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I did go out with Touya-kun in high school. He was a wonderful person, really, and I loved him. But we broke up after we were almost done with college because, well . . . I got distracted. I still love him, and his fiancée Nakuru though. But it doesn't change that things are over for us now."

Sakura, to her horror, began to cry; the pent-up tension and confusion over Nico overwhelmed her. Yukito moved his chair closer and held her gently, like an older brother.

"Now, now, Sakura," he said gently. "Cry now, but after five minutes, I'm going to ask you what happened. Okay? And I'll try to help you as best I can."

Between sobs, the story of Nico came out. Poor Sakura was feeling guilt and sadness and love for Syaoran and the sweetness of a crush on Nico and the embarrassment and shame of being 'a cheater,' as she called herself.

Yukito listened patiently as she unburdened herself, then when it was over, he smiled.

"Sakura-chan, one kiss does not make you a 'cheater', especially since there was no intent to lose sight of your Syaoran. Rather, think of it this way. You were given a chance to see who and what else could be out there for you. I think that's what your father wanted—for you to experience what it's like to see other boys, so that you can compare Syaoran to them. Maybe you should ask yourself this: Which of them can you imagine with you five years into the future?"

A long pause as Sakura thought hard and carefully. Then she realized something.

She couldn't imagine life without Syaoran; she didn't even want to think of a world without him. Even if she saw Nico with her in college or afterwards, Syaoran was always there somehow.

But not just as a friend. Sakura wanted his love. Nico she could imagine as a friend who might turn into a lover. But she wanted all of Syaoran: his friendship, his love, his passion for her.

"Sy-syaoran," she whispered. Losing him would be the worst thing, and she shuddered to even think about it.

"When bad times come," Yukito said as he patted the girl he loved as a sister, "think of whom you want to be there with you . . . and who is the one who will forgive you when something like this happens."

"Should I tell Syaoran the truth then?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

"It's up to you. But ask yourself why you will tell him about this. There has to be a good reason," Yukito pointed out. "Telling him has to make your relationship move forward, not backward. You don't just unburden and absolve yourself by confessing; that's selfish because the burden then becomes transferred to the other person."

He paused as his double order of carbonara arrived, along with his upsized strawberry milkshake, and he began to twirl the noodles around his fork. "But then that's no excuse for keeping a secret that can hurt someone else. Whether or not you tell him is not for your own sake—it's for his. You have to decide what's best for him. And you have to forgive yourself first, Sakura-chan. Remember," and Yukito's eyes twinkled, "this was a test. You learn from good tests. Bad tests simply place a hurdle in front of you. A good test teaches you in the taking. So go home and sleep on this, and ask yourself what all this has taught you."

Sakura smiled, finally. "I think I already know: that I love Syaoran. I don't know where we're headed but wherever it is, maybe it will be all right if we're with each other?"

"Good girl." Yukito raised a hand and summoned the waitress. "Now, how about if we celebrate with some ice cream? One Godzilla Split with the twelve scoops, and a strawberry milkshake here, please!" He turned to Sakura and asked, "What will you have?"

**End of Chapter 10**

**xXxSxSxXx**

**

* * *

  
**

I'll be honest: I can end this in a few chapters, unless you're interested in seeing some complications for SxS. Let me know in your review if you want me to reach 20 chapters or to end this and focus on Spoil of War. Thanks!

Thank you for your reviews. To **puasloma**, (grins). To **sootyxsnowpetal**, LOL why do I feel you're talking from experience? As for Fujitaka, he IS a teacher and apparently a good one in the series, so wouldn't he be the type to teach interesting lessons? Yeah, I can end this soon; I know how it ends, but the story can be stretched if I toss in a certain little complication. Do let me know which you like? Heck yes, that's why I write; we want something like this somehow to happen to us—re Spoil of War. As for this story, let's just say a few awkward moments with my own boyfriend contributed to the LOLs. Thanks for the review and I'm glad the story cheers you up! To **Takagouzawa Hikari-san**, LOL check your tank top! But my guy friends happily contributed their horror stories when I asked. AHAHA re Lelouch! Give me emo Suzaku anytime. To **SoraChan01**, Aw, but don't you feel sorry for the tortured SxS? To **StandingOnTheRooftops**, LOL! So am I, although I'll be leaving them soon (baaaww). Aha! You work with TwiMoms XD I loved that you suggested that just as I wrote in Nico for Sakura. Don't worry, I have something like that planned for Syaoran in the next chapter, and thank you! No, that was a good idea, not rambling at all. To **neko-chiidesu**, Don't worry, Sakura gets some torment too. Yes, Fujitaka does like poor Syaoran. The fangirls get their comeuppance soon, don't worry. To **lhaine07**, how to please and woo Sakura XD Can't tell you what Tomoyo's plans are but can't you guess? Heehee. To **pApAw**, But Sakura has her own challenges here! I'm sure Syaoran appreciates your cheerdance! To **Akemi-kun**, ahaha! Of course I won't be writing Syaoran's letter so that you can imagine it. The list is of the bad girls I mentioned in an earlier chapter. Wonder why? Heehee XD To **SyaoranOfDarkness**, yay! Haha, you must LOVE his royal scepter, eh? Arata is more like an expensive call girl--who might also be a bimbo on your command LOL. Eriol won't appear for a bit yet, though, sorry. If the plan's a Tomoyo, it'll be evil! To **chainedheart999**, don't sue, I'll send you Syaoran tonight, will that do? Promise to send him back in 24 hours though XD (ha I wish) Nope, as you see Sakura has to do that too Nope, Khandi is not a Fujitaka, just a Fujimata. I think the joke on Suzaku is, I really doubt he'd ever be a playboy because he's too nice and naive XD To **goddess-training**, wow thank you! As I said, Fujitaka is a teacher...My only beef with the PJ movie, Percy was too hot! Oh Gods imagine when they cast the rest, if ever (swoons). Grover PWND in the movie (hearts) Enjoy this chapter, and if you've finished the series check out my faves for the PJ story there! To **Moons-chan**, LOL I love sweet, naive Suzaku and making him cool and mischievous was fun. Plus technically he and Syaoran are related; same CLAMP family haha! confession: I love romance too (now talk about the obvious!) To **Daphne Lacrymosa**, He seems so meek and kind in the series, but there are hints he can be mischievous so I played on that! To **butterflyKISSU**, I believe Suzaku is going to take care of all the hussies in a later chapter. Mmm. XD To **lunarwing**, I'm sure someone somewhere has used that idea, somehow XD Don't tempt me to send Syaoran up that tree now! To **Black wolf chics**, Aww, I wasn't gone THAT long...was I? XD I won't leave my stories unfinished, don't worry. To **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**, Haha! Thanks for that, and here's the answer to your question! To **MikoKagome1113**, Yes, Sakura has dates too. Of course trouble follows those two around--I think they do it on purpose. I got the idea from the Sakura and Syaoran and the Elevator episode of the anime where they gang up on him about the teddy bear he made. LOL those two are awful! To cutekitty398, Aw don't pout. Syaoran will get through this, don't worry. To **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, I bet you can guess! You shouldn't worry about Syaoran though XD Sakura isn't the suspicious type--which is why I made her go through the date with Nico. Guilt galore! Re Fujitaka and Arata, some things are better left a mystery XD She taught him how to relate to a woman, how to love her, etc. No sex! heck ExT are probably just messing with poor Syaoran. To **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, Nuts in a good way, don't worry XD To **Nennita-chan**, Glad you liked it. Resolutions in a few more chapters! To **Nadrixam**, Syaoran is such a cute combination of calm and stoic and gullible, I feel like Yamazaki at times when I put him through stuff XD Tsubasa indeed; I SWEAR I will write a crossover! I wasn't happy with the ending though. To **bangag pa**, I love Fujitaka too! Yelan reappears at the worst possible moment XD Shh, don't give away the future plans! To **rosedreamer101**, got who he is now? XD To **paladin3056**, I'm glad you liked it! Syaoran, based on the manga and anime, doesn't have eyes for anyone else but her, and I promise he'll make it out 'alive' XD Re Fujitaka and the last laugh, since this chapter was long already, you'll see in the next one! To **cres-cres**, yay! I adore playing with his character as a joke XD He'll do his thing soon...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Accidental Playboy Chapter 11: Playboy—and Playgirl!—Preparations**

**Previously:** _Sakura kisses another boy; racked by guilt, she turns to Yukito and gets good advice._

**The usual and unoriginal disclaimer:**_ They don't own me, don't sue them. Or is it the other way around? Just kidding._

**xXxSxSxXx**

"My dear Fujitaka-san," the beautiful dark-haired woman smiled, "such a wicked test you've put our children through. How has it been so far?"

Fujitaka Kinomoto's eyes twinkled. "Syaoran's dates appear to have been unpleasant for him, Li-san. Except the last one, last night, on that sea cruise. Masayoshi Reiko liked him, and it seems poor Syaoran-kun was finally able to relax. They've become friends." Indeed the two had exchanged email addresses, and Reiko-chan had said happily to Fujitaka that Syaoran was like the brother she never had.

"Oh? Do call me Yelan. After all, we _might_ be meeting in the o-miai soon," Yelan Li smiled as she mentioned the traditional meeting between two families seeking marriage for their children. "If not now then in a few years. You do realize that when my son decides to do something, he never stops until it's done."

"I know that; I've seen him grow up too, and remember, I _did_ send you those reports," Fujitaka chuckled. "I'd almost lost hope that he'd ever confess his feelings to my Sakura-san."

"You approve of my son for your daughter?" Yelan sipped her tea, which Fujitaka had served in lovely porcelain nadeshiko-patterned cups.

"I've watched him grow as a person," Fujitaka said thoughtfully. "He's always been steadfast in his love for her. And do you know, even when I sent Arata, Japan's most expensive lady of the night, to seduce him, she failed. He offered her ten thousand yen to sit down and explain to him what women want, both in and out of bed. He insisted on learning how to please a woman using diagrams and illustrations, mostly."

Yelan almost hooted in laughter. "My Xiao Lang paid her to **talk** to him?"

"Indeed." Fujitaka smiled. "When she reported to me, she was quite infuriated; she said, 'Why did you send me such a hot, wonderful boy if I wasn't gonna get to taste him? He's so in love with his little girlfriend!' I had to apologize profusely." He laughed, as did Yelan.

"He is so like his father," Yelan said wistfully. "Xiao Lang even looks just like he did when we first got married. What did he pay that woman to tell him?"

"He asked for tips on how to pleasure a woman, how to make them happy, how to write love letters . . . old-style courtship and lovemaking—although as I said, Arata had to draw diagrams. Syaoran reluctantly touched her when she was teaching him things like, well, you know, pleasures of the body. You ought to have heard her complain . . . come to think of it almost all of Syaoran's dates complained that he wasn't 'all there,' like he was thinking of someone else. And yet they could not fault his politeness. I feel a little proud of him."

"As do I." Again Yelan laughed. "I know Sakura slapped little rich boy Kotohiko, so I know she does not go for the trappings of wealth. I asked you to send him because my daughters all hated him. Do you know that he had the nerve to complain to me that I had no right to set him up with someone who 'refused to put out for the amount I spent on the meal'? And he tried to get me to pay for Sakura's 'share' of the meal?"

Fujitaka laughed. "Well, at least Sakura knows there are rich little—ah, what's a nice word?" He grinned, then, "Jerks, that's a good word. There are rich little jerks out there. Syaoran has money but he manages it well, and for all appearances is like an ordinary boy."

"I ought to thank you," Yelan said as she sipped her tea and smiled. "You practically helped raise Syaoran, you and your family, and he's turned out a good boy."

Cocking his head, Fujitaka raised a brow. "Perhaps your daughters' harassment of the poor boy at home was what drove him to make permanent residence here," he pointed out with a gentle smile. "Your stern demeanor with him didn't help."

"My son is adorable," she laughed. "Every time he came home and saw me, he'd stiffen like a little soldier and would be all, 'Mother! I am number three in overall grade standings this year! I regret I did not top my class in Japanese and English! I shall work harder!' Oh my darling son," she said fondly.

"I'm glad our children are together," Fujitaka said. "I hope this little set of dates will show them something about each other as well. Maybe they might even learn that there is no need to hurry into marriage . . . or lovemaking."

"Damn it, Fujitaka, why didn't you just let them go on when you caught them?" Yelan protested. "I would have enjoyed scaring him with my 'stern demeanor' had you reported it to me. When we discovered Syaoran had been Googling sex and lovemaking, why, I was tempted to hold a party!"

"Maybe he just wanted to learn, you know," Fujitaka pointed out, smiling. "When I, ah, found him and Sakura-chan together, they were embarrassed and humiliated. Apparently my daughter had, er, injured a sensitive part of his."

"What?" Yelan looked up from her teacup, eyes wide open in alarm. "We must arrange teachers for both of them in the sensual arts!"

"Calm down—goodness, I doubt your children have ever seen you this out of character." Fujitaka chuckled. "Let them do it at their own pace. That's the lesson I hope those two learn from my little test . . . especially Sakura-san from that playboy your daughters recommended. I think she realized that sweet words, extravagant gestures, and flattery are not an indicator of whether a person is suitable as a lover."

"Ah but teachers can also help them later on," Yelan pointed out. "But I hear Sakura didn't like Shihibiki whom Syaoran's sisters chose. And to think he has a reputation for being good in bed."

"She'll never know because she ran away," Fujitaka chuckled. "Climbed through the bathroom window and fled. Shihibiki-kun wound up picking up and seducing the waitress who served them, can you believe it?"

Both parents lost the fight to keep their faces straight and began to laugh in a most undignified manner, Fujitaka slapping his knee and Yelan chortling like a child. When she calmed down, she asked, "What of Nico Nazume?"

"I don't know; I was at the college that night. We'll have to ask my colleague about that." Fujitaka looked thoughtful. "I had second thoughts about pairing Sakura-san with him. I trust my daughter, but hearts are never predictable."

"I was worried about that boy too," Yelan said quietly. "He was the sweetest thing. He reminded me of Syaoran's father, and I thought, maybe Sakura-chan might like him."

"You too?" Fujitaka adjusted his glasses. "He's kind of like a cross between Syaoran-kun and Yukito-kun, so I can't blame you for being worried. But Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun reported that Sakura practically dove for Syaoran the next day and kissed him."

"Guilty behavior," Yelan said. "Poor girl. Someone ought to tell her that it's natural to be attracted to others."

"Ah but she knows Syaoran is not the kind to even look at others," Fujitaka pointed out. "That makes it worse. She probably feels she cheated on him if she liked Nico."

"There is so much to learn," Yelan sighed. "But, with that final date coming up, I think we shall learn how deeply they feel for each other, yes?"

Fujitaka laughed. "That we shall, old friend. Now, let's move to the kitchen; I want you to try my pastries!"

**xXxSxSxXx**

"Why are we here?" Syaoran groused at Eriol. They were at a spa in a ritzy part of Tokyo on a weekend. A woman at least thrice their age looked at the two boys with interest, grinning at them. Syaoran suppressed a shudder; the woman was well-preserved but she looked like she was a little too eager to flirt with teens his age.

"Hm, here," and Eriol handed Syaoran a case with blue contact lenses in them. "Use these."

"Not that I give a rat's ass but why, again?" Syaoran asked pointedly.

"Two things. We need to disguise you and we need to teach you something you'll need."

"What will I need?" Syaoran asked grumpily. "All I need is Sakura . . ."

". . . and you will have her, haven't you heard that patience is a virtue? Honestly," and Eriol rolled his eyes. "You're being tested, remember?"

"I just wonder why she was so upset the other day at school," Syaoran mused. "Could my lo . . . I mean, letter," and he blushed as Eriol rolled his eyes, "have upset her so much?"

"Terra firma, Li," Eriol chided. "Sakura's world does not revolve around you—well, okay, maybe half of the time. But perhaps she was unhappy over something else."

"Has someone else upset her?" Syaoran's fists quickly clenched. "Is there anything I can do?"

Eriol decided against revealing the ending of Sakura's date with Nico Nazume—which he and Tomoyo had observed from a distance—to Syaoran; it was something for her to tell him, after all. "You ought to ask her. Now where is that guy?"

"What guy?" Syaoran raised his brows.

"Our friend, who will be guiding us through this procedure," Eriol smiled. "Ah, here he is."

"Welcome to the Hana Hana Flowery Spa and Salon!" boomed a voice Syaoran knew all too well.

"No . . . Not _that_ guy," he moaned. "And—double, no, triple flower? Who named this thing?"

"Oh? Am I not welcome?" Yamazaki pretended to pout as the salon attendants behind him giggled. "You don't like the name of this 'spalon'? Much effort was put into it by my ancestors, you know, Li-kun, and to suggest otherwise is to break my fragile heart. Ah!"

Syaoran hid his eyes behind one hand; where Yamazaki was involved, disaster was sure to follow.

And in his opinion, disaster was exactly what followed next. Syaoran was hauled by the female attendants to the salon where, as Eriol and Yamazaki held him down, his hair was given a temporary black dye and snipped into thicker locks, making him look a bit older. A facial, a massage-slash-body scrub (which Syaoran spent squirming and protesting as three giggling girls laved chocolate and pumice scrub all over him), and new clothes followed. All the while Yamazaki and Eriol followed him, coaching him on how to behave like a playboy.

"I already have that problem of people thinking I am a playboy at school! Why the hell would I want to act like a playboy?" Syaoran seethed as he read through a printout of "Syaoran's Suave Lines" from his two friends.

"Because this is your final test," Eriol said in a quiet, serious tone. He did not look at Yamazaki as he said this, but from many years of experience, his friend picked up the joking thread quickly. By now they were both experts on duping Syaoran about certain things.

"Kinomoto-sensei needs you to impress your last date. That way, he can give his permission for you to date Sakura again," Eriol continued.

"This test is ancient, did you know?" Yamazaki said in a hushed voice. "The girl may be the worst you've ever dated." He did not know who Syaoran was going to date, but he was confident Eriol would pick up on his bull and expand on it. "If you can make this woman happy, then you can make Sakura-chan happy. Parents give it to their children all the time on the theory of this: if you can please the worst, then you can do your best with the one you love."

Almost able to smell the aroma of bullshit in the air, Syaoran was about to say something rude, but his two friends weren't laughing, making him uncertain. "Are you two kidding?"

Eriol and Yamazaki looked at each other, then Eriol quietly asked, "How much do you love Sakura-chan?"

Blushing, Syaoran said, "L-lots."

"How eloquent," Eriol said dryly. "Anyway, we wouldn't do this without Kinomoto-sensei's agreement. You can call him if you like." He held out his cellphone.

Syaoran shook his head, then squared his shoulders. "All right. What am I supposed to do and learn then?"

"These ladies here," and Eriol swept a hand at the giggling spa attendants, "will teach you how to give a woman a good massage. Learn well."

"But I . . . I can't . . . ARGH!" Syaoran spluttered as the women dragged him into a well-lit cubicle. "Whatever for?"

"It is a test of fidelity," Eriol said, deadpan.

"After all, if another woman's body does not arouse you, then you are faithful," Yamazaki said solemnly.

"That doesn't make sense," Syaoran protested. "When that Kiriyu guy—you know, Meiling's uh, boyfriend, and Sakura's brother lectured me, they said that it was normal to be attracted to others. In an anthropological sense, it is a normal human reaction to find others attractive. Our teacher in . . ."

Yamazaki cut Syaoran off before he had a chance to go pedantic on them. "But how often does real life reflect our studies in school? We're in high school. College is when we get subjects relevant to real life."

Eriol gently trod on Yamazaki's foot; Syaoran was gullible but not stupid, after all. "The nature of a test is often unclear until we've passed it," he said. "It's like the way you're asked to collect water with holey buckets in your martial arts studies. It seemed stupid at first, but later . . ."

"Oh. Right," Syaoran nodded slowly. "The test made sense when the point wasn't to fill the bucket but to find solutions and to see how far my patience went."

Shooting Yamazaki a smug look that said, 'you just have to know how to handle him,' Eriol said, "Are you worried about practicing how to give a massage?"

"Er, yes," Syaoran muttered.

"Don't worry, Li-kun," Yamazaki smiled. "You can practice . . . on me."

"No . . ." Syaoran breathed as Yamazaki cheerfully stripped down to his shorts. "No way am I touching you _that_ way!"

Yamazaki grinned. "Oh, so you prefer to cheat on Sakura by touching one of these ladies instead?" He indicated the attendants. "Or how about one of our older customers? I'm sure that matron at the reception area earlier would be happy to volunteer so you can learn on a real woman?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth, then asked the grinning attendant nearest him in a small voice, "So how do I start?"

Over the next few hours, he learned how to begin a massage, what areas to focus on, how to vary pressure and strokes. Yamazaki didn't help; when he liked what Syaoran was doing, he would moan most disconcertingly.

"Will you stop that?" Syaoran hissed as he kneaded Yamazaki's back, using fragrant oil.

"I can't help it, I like it," Yamazaki protested.

"It sounds like I'm pleasuring you!"

"You are!"

"Quit it!" Syaoran clenched a fist. "Or I'll . . ."

"Fine! Then I'll talk to you more about how to be a playboy."

"That's worse!"

"But I have to express myself one way or another," Yamazaki protested.

"Miss?" Syaoran turned to one of the attendants. "Have you got a gag? A towel will do."

"Oh, you're cruel, Li," Yamazaki groaned.

Eriol was quietly shooting the scene with a tiny camera; he was definitely going to enjoy watching this with Tomoyo later.

Several threats (from Syaoran), moans and exaggerated lessons on 'playboyism' (from Yamazaki), and explanations of the various pressure points and tension points (from the attendants) later, Syaoran was done with the massage lessons. Tired out, he was unble to protest immediately when he was hauled into the private quarters of the spa.

"Look!" Syaoran growled. "We do not own this place! We should stop taking liberties with it!"

"S'okay, Li-kun," Yamazaki said cheerfully. "My family owns this spa."

Silence. Syaoran rubbed his temples, and decided not to ask anymore. He probably didn't want to know, after all. _When will I ever learn that asking Yamazaki things always spells trouble?_ He thought.

But more trouble was around the corner.

"I can't wear this shit!" Syaoran gasped. His outfit outraged him: a tight forest green polo shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his chest; tight black pants (he had staged a mini-revolution over the leather pants); biker boots; a gold necklace; and a big gold ring.

"I look like a cheap trying hard pimp!" He tore off the necklace and ring, glaring at his reflection in the mirror, but the spa attendants cooed, "Mr. Li looks great!"

Syaoran didn't like what he saw in the mirror. Others could see a devilishly model-like young man with dark blue eyes and tousled black hair and a lean muscular body who bore a resemblance to shy, stammering Syaoran Li.

All Syaoran saw was, it wasn't him.

"Mr. Li looks like an idiot," he grumbled.

"No, Mr. Ichiban is dressing for the part," Eriol said firmly.

"Ichiban?" Syaoran turned to him.

"Yeah. Ichiro Ichiban. You are the super number one guy!" Yamazaki said. "That will be your name for your date. And stop fidgeting: a super playboy like Ichiro Ichiban will expose his muscled chest!"

"No, Mr. _Li_ is going to button this damned shirt," Syaoran muttered as he did all the buttons. "What a lame name!"

Yamazaki came closer, and grinned in Syaoran's face. "At least leave the top two undone," Yamazaki said as he sliced them off with a small box cutter.

"EARGH!"

"Now now. Practice your lines on these ladies," Yamazaki indicated the spa attendants. "Come on. If you get this over with now, you can go home and rest. I promise!"

"Not that your promises are worth anything," Syaoran muttered.

"Come on, Li-kun," Yamazaki wheedled. "Take her hand and pretend she's Sakura."

Syaoran glanced at a quiet Eriol, who waved cheerfully and said, "Oh don't mind me."

Sullenly, Syaoran glared at him and took the hand of the girl nearest him.

"Ah my princess, 'tis wonderful to be with you tonight. My cup roam- uh, runneth over with joy," Syaoran said in a flat tone that made the girl laugh.

"What a blank face!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"The cheat sheet he's trying to hide in his hand doesn't help either," Eriol pointed out, smirking.

"Look, this isn't me!" Syaoran roared as he passed his hands through his hair in agitation and sighed when they came up black from the dye. "I can't . . . I just can't . . . and why do I have to try so hard for a girl who isn't Sakura?"

Eriol swallowed a laugh. Little did he know. "You said it," he pointed out calmly. "It's for Sakura. Pull this off and the barriers between you will disappear."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Raising his chin, a determined look in his eyes, Syaoran proceeded to give an unintentionally hilarious impression of a playboy, clumsy at times and overblown in others. Yamazaki laughed and Eriol stifled his own mirth as Syaoran tried his pathetic best to impress the girls in an unintentional mockery of playboy style.

"If I had doubts about the rumors about him being a playboy," Yamazaki sighed as Syaoran bent to kiss a girl's hand and winced openly, "I think this proves he wasn't ever one. Even I do better with girls!"

"The only one he does well with is Sakura," Eriol grinned.

After an hour of that torture, Yamazaki left, thanking Syaoran for the best massage and laughs he'd had in a long time. The attendants bowed their way out, and then it was just Syaoran and Eriol.

"Any final words of advice?" Syaoran asked as he ripped the awfully tight, sexy outfit off himself so he could put his shirt and jeans back on.

"Only that if the opportunity arises for you and Sakura to make love, and you both want it, you should take it. Oh, and be careful—and by that I mean," Eriol held up a foil condom packet.

"That's advice?" Syaoran snorted. "Even I know that."

"I can't really give you advice on lovemaking beyond that and foreplay, you know." Eriol smiled.

"What do you mean you can't give me advice?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

Eriol adjusted his glasses. "Tomoyo-san and I have never, shall we say, gone all the way. We have attempted everything from A-Y though, and I must say exploring the various definitions of pleasure that can be had sans full sexual contact is quite exquisite."

Syaoran's jaw dropped wide open. Then when he found his voice he yelled, "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ENCOURAGING ME TO GO ALL THE WAY WITH SAKURA?"

"Because, my friend, you and Sakura-san were—are ready."

Shaking in his fury and annoyance, Syaoran threw Eriol a glare before walking off, pausing only to rub at his eyes; the blue contacts were beginning to annoy him, but he could only take it off at home; the saline solution and case were in his backpack. But he'd put up with them; tomorrow, he would ace that final test if it killed him.

All for Sakura.

**xXxSxSxXx**

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura shrieked as a long, curling blonde wig was placed on her head. "What is . . . I look like . . . WHY?"

With her blue contact lenses in, Sakura gaped at the mirror; she looked like nobody she recognized. A stranger looked back at her, a stranger in a glittery, silky silver one-shoulder sheath that hugged her slender curves in a most flattering manner and had big blue eyes and silky blonde hair. Sakura thought she was looking at an arrogant model, then with a jolt realized it was herself.

"It's for your last date," Tomoyo said innocently, and Meiling nodded. The two were fixing Sakura up for her date later that evening.

"Your name is Hana Chichi Yaya, and you're the heiress to the Piffle Princess Cutesy Poo cosmetics and cute stuff empire," Meiling said.

"What kind of a name is that?" Sakura protested.

"Piffle Princess Cutesy Poo happens to be a cute name," Meiling deviled her.

"No, I mean, Flower. Chichi? And Yaya?" Sakura sounded stunned.

"So, think of it as the Japanese version of Paris Hilton," Meiling shrugged.

"Do I have to act that stupid as well?" Sakura asked timidly.

Meiling and Tomoyo began to laugh. "No, you need to be high-brow and snooty. No 'Hoe' and being sweet. You have to act blasé," Meiling said.

"You are a rich heiress out on a date."

"Why can't I just be me?" Sakura pointed out the obvious.

"Because this is the last date. Remember how your father said it was a test?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Um, and how does this," and Sakura indicated her appearance in the mirror, "add up? I don't get it."

"Your father wants you to experience a lot of things so you don't change your mind about Syaoran halfway down the line," Tomoyo said sensibly. "Among them is being a beautiful femme fatale."

"Uhh . . . okay . . ." Sakura glanced at herself again, unable to recognize the sultry girl with the dark eye makeup and kiss-me lips. "I'm supposed to be sexy?"

"Sophisticated. Desirable. A woman your date desires. Be arrogant and unattainable, a beautiful butterfly men want to chase. After all you should know how to keep Syaoran interested," Meiling giggled.

"Not that she needs help there," Tomoyo grinned. "But, Sakura-chan, you have a chance to step into someone else's life, literally. Those stilettos are Jimmy Choos . . ."

_And they are kinda hard to walk in without swaying my hips, _Sakura added mentally.

" . . . your bag is next season's Prada . . ."

_Oh gosh I had better not lose it!_ Sakura clutched it closer to herself.

" . . . those are real diamonds, Sakura, in the earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet you're wearing, and that's a Lady Datejust Rolex, I got them out of my mom's vault for today . . ."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear; what if she lost those too?

". . . and your dress is a vintage Valentino."

The dress whispered on Sakura's skin; it was her favorite part of her ensemble, and the new silk underwear Tomoyo had forced her to wear did make her feel sexy and high-class. She smiled.

"You are heiress to a great fortune, not a sweet girl from Tomoeda. Never act impressed. Always seem bored. Your mantra is, 'been there, done that.' Can you pull that off?" Meiling said when she saw Sakura smile. "Stop being a sweet idiot!"

They expected her to get angry, but instead she went quiet.

Sakura was thinking about Nico and Syaoran. Despite what Yukito said, she still felt guilty about letting Nico kiss her, and for liking the kiss and the boy. She wished her date were Syaoran instead of some nameless boy, and that she could lose the expensive trappings (well, maybe not the dress), and just be herself.

She had decided that her date with Nico and the resulting kiss would just be memories from now on. When she thought of Nico, the more she thought of Syaoran, and how much she wanted to be with him. Sakura could spend the day listing why she liked being with Syaoran: he was so sweet, if a bit rough around the edges, tended to stammer, blush, and go stoic at the worst moments. She smiled as she thought of her beloved boyfriend's playboy reputation, and wondered how he had gotten such an undeserved tag slapped on him.

Then there were his warm toffee-colored eyes which would go dark when they kissed, and light when he was laughing or smiling at her. She loved the curve of his cheeks and nose, even the way his hair just always looked like he'd somehow gotten into a fight with a hair dryer and come out looking like he'd gotten it styled.

She sighed and smiled as Tomoyo fastened the wig with pins and made the final adjustments to Sakura's makeup.

"Well, you don't know who your date is and you're smiling already?" Tomoyo asked.

"If this means it will finally be over and done with, then I'm ready." Sakura set her chin and squared her shoulders. "Bring him on!"

"Actually, you're supposed to meet at the restaurant," Tomoyo smiled. "At seven."

"Hoe! It's already six thirty!"

"What did we say about 'hoe' earlier?" Meiling grinned.

"Oh right," Sakura said.

"And you will arrive fifteen minutes late . . . in my limo," Tomoyo grinned. "We even got male bodyguards for the occasion!"

Meiling winked at one 'bodyguard'; it was her boyfriend Kirigo in disguise, not that Sakura recognized him. The others were his friends. She walked up to him, pulled on his tie to bring him down for a kiss, then, "Kirigo, make sure my friend causes a commotion as Tokyo's Paris Hilton!"

"Only for you, Mei-babe," he grinned. Then he held out his hand to Sakura. "My lady," he said, and bowed, sweeping his other hand in the direction of the Daidouji limousine.

Sakura teetered on her heels as she walked to the limousine, then got the hang of it. Remembering Tomoyo's coaching, she gracefully entered the limo, crossing her legs daintily as she sat down.

A squeal of happiness from Tomoyo deafened Meiling. "Oooh, did you see that? My Sakura-chan is a sexy lady now!"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "I'm going off to set up the web feed onto the big screen at the Kinomoto house, okay? You go follow the lovebirds on their messed-up date."

"That I shall!" Eyes sparkling, Tomoyo hurried to a second car, which was waiting for her, and opened her laptop to check on the setup she'd placed in the five star restaurant Sakura was going to. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**xXxSxSxXx**

Suzaku was exhausted. He'd spent his weekend impersonating Syaoran and dating the "bitch queens" of Seijyu High, all of whom never realized—not even when he made basic errors such as Syaoran's home room number and schedule—that he was not Syaoran. All had tried to bed him, and each time only the intervention of his accomplices saved him. Not that he didn't have an appetite; far from it, but these women did not appeal to him.

The real fun would come that weekend, when he had manipulated all of them into meeting him at school at thirty minute intervals in places that had been prepared beforehand. He smiled. Blowing his cover for a good cause was always a good thing.

_The weekend can't come fast enough, _he thought to himself as he snuggled up to his closest accomplice. _But before that . . ._ He grinned. Cousin Meiling had promised a show to remember tomorrow evening at the Kinomoto house. _Syaoran should thank me for starting the whole thing that brought Sakura into his arms, _he thought.

Satisfied, he went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 11**

**xXxSxSxXx**

WOW. Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys got my PMs! Chapter 12 is being revised, and ought to be up within two weeks. Pardon the delay but real life really does get in the way.

I had a long bout with writer's block, but I broke through it, first with the help of **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**, who helped me with the plot outline; **boreum dal**, whom I tortured through countless sleepless nights with my ideas and insanity, and **Sixteen Candl3s**, who returned from hibernation and helped me out. Do check out their lovely stories, and I want to thank them here for all they've done.

**Here are TWO previews of chapter 12:**

Preview 1: _"So, uh..." Syaoran started. Sakura—in the guise of Hana Chichi Yaya—looked up, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Syaoran couldn't look her in the eye for the next dumb line he was about to use so he slid on his shades as Sakura stared._

_"Your feet must be tired."_

_Sakura cocked her head. "My . . . feet?"_

_Syaoran ran a hand through his hair in what Yamazaki said was a 'carelessly sexy' gesture. Feeling ridiculous, he jerked his hand away quickly and snagged his shades with it. _Shit!

_He fumbled with the shades and put them back over his eyes. 'Hana' gaped at him, her blue eyes wide with confusion. _Great going, Li,_ he scolded himself._

_"Yeah, because you've—uh . . . You've been running through my mind all day." He had to utilize all of his willpower not to drop his head on the table right then and there; he cursed Yamazaki and Eriol in his head, feeling like a complete idiot._

_"Ho . . ." Sakura swallowed the word; would a rich heiress even say "Hoe?" of course not! "How can that be when we've never even met?_

Oh great,_ Syaoran thought. _None of the lines are working. I'm dead.

_Luckily for him that was when Sakura decided to get in character as well. Flipping her long blonde curls, she tossed her head; Syaoran noticed that one lock of hair had caught on the foliage behind her. Should he say something?_

_"What is it?" Sakura asked in her Hana Chichi Yaya voice, a snooty half octave lower than her own._

_"Uh, nothing," Syaoran said, then immediately covered with, "The way you toss your hair is . . . very arrogant . . . I mean, attractive," he said in his own fake gravelly voice._

Why does his voice sound familiar? I keep thinking of Syaoran, for some reason!_ Sakura thought. Out loud she said, "Well, it's to be expected. I mean, I am a heiress..."_

_"An heiress," Syaoran automatically corrected her._

_"Oh, sorry," Sakura said, then almost had to smack herself; she wasn't supposed to apologize!_

Idiot!_ Syaoran resisted the urge to smack himself. _Don't make her feel stupid!_ "An heiress like you is expected to be a goddess among plants," he ad-libbed._

_Immediately afterwards he wanted to sink into the plush couch he was on in a puddle of shame. Lame shame._

_Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, stifling giggles. The conversation was worse than they thought it would be._

**Preview 2:** _Syaoran kneaded 'Hana's' shoulders gently, but with firm pressure. He had a suspicion, and he had to make sure he knew before he said anything._

_Under the guise of massaging her neck, he ran his fingers up her nape. Two reasons: he felt for her hairline and confirmed that there was a wig there. Smiling, though Hana—no, Sakura could not see, he used two fingers on each hand to run them teasingly over her neck to where it joined her shoulders. Sakura loved being kissed there, and when she shuddered, Syaoran lightened the strokes gently and lowered his head. Now for the final test._

_Sakura was about to ask if all massages felt this good, then she felt his tongue on her nape, fluttering gently and teasingly the way only Syaoran did._

Oh my god!_ Only Syaoran knew that sweet spot, and this boy was teasing it gently with his tongue!_

_"Wh... what are you doing?" She forgot to disguise her voice._

She IS Sakura!_ Syaoran exulted. __He didn't respond, but his hands began to slide the robe off her shoulders._


End file.
